Magical Chronicles
by SixPathSage
Summary: Harry Potter stands alone at the age of 36, with the death of Voldemort. However the cost for victory left the world destroyed. Harry returns to the past ready to fix the past. However Harry has plans... as he brings forth with him a powerful ally HarrRow
1. My Redemption

**Magical Chronicles  
**

A/N – This has been edited to help you readers enjoy it... thanks to GreySorrow for being my beta.

**Chapter 1: My RedemptionChapter 1: My Redemption**

Thirty six year old Harry Potter stood alone on the battlefield. Just last month, the Dark Lord Voldemort was defeated. Harry Potter - Master of the Hallows - faced Voldemort, without the power of his Horcruxes remaining. Harry looked like a lord, black robes covering his body and his cloak flying into the dead wind. The Malfoy family was dead, dead because they betrayed the Dark Lord, shielding Harry Potter of all people. Their betrayal shocked the Death Eaters to the core. Trust was ever elusive after.

Ron… Harry had always known Ron was jealous of him, jealous of his fame and his talents. He finally showed his true colors when he joined the Dark Lord and killed his parents. He and Ron had fought for the first time… and their last. Harry could see how twisted he truly had become when he killed Hermione without remorse. Harry killed Ron quickly in the hope he could save Hermione, but it was too late. He lost Hermione and Ron. He took on the Dark Lord, and with the last of his Horcruxes gone, he was defeated. However, the damage was done. The world, both Muggle and Wizarding was destroyed. The Third Great Wizard War had took its price.

The Americans, realizing fighting the Dark Lord with mere force wasn't enough started to use Nuclear Weapons. Wiping out many cities and levelling the world to the ground. The Dark Lord however, learned how to control these strange new weapons created a strange army of Necro's (Think of WarHammer) and attacked the world with unforetold power.

Now Harry stood alone… in the world that was destroyed.

He walked into a glowing circle made by use of Arithmancy and various Runes.

"I once made the mistake of sparing you… I will correct that mistake."

Harry slammed his wand and the elder wand into the ground. There was a flash of light and Harry Potter vanished from the world as it was known.

**26 Years Earlier**

Harry Potter woke thinking it was a nightmare. Then he clutched his head realizing the pain was quite real. It took him nearly thirty minutes sort out his migraine, Harry however; felt it took like a lifetime.

After Harry had sorted his head our he opened his eyes. He pushed himself up before he took a look around to see the darkness that surrounded him.

"Get up, get up!" Aunt Petunia screeched as she racked the door. Harry glared at her before a small smile grew on his face.

Just as he heard his uncle coming down the stairs it turned into a gleeful one.

"Get up boy. Where's our breakfast?" Uncle Vernon bellowed.

"Make it yourself." Harry snapped.

Aunt Petunia, Dudley and Uncle Vernon looked at each other in confusion. The boy had never, ever spoken back to them. Uncle Vernon turned a brilliant shade of purple before he rushed at the cupboard and unlocked it.

Harry heard the door unlock before he disapparated.

Vernon swung the door open only to find the boy was gone. Vernon let out a scream while Dudley became even more confused than he normally was.

Harry apparated to in front of the Leaky Cauldron and walked in. Thanks to experiences gained in the war he was able to slip pass everyone without being noticed. Before anyone realized the small ten year old was there, he was already at the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Harry quickly slip pass everyone and headed straight to Gringotts. Entering he approach the Goblin sitting on the high desk.

"Hello, I wish to speak to Director Ragnok." Harry asked in the language of the Goblins.

The goblin starred at him before he looked down upon the ten year old boy.

"I will need your name." The goblin asked.

"Harry James Potter."

The goblin blinked.

"Very well, I will have a goblin escorted you to the Director. Griphook!" The goblin shouted.

Harry had thought he would never see Griphook again. The goblin was always looking out for himself and his people during the war, however he had saved Harry's life many times.

"Take young Mr. Potter to see the Director." The goblin replied.

Harry followed Griphook to a set of large elegant doors.

"Director Ragnok, Harry Potter wishes to see you." Griphook replied.

"Send him in."

"Hello Director Ragnok, may many fortunes smile upon you." Harry greeted in the goblin tongue.

Ragnok was shocked. Not only did the boy speak their language perfectly, he also spoke with manners.

"What is it young Mr. Potter?" The goblin asked in English.

"I wish to do a blood purity test. I understand those with old families and powerful ties, are given the strongest vaults correct?" Harry asked.

"Yes, old families mean great fortune; an old custom created by our founder, Ragnok the First." Ragnok replied.

"You may find this funny or even odd, but I'm a pureblood. I'm a descendent of Ignotus Peverell from my father's side. My mother is the daughter of Edmond Dantes' and Joan Marseille." Harry replied.

Ragnok looked at the boy in shock. If what he was saying was true, then he was royalty amongst the wizards. Even though there hadn't been a King since the Dark Ages and he held the blood of nearly every major family in Europe.

"You know that we need the blood purity test to prove this." Ragnok replied.

"I'm aware, if I'm right then I want the strongest vault you have to offer." Harry asked.

"Of course. I also have to contact France Gringotts and their Ministry of Magic." Rangok replied.

Ragnok called goblins for the blood purity test and Harry was escorted to the chamber that he recalled having nightmares about. He really didn't like this chamber. Harry walked into the water and soon felt himself submerge. He twisted and turned as he felt the water enter his body, suffering under the feeling of being unable to breathe. Once it was over Harry launched himself to the surface of the water, breathing in fresh air he felt the goblin's claw like hands pulling him out.

"You gave us quiet the scare Mr. Potter, you stayed down there a little too long. However we should have the results soon enough." Said a Goblin as several put blankets around him.

"Thanks." Harry replied as he was slowly warming up.

Harry walked into the other door reading his results.

"Seems to me Mr. Potter that you were indeed telling the truth. Who would have that that your Mother could have been a pureblood, heiress of several family lines. As promised we will give you our most powerful vaults for your use. Gold along with other treasures will be given to you from France; we will make sure they arrived safely." Ragnok replied.

Harry nodded as he stood calmly before the Head of Gringotts.

"There is something else I require your help with." Harry stated.

"What is it?"

"The grave of Rowena Ravenclaw."

The goblins stared at him like he was mad and Harry waved his hands.

"Please listen to me. I speak to you the truth, and I will explain my reason." Harry replied.

"The Grey Lady once said to me 'if any could help you on your quest… it would be my mother, Rowena Ravenclaw; for she was not only loyal, but intelligent beyond compare.'"

When the goblins said nothing, Harry continued.

"You may have guessed, but I'm not a ten year old boy. However, that tale can be told another time, right now I plan to reincarnate Rowena Ravenclaw."

"How can you do that? It requires great dark magic to bring someone back. And even then they aren't truly amongst us."

"That is true however, what I'm attempting isn't dark magic. It's Elvish Magic. It requires blood and hair from a descendent. I am a descendent. I can bring her back, the same age as me. I will explain everything to her, and she will live as a new person."

"How do you know elf magic? House-Elves have magic, powerful magic but true elf-magic. How?"

"I had a great teacher." Harry answered. And it was true, in his past life the elves trained Harry in their form of magic. He had learned much and made many friends, now he sought to use their magic; one they had warned him was not only powerful, but dangerous.

"I trust you will tell us how you know so much." Ragnok.

'Typical Goblin… I see he is cautious and doesn't see me as a innocent ten year old. He also knows, if I know elvish magic I can perform wandless magic very easily.'

"I will, if you swear that you will keep what you have learned to yourselves and never tell another soul." Harry asked in a serious tone in the goblin tongue.

"We swear it." The goblins all responded. Harry nodded.

"I am Harry Potter, but not Harry Potter you know." Harry answered.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you know of time travel my friends?"

"The minister keeps a close track on all those who use their time turners." Ragnok replied.

Harry chuckled. Yes he knew about that.

"Yes I know, but that's a childish manipulation of time, I'm talking about true time travel." When no goblin answered he continued "You see I am twenty six years from the future."

"How?" The goblins asked.

"I will tell you, in four years maybe five, the Dark Lord Voldemort will return. The Ministry will at first refuse to accept his return and launch a smear campaign against me and Dumbledore, who had alerted the Wizarding World that the Third Great Wizarding War had begun. Voldemort, thanks to the Ministry managed gather an army strong enough to take on both the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix. The war lasted 22 years, until I managed to defeat the Dark Lord, however his defeat came with a heavy price. The Wizarding World was destroyed as was the muggle world. Using Elvish magic and Arithmancy with some Rune magic. My body was vaporized and my mind and soul were sent into the past to my ten year old form."

There was silence. The goblins didn't know what to think.

"How bad… did it get?"

"It was fine for the first three years, as anyone who declared themselves neutral was left unharmed. Then Voldemort started hunting down everyone. It soon didn't matter which side you were on or if you were neutral. Everyone got pulled, thousands of lives lost, many people lost their minds. It wasn't worth staying; I was willing to bet everything on my untested spell, to give myself a second chance to fix the mistakes of the past." Harry replied.

"Mr. Potter, how did we Goblins stand in the war?"

"After Voldemort starting slaughtering Goblins, the Goblin nation fell under my leadership. I was the leader to the resistance against the Dark Army, I fought often fought for Goblin rights, despite how many of my followers didn't believe in the necessity of it."

"So we served under you, why not Albus Dumbledore?" Ragnok asked.

"Dumbledore was killed, with his death people looked to me for a leader. Shortly after Dumbledore's death, Voldemort managed to gain control of the Ministry. With the Ministry under his control those loyal to me fled to France to seek aid from their Ministry. Bulgaria also lent us their aid due to my friendship with Victor Krum…"

"I've heard of the young lad, they call him a prodigy in Quidditch." Griphook whispered.

"I managed to convince many nations to aid us, America did something better but terrible. They sent their army of wizards into Britain. However, Voldemort soon slaughter them, resulting in the Americans to use muggle Nuclear weapons. A muggle weapon capable of wiping out an entire city in a blink of an eye. Voldemort however soon learned a new power; Necromancy. He brought the dead of the victims to life to fight the war."

"That sounds monstrous!" The goblins exclaimed

"It was trust me, it got bad, very bad. The war soon was called 'The Dark Crusade War.'"

"So you came back…"

"To fix the mistakes of the past."

The goblins all started talking.

"Mr. Potter, please excuse us for a moment." The goblins said as they left the room. Harry nodded and sat down. It felt good to share some of his experiences, but he hadn't told them the full truth. He couldn't have. He didn't want them to know he nearly wiped out the entire goblin race because of a mistake he had made.

A few minutes later, the Goblins returned.

"Mr. Potter, we have decided to help you in your quest to defeat the Dark Lord. We know you are not telling us everything, we however have accepted that there are some things you cannot tell us. We will bring you the tomb of Rowena Ravenclaw."

Harry smiled and bowed.

Harry asked Griphook to let him get some gold as he need to buy fresh robes and gear. He also wanted his wand.

The goblin nodded and led Harry to the vault allowing Harry to take all the gold he could, which was close to a years worth of money to most.

Harry soon left, knowing it would be awhile before the Goblins could get the tomb of Rowena Ravenclaw. Out of all the people he needed, she would be the greatest aid and help for him. Just as she was last time he visited her tomb.

Harry walked to Madam Malkin's, ready to get robes once again.

"Hello dear, Hogwarts?"

"No ma'am, just need some robes." Harry answered.

"Too young?" Madam Malkin asked as she began to measure Harry.

"Yes." responded as he stood still and let the tape measure him. The door opened and he turned to see a young girl standing there. He inwardly groaned, he knew who she was. Cho Chang.

"Hello, are you going to Hogwarts?" She asked politely.

Harry shook his head and replied "No, I'm going next year. I'm just getting some casual Robes."

"Oh, too young. Well, hopefully I'll see you there. I could help you in your classes." She offered politely.

'Some things don't change. She still is the same as she was back then.'

"Thank you, but I already know a lot of magic." Harry answered.

Cho look surprised.

"I'm Cho Chang, who are you?" She asked.

Harry was panicking, but thankfully Madam Malkin came back with some robes.

"That's seven galleons, six sickles and four knuts." She said as she handed him several robes. Harry pulled out ten Galleons and gave them to her and quickly walked out.

"I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts." Cho called as she stepped up onto the stool. Harry pulled on a robe and quickly placed the attached hood over his head. He didn't want to be seen. He quickly walked to Ollivander's Wand Shop and entered. Harry looked around and saw it was the same as when he had first been here.

"I was wondering when you would come here Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander said as he appeared behind him. Causing Harry to jump in alarm.

"Coming for your first wand, truth be told, I was expecting you next year. But no matter… which is your wand arm?"

"Right."

Mr. Ollivander went behind the desk pulling out boxes that contained wands.

"Here you go, give it a wave." Mr. Ollivander said. Harry did and again… he broke the window.

"So, Unicorn hair isn't made for you… let's try this, Dragon Heartstring with Redwood; 13 and a half inches."

Harry waved it, knowing this wasn't his wand.

"No, hmm a tricky customer, but we'll find you a wand yet!" Ollivander seemed almost giddy as he went to collect another bunch of wands.

Harry grew bored and wanted his wand back, but he was trying to be patient despite having to wave practically every wand in the store. Finally Mr. Ollivander pulled out a box from a trap door. He held the box in his hands.

"I wonder." He whispered as he held the box.

Harry could only watch in excitement as the wand was handed to him.

"Holly with a Phoenix feather core, eleven inches; give it a wave."

Harry did and felt the warmth flow through his finger tips and up his arm. He basked in the power he felt as he waved his wand.

"Excellent, bravo this is wonderful indeed, very curious though…"

"What's curious?" Harry asked, despite knowing already.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, every wand; it's curious that you should be picked by this wand, when it's brother… why its brother gave you that scar. Yes, thirteen and a half inches, yew with a Phoenix feather core. A powerful wand, if I had known what he would become… It is unclear why the wand picks the wizard, but that is as it has always been. But it is clear that you are destined for great things. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things; terrible things, but great nonetheless. "

Harry paid for the wand and quickly left. Realizing that Ollivander still gave him the creeps. He walked back towards Gringotts and entered.

"Mr. Potter you have return, I take it you gathered what you needed?" Griphook asked as Harry approach him.

"My robes and wand yes. I take it your task has been completed." Harry asked.

"It wasn't easy, but we got her tomb."

"Good. My preparations for her return is ready."

Griphook eyed Harry carefully.

"How…?"

"Best I show it, this will only work once." Harry replied.

They walked to the where the tomb had been placed, and found it surrounded by goblins. Harry then walked up to it and began to write hieroglyphs in the air. He then cut a piece of his hair and laid it on the tomb. After he began to speak in the tongue of the elves.

The goblins watch in amazement as the spell which they didn't know came to life.

"Rowena… hear me… return to the land of the living." Harry called.

Silence echoed within the chamber. The goblins thought it didn't work until the tomb started to crack. The hieroglyphs vanished as did the piece of Harry's hair. The tomb then exploded, causing everyone to shield their eyes. When the dust settled the tomb was gone and lying there was the ten year old form of Rowena Ravenclaw.

* * *

A/N - A chapter redone by GreySorrow. Hope this works better for everyone.


	2. Yearly Plan

**Magical Chronicles  
**

A/N – edited and completey. Hope everyone enjoys.

**Chapter 2: The Yearly Plan**

Rowena opens her eyes and looks around her to see herself surrounded by Goblins and a wizard. She reached for her wand until she realized she didn't have one.

"Rowena its ok, you're among friends." The boy responded but she didn't trust him. He pulled a robe out and flicked his wand. Immediately she felt the robe surrounded her.

"You do know that Goblins are the enemies of wizards don't you?" Rowena replied calmly, eyeing the goblins with cautious eyes. The goblins looked offended at her comment but the boy laughed.

"I guess you would think that. However, it's not the tenth century Rowena. It's the twentieth. I reincarnated you; you're in your ten year old body."

"How… you must know advanced dark magic in order to…" She replied, the boy laughed again.

"No, it was elven magic. I know it quite well. I used my hair to help reincarnate you. Using the call of the earth herself to bring you back. So you may be Rowena Ravenclaw, but you are also not." Harry replied.

"And the goblins?" Rowena asked.

"There is a truce between goblins and wizards, however, I seek a full treaty between our two races." Harry replied.

"Why?" Rowena asked.

Harry looked at her and he just replied. "It's better I show you."

Rowena looked into his eyes before she saw memories that weren't her own. Seeing things she couldn't believe. When she finished seeing the memories she glared at him.

"Time travel? Many have attempted it, but…"

"It has been many years since your time. With the use of much knowledge of magic from different beings, I was successful. Through my friends I had a better chance at doing it. I believe you know why I brought you back instead of the other three."  
Rowena Ravenclaw could guess, she was known as one of the wisest witches to ever live. Capable of creating excellent strategies against many opponents.

"I don't like the fact I've been brought back out of my resting place."

"Yet, you wish to know how the world is now, as well as to see if you can stop the threat that now looms over our head. I'm sorry I brought you into this, but I needed your help. Plus I could use your wisdom and advice from time to time." Harry replied.

She sighed and got up.

"So, when do we begin?" Rowena asked.

Harry smiled and led her outside.

"I'll be back in a week. Reactivate Ravenclaw's vault. I also have a name for her, to avoid any suspicion." Harry said as he handed Ragnok a piece of paper.

"Also make note that the 'heir' of Ravenclaw has been found. There is no way she won't be returning to Hogwarts." Harry added. Harry then pulled another object out of his robe and handed it to Ragnok.

"This is a two way journal. That way you will be in touch with me even though I'm far away. Works better than owls and other communication devices." Harry explained.

"Okay, in the meanwhile what shall be done with her? I'm sure we can't just let her wonder into the world."

"I'm taking her with me. I'm going to teach the ways of the muggle world and the modern Wizarding world."

The goblin nodded, seeing the way this would work. She would have a full year to get comfortable before entering Hogwarts.

Harry grabbed Rowena and led her down the steps.

"Try to not look to amazed. I'm sure you know not to, but don't blab things out." Harry whispered as they exited Gringotts.

Rowena closed her eyes from the glare of the sun, but when she look down, she was staring in awe.

"That is how I looked the first time I came here. Come on, we need to get your robes." Harry said as he led her down the steps.

"Stick close to me, I don't want to lose you in the crowd." Harry whispered as they slipped in and out of the crowd. Rowena nodded but wished she had about eight more eyes, the shops and the alley had completely changed from her time. She remembered only three shops existing and it was crawling with low lives that either begged for gold or tried to rob you.

Harry grabbed her hand when she stoped to admire the Quidditch shop.

"The new Nimbus two thousand, it's the fastest broom out."

"We ride on brooms? I remember when…"

"That broom is nothing compare to the Firebolt coming out in two years. Come quickly. We need you to look decent if you want to stay in the Wizarding world." Harry said as she couldn't help but stare.

'_Was I this bad when I first came to Diagon Alley?'_  
_  
_Finally Harry managed to pull her into Madam Malkin's and she got herself new robes. Harry then took her to a book store. Just as he dreaded, she wanted to buy every book available. Harry nearly had to drag her out of the store after he had bought all the books he needed. They then went to the Apothecary and got their ingredients, something Rowena mentioned she didn't like doing. Harry couldn't help but snigger. They then went to the Leaky Cauldron and asked for a room with two beds. Tom nodded and sent them to a room.

"Okay, we are most likely going to be staying here for a year. So we need to catch up to date with everything in the Wizarding World."

"When do I get a wand?" Rowena asked.

"Not 'till next year. It was risky enough for me to get a wand without going to Hogwarts. However, we need to improve your writing, speaking, terms and what is going on these days."

"After we're done. Let's go shopping." She cried out giggling.

"This is going to be a long year." Harry sighed.

'_Despite being an adult, she is also acting like a teenager. This may be a good thing seeing how we need the cover.'_  
_  
_**The Next Day**

Rita Skeeter was not a happy women, she found a note on her desk stating to meet with someone at the Leaky Cauldron at eight o'clock in the morning for some details and information the person wanted to go over, but they had yet to show up. She hated waking up so early for nothing. She was about to leave when a voice behind her startled her.

"Glad you came Rita." A small voice said behind her. She jumped and glared down at the ten year old standing there.

"Look, I'm waiting for someone rather important, I don't have the time."

"I know, I summoned you here. Come with me." The boy motioned her to follow to the back room. Rita hesitated but followed.

He sat down and Rita sat across from him. Eyeing him with great interest.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured out who I am." The boy said in amusement.

Rita looked him over and gasped.

"Harry Potter?" She whispered more to herself.

"Glad you know who I am now. Now we can get down to business." Harry replied.

"What sort of business?"

"I've got an offer for you. I have some 'informants' who have told me of upcoming events and things that are going on. I could tip you off, you get the story and write it. However, you must write the truth, don't change it or edit it. If it must be done by making it horrible, it will be against people I tell you." Harry answered.

Rita only stared at him.

"Why, would I do this?" she hissed.

"Because if you don't, I will leave a note with the Aurors about you being an unregistered Animagus." Harry whispered.

Rita paled. "How did you…?"

"I told you, I know things that will make your head spin." Harry replied.

"Okay, what do you have for me?" Rita sighed in defeat.

"In about six to eight months, I will contact you again. With a story that will truly boost your creditability." Harry replied as he turn to leave.

"So I leave with nothing?" Rita asked.

"You could do a story on how the goblins of Gringotts plan on upgrading security." Harry replied as he waved his hand goodbye without looking. Rita sighed and headed to Gringotts.

When Rita arrived she immediately approached the teller asking him questions about a possible security upgrade.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter, our mutual party told us you would be coming. Yes, we will be placing new upgrades around the vaults and creating more traps for intruders attempting to break into Gringotts." The goblin replied.

"Who should I speak to about the upgrade in security?" Rita asked.

"Grahloh should be the one to talk to about it. He was planning on a making a statement latter today." The goblin replied.

Rita Skeeter couldn't believe the luck she got. She got a story that would lead her to great fortune, but she had to keep her end of the deal.

* * *

Harry walked back up the stairs to his room. Rowena was still sleeping. It took her a while, but she finally learned how write her name and the alphabet in modern English.

Harry was mostly pleased with her progress but was shocked to see there was a huge difference in how things were written between their times. He hadn't realized it would be so hard to change how Rowena wrote.

However she had got it done none the less.

"Rowena wake up."

"Hmmm? Not now mum." She murmured.

"Aguamenti" Harry muttered, making water splash onto Rowena's face.

"What was that?" She screamed. Harry laughed and told her what he'd done.

"That was rude." She huffed. Harry could only grin.

"Come on, we need breakfast. Please tell me I don't have teach you how to eat." Harry replied. She looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Of course I know how to eat." Rowena hissed at him.

Harry looked at her slightly alarmed.

"You sounded like Salazar for a moment." Harry replied. Rowena smiled.

"Those three were my friends. Of course I can imitate them easily."

Rowena put on her robe and Harry led her downstairs.

"It's going to be a long year. Depending on how well you are doing, we will let the Wizarding World know who you are in six months." Harry said.

"How much has changed?" Rowena asked.

"A lot. It's not like it was back then. Many things have changed, and not for the better."

"What are the school houses called again?" Harry couldn't help but grin.

"Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." Harry replied causing her to choke on her morning pumpkin juice.

"You're kidding?!"

"I'm not, you were the founders so they named a house after you. In honor of your hard work and dedication." Harry replied.

"Why did you bring me back?" Rowena asked. Harry sighed, he had dreaded this question.

"There is a Wizard in this time, who goes by the name of Lord Voldemort. He started hunting down wizards and witches for a new world order. It was dark times, Rowena, people were running scared. Voldemort, around twenty years ago, began to gather followers to do his bidding. He is respected as a skilled duellist and a powerful wizard, but he went darker than dark. He was so bad, people even fear speaking his name. That was until a strange boy defeated the Dark Lord, breaking him and causing him to be vanquished. However, he didn't die. He lives on still, in hiding. However when he returns he will bring forth an army the likes of which this world has never seen. Last time, I called forth Gryffindor to aid me, however he suggested I summon you. He told me, I needed to outsmart the Dark Lord and you were the greatest of the four. Seeing how you're also my ancestor it was easier than with Gryffindor."

"So you summoned me to aid you in your quest to defeat this Dark Lord? How come everything seems so… peaceful?"

"Because I sent myself back in time. Back to my ten year old form. Shortly after I did, I brought you back." Harry answered.

"Shame I'm ten, wish I was older." She replied.

"You name is Rowena Synnove from now on." Harry added.

"Isn't that Scandinavian?"

"Yes, it means 'Sun Gift'."

"I don't like it."

"It's an old wizard name from Scandinavia. Well respected. We both know that you're originally from Scotland, but we also need to throw some mix into your name. You cannot return and say your name is Rowena Ravenclaw. People will think your insane and will send you to St. Mungo's Insanity Ward."

"St. Mungo's?"

"A wizarding hospital. For now, let's go over some basic history." Harry replied has he pulled out Hogwarts: A History.

**January 14th 1991**

_The Heir to Rowena Ravenclaw discovered!  
By Rita Skeeter_

_A young witch stumbled into Diagon Alley yesterday, however, this witch was unusually bright and she kept to herself. It was by pure luck that I heard the young lady tell her name to one Harry Potter. Her name is Rowena Synnove._

_Oddly enough, it appears the descendents of Ravenclaw were hiding in the cold lands of Scandinavia to escape against the Dark Witches and Wizards that were hunting the family for the Lost Diadem, believing the legendary item could make them invincible against their enemies._

Rowena put the paper down looking at herself in amazement.

"It's new to you?" Harry asked as he laid down his copy.

"I'm surprised the picture moves. I knew I was going to be mentioned but, can I ask why you made me famous?" she replied.

"Two reasons. One, it will take some pressure off you being the girlfriend of the Boy-Who-Lived. Two, there is a man who is known as Horace Slughorn, he used to be a Professor at Hogwarts; he has excellent connections in the Wizarding World. I will also advise you to be on your guard, for he has a tendency to manipulate people, as he likes to collect trophies."

"Trophies?"

"Professor Horace Slughorn doesn't enjoy power. He is the person who sits behind the scenes. He likes the backseat. Be careful, for you could become apart of his collection." Harry warned.

"Using my celebrity status to increase my power. You also did that to improve things for your own plans."

"I will tell you my plans, when we get you to be skilful at Occlumency."

"What's that?" Rowena asked.

"Mind defense magic. Getting the book will be a bit difficult, but it will add creditability to your own powers. I have no doubt you will master it. However, until you do so, I cannot tell you much." Harry replied.

Rowena nodded as she began her new lesson.

**_July 31st 1991_**

_Icon & Heir Returns!  
Rita Skeeter  
Surprisingly, today two young children walked into the Leaky Cauldron to get their school supplies. They managed to gather not only books for the school curriculum, but books about the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts along with other advanced magical study guides. These two students are Harry Potter and Rowena Synnove._

_These two were greeted by Diagon Alley's finest shops and their welcoming tenders. Sadly these young children were shopping alone. One would suspect someone from the Ministry or even Dumbledore would try and show these two promising young children the ropes of the Wizarding World, but sadly it did not appear to be so…'_

Harry laid the paper down as Rowena looked at Harry in amazement.

"You're plan, may work better than you think." Rowena said, grinning like the little school girl she was supposed to be.

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N - Once again I like to send my thanks to graysorrow for editing my story and being my beta. hope everyone enjoyed teh new chapter._**


	3. Hogwarts Express

**Magical Chronicles  
**

A/N – edited and completey. Hope everyone enjoys.

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts Express**

Rowena waved her wand as Harry showed her some basic magic. Harry watched proudly as she stood regally with the wand held aloft.

"You like your wand don't you?" Harry commented as she gave it another wave.

"Of course, who would have thought I would have a great wand? Birch with a Phoenix Feather, 12 inches. I love it." She replied, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Good, we have about a month left before we leave for Hogwarts. Best we get you prepared as much as we can." Harry replied.

"This new world is truly incredible. I can't believe how much has changed." She mused.

"Anyway, let's go out to eat. I want to celebrate my birthday with you."

Rowena nodded as the pair walked down the stairs. Harry and Rowena had grown close. There was no secret about that. Rowena while she acted like a kid, also acted very mature and had began to see Harry as an older brother. Harry himself couldn't help but feel bonded to Rowena as he felt himself being over protective of her. They walked down the stairs of Number Four Private Drive, the home of Harry's beloved family.

"What do you want boy?" Uncle Vernon growled. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I have a name." Harry replied.

"Boy…" Vernon growled but step back when both Harry and Rowena drew their wands. "Harry…" He replied while looking as if had been forced to swallow a lemon. "What do you want?"

"I'm going out, it's my birthday after all."

"I hope you don't come back…" Vernon muttered.

"Look we both know why I stay here. It's because of the blood wards. Unless you want those murdering bastards from my world to show up on your door step and torture Dudley into insanity by all means kick me out. The only reason why I even bother to stay here is stop Dumbledore from harassing me about staying here; If it was my choice I would kill you all myself." Harry stated in a dangerous tone. Aunt Petunia and Dudley who were watching couldn't help but shiver. Harry had changed, forcing Dudley to do all of his chores. Aunt Petunia was force to cook for Harry. They all remembered the last time they told him no.

**Flashback  
_  
_**"Crucio." Harry hissed as he held the three Dursley's by Levicorpus. They hung upside down screaming in pain as the curse hit them. When he stopped he glared at them promising more pain.

"Now, do we still have a problem?" Harry asked softly. He looked at them menacingly.

"If you don't release us…"

"What…? You think you scare me Vernon. You tend to forget, that what I'm doing is child's play compared to what the Death Eaters will do if they come here. Crucio." Harry snarled as the three of them began to scream again.

"I take it you've all had enough, perhaps I should end it and just kill you three." Harry replied.

The three Dursley's eyes opened wide.

"So, do we now have an understanding?" Harry asked in a coldly.

The three Dursley's nodded. Unable to believe this was the nephew/cousin who they had bullied for years.

"If you threaten me in anyway, I will set a creature on you that will make you wish you had been more than nice. You would have to deal with the most wanted criminals of my world. Remember that." Harry said coolly. Rowena looked at him before staring at the Dursley's. She knew and could tell, there was no love between Harry and the Dursley's. It would be hours later, before she realized the horror and the evil that were known as the Dursley's.

**Flashback Ends  
_  
_**"If you don't mind, drive us to London, since it's my birthday I want to take Rowena out to eat." Harry said calmly.

Vernon looked like he wanted nothing more than to strangle Harry at making such a suggestion. However he nodded and grabbed his car keys. Dudley flinched away in fear as Harry passed him. Shortly after what he did to him and his parents Dudley tried to punch the 'freak' cousin only to find himself transformed into a pig. Then Harry had threatened to take Dudley to a meat shack where they could cut him open. These days, Dudley just avoided Harry as much as possible.

"I just hope you will keep your freakishness to yourself." Vernon growled.

Harry glared at him.

"Uh… I mean… you won't be… uh… using….magic… while you're in London." he stammered.

"We have very little reason to do so. We are only going to eat."

"Are all muggles like this during this time?" Rowena whispered.

"No. Many muggles love the idea of magic. But while there are people who love magic, there are also people who hate magic. My beloved family is one of those who hate it." Harry whispered back.

Uncle Vernon dropped them off at Charing Cross Road. Harry and Rowena quickly slipped past some muggles and entered the Leaky Cauldron. For Uncle Vernon he only saw them vanish as they walked past several people. He shook his head and drove off.

Harry and Rowena entered quickly and moved towards an empty table. They sat at the table and pulled their hoods down.

"Can I help you dears?"

"Yes, can we get grilled steak please?" Harry replied.

"Very well, one moment."

"You said that with our vaults we can buy almost everything the Wizarding Britain and then some. What do you got in mind?" Rowena asked as she took a ship of her butterbeer. "This is good." She commented as she took another sip.

"Slow down on that or you'll be hiccupping for a long time. Anyway, the Dark Lord will target two main symbols of Magical Britain. Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic. Mostly because those are the two main factions that will stand up to him. The three main factions of the war are Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The Ministry of Magic and Albus Dumbledore along with his Order of the Phoenix. The two fighting for the 'good' side don't really get along well, but they work together somewhat. If we create our own fraction, then we will become the wild cards in this war."

"But the war hasn't started." Rowena replied.

"Not yet, but it will in a few years. That's why I'm going to take you to the elves." Harry replied

"The elves, you mean the Elves of Silvermoon?" Harry nodded while Rowena eyed him in awe.

"They are the ones who trained me during my past life." Harry replied.  
**_  
_**Harry stopped talking when the waitress appeared and handed them their meals. They were eating when the door opened and Professor Quirrell entered.

"Are you almost done?" Harry asked her as she looked at him curiously.

"We have business with Gringotts." Harry whispered. He glance at Quirrell's back as he enter Diagon Alley, he knew Voldemort was here.

"We better started making our plans a bit faster, the Dark Lord is on the move." Harry whispered.

Rowena looked at him and then looked at the guy with the turban.

"He's Voldemort?" She asked sceptically.

"No, he's a puppet. A Death Eater, not a strong one, but a skilled one. Stay on your guard." Harry whispered.

Rowena nodded and quickly devoured her food. So fast Harry looked at her, completely stunned. They quickly replaced their hoods and slipped into Diagon Alley and headed straight for Gringotts. They got there in recorded time and Harry immediately entered the Directors room.

"Director, has Vault 713 been empted?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Rubeus Hagrid came, on orders from Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel to empty the vault. For what reason would you like to know Mr. Potter?" Ragnok replied.

"Good, because you're about to deal with an attempted robbery." Harry replied.

"An attempted robbery, by whom?"

"Voldemort."

"He is here?"

"He's possessing a another wizard. Professor Quirrell."

"I have heard of this young man. They say he is brilliant." Ragnok replied.

"Sadly, he joined Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"What do you recommend we do?" Ragnok replied.

"Voldemort won't get his hands on the sorcerer stone. So I say we let him be and contact Rita Skeeter."

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Ragnok asked.

"I got blackmail material on her. If she tries anything against us, she will pay for it, in the form of a ticket to Azkaban. Anyway, I've got another matter I wish to discuss with you." Harry replied, his face turning kid like to serious.

"What kind of business?" Ragnok replied.

"The Goblin nation once was proud of the fact they controlled many lands. Then the wizards took the lands from themselves resulting in the first Goblin-Wizard war, correct?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm surprised you know that's how wizards and goblins first began to hate each other."

"Well, what if I could help you create your own lands to control? Something not like Gringotts, but something similar to Hogsmeade. Especially, if you gain international power." Harry asked calmly.

"What have you got in mind?" Ragnok replied, his eyes shining with greed. Though Harry knew, when a goblin showed greed in their eyes, they saw great profit. Harry pulled out a parchment and handed it to Ragnok.

"How soon can you begin?" Harry asked.

"We can get started right away. You have France secured?" Ragnok replied as he read the parchment.

"Yes, we also have a place in the Ramsgate. I have another near Calais. I'm trying to get a place in Kristiansand, Norway. Until then, focus on Calais and Ramsgate."

"We will start at once." Ragnok replied. Harry bowed and left with Rowena. She bowed before she followed Harry.

"Why do you treat the goblins with equality?" Rowena asked Harry once she was beside him.

"Because they deserve it. We have done nothing but look down upon them. They deserve to have their honor restored. For too long, the arrogance of wizards has blinded us to our real friends. This is what is causing the collapse of the Wizarding World. That is why, I will forefill the plan. I know you are having a hard time agreeing with it but, for our future don't you agree we should put a stop to it?"

"I agree but, you know being from when I am, I'm not sure if the trust between us can truly be honored."

"It can, you will discover that Goblins are very trustworthy, more so than wizards who seek power and fame for their own gain." Harry replied. Rowena sighed knowing full well she couldn't change his mind.

"So what shall we do since we've got a month before Hogwarts?"

"Get ready, events are going to happen too quickly for either of our liking I'm sure."

_**September 1st, Platform 9 3/4's**_

Rowena admitted to herself, things were very different. Though she proved good at history, she was still amazed that muggles managed to make themselves so advanced. Harry proved to be very smart when it came to their preparation. He filled their small bottomless bags with what seemed lifetimes worth of stuff.

"So who should we watch out for?" Rowena asked as she went through the barrier to join Harry on the platform.

"Mostly the Weasley's. The twins, Fred and George are okay. Watch out for Ron, Ginny, the parents and Percy though. Bill and Charlie are alright. However the other three are trouble. In more than one way for us. So stay clear." Harry replied.

"Why are they dangerous?" Rowena asked as she pulled her stuff onto one of the carriage's and Harry entered.

"Ron is very jealous; he will try to make friends with us mostly because of our frame. He will betray us in many ways to seek his own fame and fortune. Percy doesn't like us for some reason. Most likely because of our talents and our ability to judge people. It's Ginny who is the worse one. She is very obsessed with me. Believing I am the only one for her. It's a well known fact that I - through my family, hold many things, she wants these things for herself and is unwillingly to let have anyone else have them. It always has to be about her, not her friends or family."

"Sounds like Circe."

"She could be worse."

"Who else?"

"He won't be much of a problem, but Draco Malfoy with his little goons Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy Parkinson could be a problem for you; Blaise Zabini could be a little trouble."

"So we should avoid them."

"Not really, we could be a bit Slytherin with them. Use them to our own advantage."

"You mean, use them?"

"In a way, we can be on friendly terms with them, but not really be their friend."

They found an empty compartment and went in.

"Are you going to make friends?" Rowena asked him.

"Maybe, but I'm not really into friends right now. I'm more worried about the events of Hogwarts that will happen. Anyway, to help you keep your mind off things, wait 'till you see a Quidditch match."

"I can't wait. You keep going on and on about Quidditch." Rowena muttered. The train gave a jerk and started to move.

"I'm never going to get use to this." Rowena muttered as the train began to pick up speed.

"It feels odd… with no one to say good bye to us." Rowena mentioned.

"I'm used to it, been alone all my life. My aunt and uncle don't really care about me. For you, well… I'm sorry." Harry replied softly.

"Don't be, I remember teaching Helena when she was young… perhaps I was a fool."

"We all make mistakes. This time, we can correct them."

"True."

They rode on in silence both reading a book. A habit, she had made him get into. There was a knock and the door then opened and Harry looked up to see the Twins with Lee Jordan.

"Sorry, thought this was empty." The twins replied. Harry said nothing but went back to his book.

"I'm Fred, this is George and this is Lee Jordan." Fred introduced.

"Twins huh, I heard about some trouble makers in Hogwarts. They were known as the Weasley Twins. You are not them are you?" Harry asked in a mock question. The Weasley Twins didn't look offended.

"Yes, we didn't expect our reputation to proceed us."

"Who are you two first years?" Lee asked.

"Rowena Synnove."

"Harry Potter."

"Are you two really?" The three replied in loud voices.

"Colloportus." Harry hissed as the door swung shut. Fred, George and Lee stood there with shocked expressions on their face. They tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Finally the three realized what they did and left.

Shortly afterwards a prefect came by and opened the door with his wand.

"You're not supposed to lock the doors to your compartment." Percy growled. Harry sighed and looked up at Percy.

"I take it it's a crime to have peace and quiet." Harry asked. Percy turned a shade of red matching his hair before he let out a growl.

"I'm warning you, you step out of line one more time, and I will have you expelled." Percy barked. He turned and left the two alone.

"I see what you mean. I already don't like him." Rowena commented from behind her book. Harry said nothing, there was nothing Percy could do to them anyway. Though he had always wondered why Percy seemed to hate him so much.

Harry pulled out Advance Spellwork & Charms and began to read. He was enjoying himself until he realized someone was in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but everywhere else is full, can me and my friends sit down?" The girl asked.

"Sure." Harry replied. The girl sat down and Harry nearly groaned when he realized most of them were Ravenclaw students.

"You're the boy I met at Madam Malkin's last year right?" Cho asked.

"That's right, you're Cho Chang correct?" Harry asked.

"I'm surprised you remembered my name. That's Roger Davis, Marietta Edgecombe, Michael Corner, Grant Page and Eddie Carmichael. We are apart of Ravenclaw house." Cho replied.

Harry sighed. He knew how rude it was not to introduce yourself.

"I'm Harry, this is Rowena." Harry replied curtly.

They look a little shocked at the rudeness but their eyes opened wide when they realized who the two were.

"Harry Potter? Rowena Syvonne?" Cho whispered.

"Please don't go spreading that around." Harry whispered. He hated the crowds.

"I'm sorry, but do you two have any idea…"

"Yes. Not to be rude, but we don't like having all the crowds and people gagging at us for no reason." Harry replied.

"You know, if you want that Dreamless Sleep potion, you could be a little nicer Harry." Rowena spoke up. The Ravenclaws stared at Rowena in shock.

"You can make a Dreamless Sleep potion?" Roger asked in a small voice.

"Yes. Though I hate Herbology and Potions." Rowena muttered.

"That's true, you never did like working with the science of magic." Harry replied with a smile.

"So, what house do you two plan to be in?" Cho asked.

"Ravenclaw." Rowena answered at once, causing several of the students to laugh.

"What about you Harry?"

"Don't care." Harry answered. Harry just continued to read trying to ignore the faces he had witness die during the Battle of Hogwarts.

Harry looked up to see a boy and a girl his age standing there.

"Can we sit, everyone else is full." The girl asked in a sneering way.

"Yes you can, but I suggest you improve your manners. Other wise, you won't be allowed the second time." Harry answered coolly. He looked up to identify them. Blaise and Pansy, he knew them well. Not well enough as he would have liked however. He needed to learn more about them.

"This compartment is getting crowded Harry." Rowena replied from behind her book.

"Are you two planning on being in Ravenclaw?" Blaise asked. He kept his emotions in check. Though he would have preferred to sneer at them for reading a book.

"I know I am, I'm the last living descendent of the Ravenclaw line. Harry is the mystery. He doesn't care where he goes."

It took a moment for the new pair to realize what she said before they stood there gapping at her. They just realized who these people Pansy and Blaise sat across from the duo, three boys walked by and one nodded to Pansy.

"Draco, you made it." Pansy squealed in delight. Draco looked a little sick before he recovered.

"If I were you Pansy Parkinson, I would get rid of that fake girlish charm you have. You will find it will bring you misfortune." Harry replied. Everyone turned to look at him.

"How do you know my name?" Pansy asked her eyes showing her shock. Blaise too, was looking at Harry in amazement.  
Harry lift his finger.

"Pansy Parkinson, pure-blood witch, lives with her parents and is a decent person, if she isn't busy making others look weaker than herself." Harry replied and he moved to Blaise while Pansy was gapping at him. "Blaise Zabini, lives with his mother… who has been married seven times with all her husbands being rich and powerful, leaving her very wealthy. Grew up without a father and learned to trust and respect only himself." Harry finished as Blaise took on an angry expression.

He pointed towards Draco. "Draco Malfoy, the son of one of greatest Death Eater's - Lucius Malfoy and his mother, Nacrissa Malfoy nee' Black, related to Bellatrix Lestrange nee' Black - the most feared witch in over a century, through his mother. Also is the third cousin to one Sirus Black. Prides himself as a pureblood and has the potential to be a great Slytherin." Harry said bluntly. Draco looked at him in shock. Harry then moved towards Crabbe and Goyle.

"Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle; also the sons of Death Eater's, while you two are indeed loyal, you have no brains." As he finished Crabbe and Goyle scratched their heads, wondering if they had been insulted.

"You dare…" Pansy hissed.

"I am merely stating the truth, there is very little I do not know. However I tell you this now, the five of you have many weaknesses, until you learn them and counter them, you will find yourselves on a thin line." Harry replied.

"You still speak in riddles Harry. I thought I was the one to speak cryptically." Rowena smiled.

"Something I picked up from you." Harry grinned.

"How do you know our names?" Pansy asked.

"Let's just say I know a little something that helps me. It's nearly impossible to lie to me. But I can lie to others with ease without revealing anything." Harry replied smiling.

"That's a Slytherin trait, you're are cunning, very cunning." Blaise mentioned.

"Each house has one thing in common, Power. For Slytherin, they covert power. Gryffindor uses power. Hufflepuff stands up to power, Ravenclaw respects power." Harry answered.

"That is true, in an odd way that is very true." Rowena said thoughtfully as she considered it.

"What are you?" Harry asked.

"I want power, that's one thing I've always been taught. So I'll be Slytherin." Draco replied with a note of pride in his voice.

"Make sure that is what you want, not what your parents want." Harry replied.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"All of you, will most likely be in Slytherin house. But remember, when you join the house, it's not you're parents choice, it's yours. You and you alone, are responsible for your actions. Soon, you all will learn that there is the easy path… and the right path. You can only follow the whims of your parents so long before you must make your own stand."

"You're very mysterious." Pansy stated seriously.

"That's to be expected. I did defeat Voldemort when I was a baby. I have been researching that, I'm sure I could be more powerful than he. I just need to find that power." Harry said, ignoring everyone's shudder at Voldemort's name.

"Hey Pansy…" Harry started. She looked at him with a little fear in her eyes.

"I would suggest you let your hair grow; people might mistake you for a boy. Also, don't worry about your looks, if you just keep eating right, and taking care of yourself, you'll turn out beautiful." Harry finished calmly. Pansy blushed at Harry's remark.

Shortly after everyone settled in, another boy appeared. He was carrying his luggage in his left hand and carrying a rat in his right. He wore very bad robes and had dirt on his face.

"Sorry, everywhere else is full, can I join you guys?" He asked. Harry opened his mouth to say no, but Rowena beat him to it.

"Sure you can." She replied in a sweet voice. Harry threw her a fithly look, telling her he didn't approve of her letting him in. She shrugged her shoulders, she didn't care… she just wanted to get to know her enemy.

"I'm Ron by the way… Ron Weasley."

"Draco Malfoy, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle." Draco said arrogantly as Crabbe and Goyle were arm wrestling. Ron snorted, trying to hide his laughter. Draco however didn't take to kindly to that.

"I don't need to ask who you are. Red hair, poor clothing, hand me downs no doubt, and freckles… you must be a Weasley." Draco snarled back.

"Finite." Harry hissed the moment Ron drew his wand. Ron was blasted backwards. Harry was sure Ron didn't know any real spells, but he didn't want to take any chances.

"One, Draco, you shouldn't have insulted him. It's not very polite." Harry commented. Draco looked at Harry in amazement.

"Why are you…?" Draco asked while Ron started laughing. "Serves you right." Ron said through is laughter.

"Same goes for you." Harry snapped. Ron stopped laughing and looked at Harry in disbelief. "Just because someone has a different name and you may find it funny, doesn't give you the right to mock and insult them." Harry growled.

Ron looked at Harry like he had betrayed him.

"You're a Gryffindor, you shouldn't be siding with the dirty snakes!" Ron nearly yelled.

"I have yet to be sorted, so I doubt I'll be a Gryffindor - even if it is purely to keep out of your company. Unless you have something reasonable to say, leave." Harry said coldly. Harry could feel the anger radiating out of him. Ron however was either too stupid or too brave and ignored it, while looking at Harry with a murderous look.

"You better watch who you hang out with Potter, or else you'll end up the same as your pathetic excuse for parents." Ron sneered. Harry stood up as did Rowena. Ron, finally realizing his mistake as Harry's magic started to show in his rage, bolted out the door before either of them could curse him.

"What a selfish bastard." Rowena huffed, putting away her wand. Harry also put away his wand, though he still looked quite dangerous to the others occupying the compartment. The other students shrank back in their seats away from him, unsure what was going to happen. Finally, Harry calmed down and sank back into his seat.

"That was rude of what he did, you didn't deserve that." Pansy spoke in a hesitant whisper. The others nodded in agreement. Harry muttered a brief thank-you, but still had a look on his face colder than an arctic blizzard.

They rode in silence, while they couldn't blame Harry for being angry; they could only hope he wouldn't take his anger out on them. However, Harry calmed down and they began to relax. Several minutes passed before the witch with the trolley came by. Harry got a bit of everything for him and Rowena and they started eating everything. Draco and Pansy soon joined in and Harry couldn't help but smile.

He liked the group but he was also keeping his guard up. These were some of the people responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people in the future. Draco and Pansy redeemed themselves, but Blaise was lost while trying to save lives. It seemed odd to Harry, sitting with his former school rivals. However, he already had made some changes and couldn't help but make a few more. However, he was going to be careful, Rowena warned him some of his information on the future might not work if too much changed, or even a simple thing.

They all started to laugh and talk about Quidditch. Rowena felt odd, she wasn't much a Quidditch fan. She had always preferred wizard's chess. She started playing against Roger Davis who was defeated nearly five times before he called it quits.

"How did you do that? You beat Roger in seven moves." Cho asked.

"I'm able to break patterns down in seconds. Seeing how someone moves will show me how to counter them." Rowena replied.

"Don't feel bad, she's beaten full grown wizards. As Rowena said, she is quite good at breaking down patterns and puzzles." Harry mentioned as he was looking through his stack of famous wizards cards.

"Hey, I got Ravenclaw." Harry said with a wink, handing it to Rowena. She eyed it and smiled.

"I guess our look are a trait shared by all Ravenclaws. We are all look alike." Rowena murmured with a smile as she handed the card back.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"She is talking about her family." Harry replied. Harry looked outside and realized it was dark.

"We better change, we will be at Hogwarts soon." Harry replied.

'Neville and Hermione didn't come… did they go somewhere else?'

The girls quickly got changed and the boys easily put their robes over their own clothing. Harry picked a bag up and placed it in his pocket. The train soon came to a stop and the group jumped off.

"See ya." Cho said as she walked off with the other second years.

"We aren't going with them?" Draco asked.

"No, we cross the lake. They take the carriages. It's tradition for first years." Rowena answered.

"F'st years this way! F'st years!" A loud voice shouted out.

The group followed the voice to see a big man with wild hair.

'Hagrid, I'd nearly forgotten what he looks like.'

"I wonder who this oaf is." Draco said disdainfully.

"Draco, remember, manners. You don't want to get off on the wrong foot at Hogwarts." Harry whispered. Draco paled and nodded. He realized that Harry had a point.

"His name is Rubeus Hagrid. The gamekeepers of Hogwarts." Harry replied.

"Doesn't he live in a hut on grounds?" Rowena whispered.

"Yea, don't eat anything he gives you." He whispered back.

"Foll'w me." Hagrid said gruffly as he led the first years to the dock.

"No more then four to a boat, get in." Hagrid shouted.

Harry and Rowena got in one, shortly followed by Draco and Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle got in a boat with Blaise and Nott. Ron got in a boat with Seamus, Dean and Neville.

"Alri'te, everyone in… forward." Hagrid shouted. The boats jerked and they slowly moved across the lake. It was a few moments later when the moon came out that Hogwarts came into view. Harry could only stare in joy as he saw the castle again.

They rode in silence and all gazing at the castle. Hagrid led them up the grass towards the front doors, he knocked and the door opened revealing Professor McGonagall standing there waiting.  
_**

* * *

**_

A/N - Once again I like to send my thanks to graysorrow for editing my story and being my beta. hope everyone enjoyed teh new chapter.


	4. First Day

**Magical Chronicles**

A/N – Someone said, America isn't the only one with nuclear weapons. This is true, I am more than aware of this fact. I said, the American's were the ones who started dropping nuclear warheads on Britain. I never said they were the only one with nuclear power. In the future, the war became so chaotic that the American's didn't want to risk sending in more of their troops to Britain, they started using artillery fire power, mostly nukes. Voldemort however, used the radiation of the nukes and managed to create a new style of Inferius known as Wraith (Check out Warhammer: Dawn of War or any Warhammer games). Just too clear things up.

**Chapter 4: First Day**

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take it from here." Professor McGonagall replied as she led the students into the entrance hall.

"Wait here, will be ready for you in a moment." Professor McGonagall replied as she left.

"So it's true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Ron shouted. Everyone started whispering towards each other.

'_Last time Draco did that…'_

Ron walked towards the group where Harry stood.

"There are many things in the wizarding world you don't know Potter. I can help you." Ron replied coolly. He held out his hand expecting Harry to shake it. Harry glared at him and notices Dean and Seamus standing beside Ron.

"I believe we've already had this conversation on the train. You're 'help' was noted and I believe I told you, I walk alone." Harry answered coolly. Ron turned a shade of red. Clearly not expecting Harry to turn him down in front of everyone. He growled.

"It was that reason why your parents died Potter. If you don't learn any manners, then you'll end up just like them."

"Then why don't you teach me." Harry hissed.

Ron reached for his wand before he could; Rowena appeared by Harry's shoulder with her wand pointing dangerously at Ron's face.

A/N – If anyone seen the Batman with Jack Nicholson who played the Joker, it's similar to when Bob appeared at Jack's side when Detective Finch pointed the gun Joker.

"You're the one who needs to be careful. Rowena and I are very close. Threatening me is the same as threatening her." Harry warned.

"Why you…" Ron growled. Seamus and Dean drew their wands but were hit by a red flash of light that hit them both. It took a moment for everyone realized that Harry had his wand drawn and he was the one who cast the spell.

Ron growled as he took a step back.

"I pray there isn't a problem." A voice replied above them. Everyone jumped to see several ghost were gathering around.

Ron walked away, looking away. Clearly to hide his embarrassment.

"New students I take it? Not fighting I hope." One of the ghost replied. Rowena slip her wand away and easily mask her face into a puzzle one.

"I hope you're in Hufflepuff, my old house." The Fat Friar replied.

"Move along, the sorting is about to begin." Professor McGonagall replied. The ghost disappeared as she led the students into the great hall.

"When I call you're name, you will sit on this stool and wait to be sorted." Professor McGonagall replied.

"Abbott, Hannah." "Hufflepuff."

"Bones, Susan." "Hufflepuff."

"Boot, Terry" "Ravenclaw"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy." "Ravenclaw."

"Brown, Lavender." "Gryffindor."

"Bulstrode, Millicent." "Slytherin."

"Corner, Michael." "Ravenclaw."

"Cornfoot, Stephen." "Ravenclaw."

"Crabbe, Vincent." "Slytherin."

"Davis, Tracey." "Slytherin."

"Entwhistle, Kevin." "Ravenclaw."

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin." "Hufflepuff."

"Finnigan, Seamus." "Gryffindor."

"Goldstein, Anthony." "Ravenclaw."

"Greengrass, Daphne." "Slytherin."

"Goyle, Gregory." "Slytherin."

"Granger, Hermione." "Gryffindor."

"Hopkins, Wayne." "Hufflepuff."

"Jones, Megan." "Hufflepuff."

"Li, Su." "Ravenclaw."

"Longbottom, Neville." "Gryffindor."

"MacDougal, Morag." "Ravenclaw."

"Macmillan, Ernie." "Hufflepuff."

"Malfoy, Draco." "Slytherin."

"Nott, Theodore." "Slytherin."

"Parkinson, Pansy." "Slytherin."

"Patil, Padma." "Ravenclaw."

"Patil, Parvati." "Gryffindor."

"Potter, Harry."

Silence entered the great hall. Harry could hear the whispers erupting the great hall. Harry hated this, he hated being talked about. He sat on the stool and let the sorting hat sit on his head.

'_Hello Mr. Potter… I have been expecting you. Wait; what's this… you've been here before… this cannot be. What sort of magic is this?'_

'_Nice to see you again. How I would love to explain everything to you, you will find that our time is sort.'_

'_Too true Mr. Potter, now, where to put you… Hufflepuff is an option. You're loyal beyond a doubt. Though trust is something you don't give so easily. Gryffindor is an option, you're brave without a doubt. You wouldn't even know fear if it stood in your face. Slytherin is also a good possibility. You could be great, there is no doubt about that, and Slytherin would help you on your way to greatness.'_

'_While I wouldn't mind be put in Slytherin, however…'_

'_Awe yes, Professor Snape will always be on your case about everything. There is no doubt about that, I will remind him that you are not your father. Let's see… oh, what's this… you seem rather close to… how could this be…? You brought back Rowena Ravenclaw herself?!'_

'_Don't tell anyone. If people knew, then….'_

'_I couldn't agree anymore than you do. You seem very attach to her, more than you realize. Then it's quiet clear where you should go.'_

"RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat shouted. The table on the far side all screamed and jump to their feet.

'_I shall tell no one of your secrets. I will forever keep them.'_

'_Thanks.'_

"WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" The house shouted. The others where clapping, though Slytherin did it half heartily. Only, Draco and Pansy clapped loudly.

It took several minutes before everyone could settle down.

"How long was I sitting down?" Harry asked as he sat between Cho and Terry.

"Nearly twenty minutes. What in the world were you saying to the hat? Having a conversation."

"Something like that… the hat couldn't make its mind up what house I should be in, seeing how I qualified for every house. But I was chosen to be in Ravenclaw."

'_Could I be falling in love?'_

"Smith, Zacharias." "Hufflepuff."

"Syvonne, Rowena." Rowena stepped forward. The hat didn't even touch her head when it screamed "Ravenclaw." She immediately got up and sat next to Harry. Who clapped as she sat down. The Ravenclaw house went nuts, they had two legendary people in their house. Many patted and shook their hands. Harry waved them off by pointing out they still were in the middle of the sorting.

"Thomas, Dean." "Gryffindor."

"Turpin, Lisa." "Ravenclaw."

"Weasley, Ronald." "Gryffindor."

"Zabini, Blaise." "Slytherin."

Professor McGonagall took the sorting hat away as Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"To our old students, welcome back! To our new students, welcome! I have, a few announcements I need to make out. First, all students should be aware that our caretaker, Mr. Filch has ask me to remind everyone there is to be no magic and no joke items being thrown in the corridors. To be noted, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students… some of our older students should know this well." Dumbledore replied his eyes twinkling towards the Weasley Twins. "On a more serious note, the Third Floor Corridor on the right side of the school is out-of-bounds to all students unless you wish to die a very painful death." Dumbledore replied in a serious tone. Several students however laugh. Harry eyed Dumbledore careful. "Now let the feast beginning." Dumbledore replied as the food magically appeared.

Rowena and Harry immediately started eating everything in front of them.

"The food is good, better than the Leaky Cauldron." Rowena replied as she was eating chicken.

Harry laugh and drained his goblet.

"Hogwarts food is indeed good. Best I've had." Harry replied. Agreeing with Rowena. The students all began talking with each other. Talking about classes, their summer vacation or simply asking about Quidditch. Harry enjoyed the conversation he even joined in.

Harry couldn't help but feel like a kid again. Even Rowena was enjoying herself. She was talking too Lisa Turpin Padma Parvati and Su Li. Harry was talking to Terry Boot and Michael corner.

Harry glance at the Gryffindor table and noticed that Ron was glaring at him with hatred. Harry eyed him back then shrug, Ron's jealously was understandable, but hatred? Maybe Ron hated him more than he realized.

Harry piled Rowena's plate full of desert when she claimed she couldn't eat anymore.

"You're going to eat; no way I'm walking around with a skeleton all day." Harry remarked.

Rowena gave a 'humph' and began eating.

Harry was enjoying the pumpkin pie himself. He also put ice cream and wipe cream on it. When the desert was finish, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Before I send you all off to bed, I've got another announcement. The teachers and I have agreed, to cut the time off many of your learning period." Dumbledore replied. A great cheer when up, it took a few moments before everyone settle down. "However, seeing how we couldn't just let a student wander freely in the castle, we have agreed to do a mass joining of studying. In other words, all first years… will be taking their classes' together everyday. This will follow through you all, third years and up will be a little different. So will all O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T. students. Everything will be explained by your head of houses tomorrow when you get your class schedules." Dumbledore replied as the students all began to enjoy themselves. "Now off to bed, tot tot." Dumbledore replied as everyone got up and started heading towards their dormitories.

Harry followed Penelope Clearwater towards the Ravenclaw tower. They didn't meet anyone along the way, only Penelope was explaining what was expected of Ravenclaw students. Rowena and Harry however stayed in the back.

"You know what to do." Harry whispered into his hands. A small bug, raised it's wings and flew away.

"What comes first? Ashes or the flame?"

"Neither, has both have the same beginning." Penelope answered.

A/N – in many ways this is true… the ash and flame both hail from the same beginning and that is simply a start of a fire. It is also false as normally the flame appears before the ashes.

"Nicely answered." The eagle head replied swinging open.

"Girls are this way, boys are that way… you will find all of your belongings have been brought up and are waiting for you in your new dorms. Breakfast begins at eight o'clock and your classes at nine. Any questions you can seek out one of the prefects, our head of house Professor Flictwick or our House Ghost, the Grey Lady. Off to bed." Penelope replied.

They all went off to bed and Harry laid on his bed. The furthest one away in the corner; with a window reflecting the side of his bed.. It seemed; everything was going alright. However, he couldn't risk letting his guard down… he still had work to do. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't risk getting the Horcrux Voldemort was currently in the school and would check on it, to make sure it wasn't disturbed. That meant he would have to wait until the next school year. He also, would have to get that diary from the Malfoy's. Speaking of which, he would need to talk to Draco in the morning. Lost in thought, Harry drifted into sleep.

**Monday, September 2****nd**

Harry walked down the door steps of his dorm and was greeted by Rowena.

"Morning." Harry replied.

"Morning, ready?"

"Yea, I hate waking up so early though."

"Pipe it, you must be ready at all times." Rowena snapped.

"You never got grumpy before. Why the sudden change?" Harry asked. Rowena blushed and turn away, hiding the redness that appeared in her cheeks.

"The girls talking about me and you? The boys were teasing me too. Come on, let's get some breakfast."

'_This sudden change in the class schedules has never happen before. What could have happen. Why the sudden change in our schedules?'_

Harry was eating his eggs when Professor Flitwick appeared by his side.

"Here you go Mr. Potter." Flitwick replied as he handed him his schedule. Harry took it and sighs.

"Professor, why are we with every student in our year?"

"We teachers don't get much free time Mr. Potter. Professor Snape suggested that we join all those in the same year together. Not only to give more free time towards the students, but to ourselves. It would be nice, to relax once in a while… away from all the trouble you cause us." Professor Flitwick answered as he handed Rowena her schedule.

A bird appeared in front of Harry with the Daily Prophet.

Hogwarts: Welcome's and Changes

By Rita Skeeter

Harry Potter and Rowena Syvonne; two well known celebrities of the wizarding world. Rowena Syvonne is known as the last living descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw. Her name itself is named after the legendary founder of Hogwarts. Was welcome into Hogwarts, and most surprisingly, was sorted into Ravenclaw without the Sorting Hat touching her head. A surprise, but an unexpected decision. Harry Potter however, took nearly twenty whole minutes to be sorted. It's not unusual for the sorting hat to takes it time, but the record for longest wait was 7 minutes and that was with Albus Dumbledore himself. Harry broke the recorded by nearly lasting three times longer the legend himself. Nearly everyone, was expected the Icon of the Wizarding world to become a Gryffindor. To everyone's surprise, he was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Ravenclaw house has not one, but two legends in their house. Something many students of the house were excited about.

As Dumbledore began by welcoming his students back, he gave a warning about a third floor corridor being 'Out-of-Bounds' leaving the suspensions in the air about why would a school section be sealed off to the students. Oddly enough, a new changed has accord in Hogwarts. In tradition, school houses share lessons with one other house. A prime example is Gryffindor and Slytherin sharing transformation and potions together. However, a changed has accord in Hogwarts. Where every student in the same year, will be sharing lessons together. This changed met with many students disagreeing with the method while others did agree, as it would shorten many teachers time and more free periods would be available.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived and Rowena Syvonne the last heir begins their first classes today, at Hogwarts School of higher learning.

Harry laid the paper while many students were gapping.

"How did she find out?" Many students were now asking themselves. The teachers themselves stared at the picture where Rowena and Harry stood underneath Ravenclaws symbol. A picture that was stated, customize by Rita Skeeter as she couldn't get them together.

"Albus, did you know about this?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"You mean about the change?"

"No, that Rita Skeeter was here." Professor McGonagall snapped.

"No I was unaware that she was inside the school grounds. Hagrid stated he didn't see her at the platform or at the boats. Professor Sprout, was Rita Skeeter on one of the carriages?"

"No, I didn't see her anywhere. Did someone write to her?"

"No one was out-of-bounds. Everyone went straight to bed, unless someone managed to slip past the teachers then we have to think of another method of how she found out."

"You could count of the Weasley twins, they know the secret passage of the castle well enough to send a letter through a school owl." Professor McGonagall stated.

"I don't like it. Already they are flashing their fame around like it's nothing." Professor Snape sneered.

"They didn't give an interview. I have to agree, nearly everyone wants to hear what house they will be in. It's something that has spark people's interest for a long time. Why didn't you let me meet them Albus. I could have easily…" Professor McGonagall stated.

"I originally wanted Hagrid to collect young Mr. Potter and Ms. Syvonne. However, to hear that they traveled to Diagon Alley alone surprised me. I thought Hagrid would have met them."

"According to, Hagrid, Harry disappeared for quiet some time. He reappeared after a month of absent with Rowena. Apparently his relatives and him got into a huge fight. Before Harry threatens to go to the police for some crimes the Dursley's have committed. Rowena herself, stated she knew powerful people who would make the Dursley's beg for mercy just by being in their presence. So they most unwillingly allowed Harry and Rowena to stay together. From what I understand, Harry has been getting his way a lot with his relatives. He even threaten to have them sent to Azkaban." Dumbledore replied.

"Azkaban? How does that boy know about that dreadful place?" Professor Sprout asked.

"I do not know. However, to make such a threat, is unusual for an eleven year told boy to make. Keep an eye on him."

"Albus, I warned, that those type of people weren't proper to raise him. Is it possible, that Mr. Potter, disgusted by staying with them? They claim he disappears for long periods of time and reappears for a short while. This started when he ran away. Albus, are you sure…"

"Despite what Mr. Potter thinks, he must realize that he is safe there. The protection his mother gave him is his only defense against Voldemort."

"I don't think so." Professor Flitwick said as he appeared next to Professor Snape.

"What do you mean Professor Flitwick?"

"The students have been talking, claiming Harry knows more magic then most of seventh years. Several of his dorm mates have stated Harry owns over a hundred books. They also claimed that Harry has read them all and magic comes to him with ease. Rowena herself says she hopes the lessons are exciting as magic also comes to her easily. In fact, several of the seventh years saw her practicing the Patronus charm this morning." Flitwick replied. Silence was greeted by his response.

"The Patronus charm? But that's far to advance for her! She shouldn't be able too… Where did she learn it from?" Professor McGonagall asked in complete shock. She wasn't the only one; the other teachers were looking at Flitwick in disbelief. Snape himself could help himself and looked shock. Even Dumbledore couldn't hide his amazement.

"I do not know, but accomplishments like this aren't common. In fact, it goes rarer than rare." Professor Flitwick answered.

"I agree, none the less, keep a close eye on those two." Dumbledore replied.

"Headmaster, the first classes are going to begin soon. We should get going." Snape replied.

"Right you are Severus, I must go myself. I sure Cornelius is waiting."

"The Minister is here?"

"I suspect he is coming. Many people are demanding why he isn't focusing on the protectors of the wizard's world."

* * *

Harry and Rowena got up along with the other first years and headed to their first class. Charms, was taught by Professor Flitwick.

When they arrived to the new classroom, it was much bigger than Harry remembered in his first year. However, seeing how Flitwick would have nearly forty students, it was to be expected. Harry sat in the back, clearly trying not get any attention. The only students that were in here, was the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws. The Slytherins walked in and Draco and his little group, that was made up of Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle walked up to Harry and sat down next to Harry.

"Harry, man I was shock to see you in Ravenclaw, nearly all of us were expecting you to be Gryffindor." Draco replied to Harry as if they were old friends.

"That's true, you're parents were Gryffindor's, it was to be expected." Pansy replied.

"Not really, I'm not my parents. The sorting hat told me it argued with my mother about her going to Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor." Harry replied with a smile.

"You were right, about us being in Slytherin, are you a seer?" Pansy asked.

"I don't think so." Harry replied.

"Then how…"

"One thing I learn from the Ravenclaw trait, we anticipate everything around us. A skilled person, who sees and hear things and predict things t come before they happen." Harry answered calmly. He stopped as the Gryffindor's walked in. Ron apparently was leading the Gryffindor's, wearing a ugly smirk on his face.

"Look, it's the Boy-Who-Can't-Get-Enough-Press." Ron sneered at Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow clearly showing his confusion. However, Draco had other plans.

"What's the matter Weasley? Jealous? I'm not surprise, as you weren't mention in the papers at all. But I'm not surprise, couldn't even afford the Daily Prophet so you end up stealing it from someone else." Draco snapped. Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco. Who paled when he remembered what Harry said. Ron turns a shade of red at how Draco mocked his family's wealth.

"What about that Malfoy? I bet you need your mother's hand to hold you every time you cross the street." Seamus snapped. Draco eyes narrowed. The Slytherin's drew their wands out as did the Gryffindor's.

"Oh, eager to start are we." A voice replied behind the Gryffindor's. At the doorway stood tiny Professor Flitwick. Ron quickly hid his wand and ran up to the Professor.

"Potter attacked me sir."

Many students gave an uproar cry at Ron's remark. Professor Flitwick walked toward Harry who was fast asleep on his desk.

"Mr. Potter, if you join us." Professor Flitwick squeaks out. Harry gave no movement he heard him. Rowena appeared next to him and smashed her fist into his skull.

"WAKE UP!" She screamed. Harry bounce off rubbing his head.

"That hurt Rowena. I take it Professor Flitwick is here now." He replied holding his head.

"If you were paying attention, Weasley accused you of attacking him." She snapped.

"Is it that time of the month? You're attacking a little weird." Harry asks Rowena, who starts to blush before she punches Harry again.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley claims you attack him."

"I haven't spoken a word to him. He came in all high and mighty and mocked me for making the front page this morning. Draco jump up to my defense and fired an insult back. That's the last thing I knew as I decided to go to sleep until you arrived." Harry answered truthfully.

"I see, is that what happen?" Professor Flitwick asked the class. All the students nodded, even a few Gryffindors.

"Mr. Weasley, I do not approve of such behaviors in my classroom. Ten points from Gryffindor. Now then, I believe we can try actually magic today. As far as I understand, there are a few of you who know magic already. This is good as you can help your fellow classmates out. Now, before we being, I want a group of four students working together. One from each house. Please begin before I start assigning you groups.

Draco immediately jumped to Harry's side. Harry sighs wondering if Draco would stick by him like glue for his school years. Harry however pulled Hermione Granger by his side and Ernie Macmillan joined as well.

"Excellent Mr. Potter, well done." Professor Flitwick commented.

Next to him, he could see Rowena, Pansy, Susan and Neville sitting together. Professor Flitwick commented them moving together. He wasn't surprise to see the Patil twins sitting together. He was more surprise to see Hannah sit with them, and Daphne.

Ron was sitting with Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff, along with Michael Corner and Blaise. Something Ron didn't seem to be happy about.

Crabbe and Goyle sat with Dean and Seamus. Who looked like the four of them would do nothing more than rip each other apart.

When everyone got seated Professor Flitwick stood on a stack of books so he could be address the class.

"Very good, first who knows what makes things fly?" Professor Flitwick asked when everyone seemed to be assembled.

Harry, Rowena, Hermione and Terry Boot all raised their hands.

"Mr. Potter, what do you think?"

"The simple answer is for objects to fly is to enchant them to have wings or levitate with enough power to make them fly."

"Nicely answered Mr. Potter, I see Ravenclaw was indeed the smart choice for you. That is correct. Many items cannot just fly so powerful levitation charms are used just to make them fly or simply float. Now then, today we will be practicing the levitation charm. Remember, it's a simple and nice swish and flick. You say, Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go."

"Wait are we suppose to be using professor?" Hermione asked.

"Oh that's right, here you go. Professor Flitwick flicked his wand and feathers appeared from his cupboard to all the students. Soon everyone began practicing the spell. Though Harry and Rowena were reading a book instead.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Syvonne… is something the matter? You haven't cast the spell yet."

"We already know how to do this spell Professor." Rowena answered calmly.

"Really, show me." Professor Flitwick asked excitedly.

Harry and Rowena pick up their wands wand cried "Wingardium Leviosa." The feathers rose up and touch the ceiling.

"Wonderful, on you're first try none the less. Ten points each to Ravenclaw. Kindly help your group." Professor Flitwick asked. Hermione was looking at Harry in disgust, while Draco couldn't help looking awe.

"Show me again. How are you performing the spell." Terry, Hermione and Draco showed Harry what he was doing.

"Ok I see the see the problem. You're not mixing the wand movements with the incantation. Watch me carefully." Harry replied. He moved his wand slowly so he could say the words and the movements together. After a couple more tries, the group succeed follow by Rowena's group. Neville was having trouble but Rowena coach him through.

The class was dismiss with Ravenclaw earning an extra twenty points from Harry and Rowena.

"Malfoy, have you've told your parents about me?" Harry asked as they entered the transformation class room.

"Not yet, I wanted to tell my mother and father as soon as I can."

"Please don't. I know you're parent's reputation, and I think I would be better if they didn't know you're my friend." Harry replied.

Draco looked shock.

"Because of your status?"

"Mostly. If people realized that I was hanging with Death Eaters, many people like Ron Weasley would accuse me of being the next Dark Lord in training. For now, let's just say you don't know me that you only share classes and comment on my school work if you must." Harry asked. Draco nodded. He understand, he didn't like the idea of not being known as his friend but Harry did have a point. He could get serious harassment if people saw him with the Dark Lord's former followers.

"Hey Potter, you can't resist showing off can you? Is that why you think your scar is like a crown?" Ron shouted. Dean and Seamus sniggered.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to show off is your magic was half as good." Harry answered calmly. Ron turned a shade red and looked at Harry again like he betrayed him. The cat on the desk leaped forward and transformed into an angry Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Weasley, I trust you will behave yourself in my classroom." She asked in a stern voice. Leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, Professor." Ron replied as looked shocked.

"Good, then you wouldn't mind if I took ten points for your comment." Professor McGonagall replied. Harry sat down with Rowena next to him.

"Mr. Potter, please tell me what you mean by that?" Professor McGonagall asked him.

"We just came from charms. Rowena and I managed to cast the Levitation charm successfully on our first try. Weasley however, couldn't even get his up. He ended up with a massive homework while Professor Flitwick let those who successfully cast the spell right with no homework." Harry answered truthfully.

"Most impressive Mr. Potter. I expect the same results in my class." Professor McGonagall replied. She went up to class and began to lecture them about transformation.

"You need to stop doing that." Rowena hissed.

"What?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Using your Legilimency powers too manipulate people."

Harry grins. He whispered into her ear. "I won't use it much. I just did it to avoid getting into trouble. It would be bad if either one of us got into trouble already. Besides, our next class, Potions… I cannot use Legilimency. Professor Snape is a master at Occlumency. So it will be impossible to manipulate him." Harry answered.

"Mr. Potter, are you going to do the assignment? Or are you going to bug Ms. Syvonne all day?" Professor McGonagall asked in front of him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Ron snickering with his buddies.

"Sorry Professor, we were talking about the animagus abilities." Harry lied quickly.

"Truly Mr. Potter, flattery will not get you anywhere in this class. Please turn you're match into a pin."

Harry grinned. He could do this, this was basic transformation. He flicked his wand and the match turn into a blue and silver pin with Ravenclaw's eagle on it.

"Excellent Mr. Potter, you are indeed a genius at magic. Why, Prodigies like yourself come very rarely at Hogwarts. Ms. Syvonne, how about you?"

"I'm done." She replied holding the same pin up. Both of them snickered at Professor McGonagall's face.

"I hope this year isn't going to present any easy walks for the two of you. Ten points each to Ravenclaw. Excellent." Professor McGonagall replied as she walked away and gave Hermione Granger ten points for completely the task as well.

Harry grinned but it fade when he notice Rowena's face.

"Ok, I'll stop." Harry replied.

After a couple of hours, the bell rang and everyone got up to leave.

"Homework, two parchments rolls on basic transformation. Mr. Potter, Ms. Syvonne and Ms. Granger as excused from this assignment as they have proven they know basic transformation." Professor McGonagall called out to the class as everyone groaned.

Harry and Rowena hung back, he was getting lecture by her.

"Have you've used that ability on me?" She hissed.

"No."

"I'm serious."

"So am I. I would never use that ability on you. Professor Flitwick I used to let the subject drop. He would have lectured both Weasley and I for half the class for insults and improper use of magic. Professor McGonagall is stricter. Unless you want to fall hook line and sinker in one of her traps for detention then by all means we both would be serving detention right now instead of eating lunch." Harry replied.

"Don't use your abilities with Legilimency on Malfoy or his friends. Pansy is already acting different many Slytherin's are curious about her sudden change." Rowena snapped.

"If I can change Malfoy and his friends. Especially Pansy, and Mafloy together, I will be able to stop the Dark Lord before he could get the next generation in his graps. Everyone already knows that Draco has yet to say anything about his pure-blood status. He doesn't attack students or mock muggle-borns. Already changes are happening."

"Fine, don't use it to the extreme though. Give them their rights and thoughts. Also, I warned you once, I will warn you again. If you change the future too quickly, then certain events will not happen. Some events could even change. Already changed has accord. So we cannot move as we like." Harry nodded at Rowena's word. It made since. The change in the classes was a huge change. Other changes were sure to happen.

Harry and Rowena quickly arrive at the great hall and quickly slip in the back of Ravenclaw's lunch table and ate their lunch. It was the next lesson, Harry was dreading. He was confident that Rowena's and Harry's Occlumency shields would hold against Snape's Legilimency. However, he was still afraid of the unfair treatment that Snape would poster over him.

After eating everything all the first years got up to head towards the dungeons. Harry however stayed in the back of the group of the Ravenclaws. The Slytherins stood next to them all of them talking about the next lesson. Shortly enough, the Gryffindor's arrived.

"Hey Potter, are you awaiting more free hand outs. Why don't you go and beg to your midget of a house head to pat your head. If he could reach." Ron replied. Seamus and Dean roared with laughter. Some of the other Gryffindor's also laugh. Only Neville and Hermione didn't laugh.

"Don't be jealous Weasley, because your head of house likes me more than you." Harry answered coolly. This shut everyone up. Ron took a step forward, trying to look menacing.

"At least my mother wasn't a fifthly little whore." He snarled.

The area dropped by a few temperatures. Everyone seemed to inhale in one breath and took a step back. All eyes were on Harry who looked murderous.

"At least my mother isn't a hag who uses love potions to get some." Harry hissed back dangerously. Ron turn red and he looked angry. Even Rowena looked angry. Mostly at Ron than at Harry. She drew her wand knowing a fight was going to break out.

Ron drew his wand and pointed it at Harry who didn't even bother to draw his own.

"You'll pay for that Potter." Ron hissed.

"I have nothing to pay for. You were the one who insults me and my family. You expect me to give everything to you or something. That people should pay attention for you. You are jealous, I can see that… however, if you think I will stand by and let you keep insulting me, then you're only asking to get hurt." Harry warned. Ron looked like he wanted nothing more than to hurt Harry.

"At least I don't go walking around wearing a scar like a crown." Ron snapped.

"At least I'm not the one stealing for other people because mummy and daddy couldn't afford you robes, books or even… a proper wand." Harry hissed back.

Ron charged forward, but Seamus and Dean grabbed the back of Ron's robes.

"Let me go you guys. I'm going to teach the little bugger some manners." Ron snarled.

"Already fighting? Typically Gryffindor's. Ten points from Gryffindor. Another ten for not being properly prepared." Snape's cold voice echoed across the dungeon. Everyone turned to Professor Snape who was standing on top of the stair well.

"If you don't get in, I will take twenty points each from all of you." Snape whispered softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Immediately everyone rushed into the dungeon. Harry sat in the far back corner, hopping to avoid the Gryffindor's and Snape.

"That was rude of Weasley." Rowena whispered as she sat next to him.

"Are you going to be ok?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Rowena asked.

"Potions isn't your thing."

"You brew it, I'll cut the ingredients." Rowena answered.

"Always worried about getting your nails dirty?" Harry asked with a smirk. Rowena glared at him showing him she like the teasing but was an annoyed too.

"There will be no foolish wand waving inside this class." Snape spoke as he slams the door shut. He then appeared in front of the class. "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitch the mind, ensnare the senses…" Snape replied coolly. Everyone got on his every word. Like Professor McGonagall, he too could bring his class to attention without even trying. However, it was his bad side everyone tried to avoid. "I could teach you how to bottle flame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

"Mr. Potter, our…new…celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Draught of Living Dead." Harry answered calmly. He was expecting this. Snape flushed, clearly not expecting Harry to know that.

"And where Mr. Potter, would you look if I'd ask you to find the bezoar?"

"Most likely in the cupboards. (Several students laugh and Snape's eyes flash dangerously) However, where a bezoar comes from, then it comes from the stomach of a goat with the ability to save you from most poisons." Harry answered calmly. Again Snape flushed and he looked angry.

"What is the difference between monkswood and wolfbane?" Hermione; apparently trying to make her presence known, as she was jumping up and down, waving her hand in the air.

"There is no difference sir. They both are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." Harry answered calmly. Again Snape looked angry. Harry felt something probe against his mind and he calmly pushed it out, knowing Snape was trying to use Legilimency on him. Snape looked surprised. He didn't expect Potter to fight back so easily or even be aware of his presence in his mind. Snape threw a sneer before he spoke again.

"Five points from Ravenclaw for showing off, Potter." Snape replied calmly. He was going to open his mouth again until he met Harry's eyes. Immediately, Snape felt as if he couldn't breathe. He could sense the desire to kill in the air. Harry's face seemed to be closer than usual. It was until Snape looked at the eyes that made him realize that Potter was looking very dangerous. Snape couldn't explain it, but he was… intimated. The pressure in his throat grew worse as he felt all the air being suck out of him. He could feel his body exploding with his splattering across the room. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see… he was going to die. Then it stopped.

Snape looked around the classroom. He immediately noted none of the other students realized what happen.

"Well, why aren't you all copying that down?" Snape barked. Everyone jumped and immediately began writing.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Granger, I did not ask you those question so you didn't have the right to raise your hand unless you were dying." Snape sneered. Hermione looked like she was on the verge of tears. Rowena however, was looking at Harry coldly.

"I've never seen that." Rowena muttered.

"I'll teach you that later, when you're Legilimency improves." Harry responds back.

"Open you're book to page eight, and begin to follow the directions inside." Snape barked.

Nothing else happened for the rest of the class. Harry and Rowena worked in silence. Avoiding Snape's glare, as he kept his eyes fixed on them. Harry thanks to his knowledge of potion making, quickly finish and Snape said nothing as they walked up and handed him a sample. He took one look at it and let out a sneer, knowing he had to give full marks to the pair.

They exited the class when the bell rang. Snape kept his distance from Potter. Something told him, he would suffer something far worse if he tried any Legilimency on him. Potter easily walked by him, not saying a word. When the last student exited the room, the door closed and Snape collapses. Sweat pour down his face like crazy. Not even the Dark Lord made him collapse like this. In fact, he has never felt anything like it. The desire to kill was too much for him to handle. And the worst part, it felt like he was being torture for hours when it only lasted one second. Harry Potter was far different from James Potter. In fact, Ron Weasley doesn't know how lucky he is for insulting Potter. Potter could easily take his life with that ability. In fact, he could tear Weasley apart with both hands tied behind his back. Then there was his Occlumency. He has never felt or encountered such strong Occlumency. To make matters worse, Potter was teaching the Heir to Ravenclaw how to shield her mind as well. She wasn't as strong as Potter was, but they were strong and powerful as his. He got up and quickly pulled himself together. He got up and left. The Headmaster would need to know about this. Harry Potter, apparently there was more to him then met the eyes.

Dinner past by quickly, the moment all the students went to their dormitories the teachers were having a staff meeting.

"Well, we had an interesting first day. So, tell me, what do you think of our new arrivals?" Dumbledore asked the group.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Syvonne are highly skilled in their group. They know much magic. Capable of performing transformation with very little effort. Sadly, the Ronald Weasley doesn't get along with him at all. He insulted Mr. Potter the moment he walked into class."

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Syvonne are also skilled in charms. It appears Mr. Weasley insulted Mr. Potter in hopes to get him in a fight, but sadly Mr. Potter fell asleep while the other students snapped at Mr. Weasley in Harry's defense. Mr. Potter and Ms. Syvonne also appear to know charms as they preformed the Levitation Charm successfully."

Dumbledore chuckles.

"I take it those two are better than we expected."

"Mr. Potter has also shown great deal of knowledge in potions. He answered questions I gave him fifth years couldn't even answer. It feels, almost suspicious." Snape replied coldly.

"Really Serverus… I find them quiet likeable. They help their classmates with their assignments. They are well responsible for their actions and take very little in any conflicts. I've seen Mr. Weasley attack Mr. Potter, but Mr. Potter didn't retaliate." Professor McGonagall replied calmly.

"Actually, he did retaliate in front of my classroom." Professor Snape replied. Everyone looked at him in shock and he explained how Ron Weasley insulted Harry's mother and Harry went from looking bored, to looking very murderous. Harry fired an insult back towards Ron's parents and finances causing Ron to try and attack him. He also explain how he saw Rowena pulled out her wand ready to hex the youngest Weasley. How Dean and Seamus saw that he was watching and tried to save their friend by pulling Ron into Gryffindor lines.

"This sort of thing happens mostly between Slytherin and Gryffindor. But now Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?" Professor Sprout whispered.

"Young Mr. Weasley doesn't hold much power in Gryffindor tower. However, he has a brother who is a prefect and the Weasley twins are likeable by many people in the school. Mr. Potter has made a dangerous enemy." Professor Flitwick replied.

"Indeed, Minerva, kindly speak to Mr. Weasley about his behavior. If this continues please inform him that you will be force to give him detention and write to his mother and father. It seems to me, that young Mr. Weasley is jealous of Mr. Potter. Why, I cannot say. Also Filius, please speak to Mr. Potter about his anger and he should control it."

"I don't know why you are attacking my student, Dumbledore. He has done nothing wrong. Three times, Mr. Weasley has attacked my student verbally, apparently insulting his mother pushed his luck and Mr. Potter was lucky enough he didn't know he had the right to duel Mr. Weasley to the death for his comment."

"None the less… please talk to him. I don't want to see blood spilled over this. Mr. Weasley will be punish." Professor Dumbledore replied.

Everyone got up to leave knowing the conversation was over. Professor Snape however walked up to Professor Dumbledore.

"Serverus, what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Potter is more dangerous than he appears." Snape replies calmly. Dumbledore looked at him with complete shock.

"Please explain." Snape immediately launch what happen in the Potions class. How he took points away from Potter then the moment he looked into Potters eyes how he suffocated and felt his body being torn apart with his blood and guts flying everywhere. How it felt likes hours of torment when it only lasted a second.

"Amazing, are you sure it was Mr. Potter?"

"I'm sure, the moment I laid eye contact I couldn't help but feel… well afraid. He did something the Dark Lord has never done, and that's intimidate me. He could have killed Mr. Weasley but he didn't showing he has great self control. Also, he has the strongest Occlumency barriers I've ever encounter. Stronger than yours. The girl, Syvonne, Occlumency could be just as strong as my own."

"Those two are becoming a problem already. None the less, please keep your eyes on them. Something tells me that those two aren't who they appear to be. I think they have a hidden agenda. Something no one else knows about. They also seem to be interesting in gathering followers. We must be on our guard." Dumbledore replied. They stood in silence for a few moments before they left the room. The moment the door closed, two figures appeared by the window. Rowena and Harry stood there, looking at each other. Both thinking about what they just learn.

A/N – I skip the sorting hat's song, it was a pain to write it. So I did the names instead. Mostly to let everyone know who is where. Though there isn't really that much of a change.

Harry used his advantages of the future knowledge to answer the questions and perform magic he wouldn't normally be able to do. Rowena herself, appears to have high magical studies knowledge as well. (Remember staying dead for nearly 2000 years; things do tend to change. So it's naturally for Rowena to started from the beginning again.)

Harry is so skilled with Legilimency he can manipulate people's thoughts and actions. (Sort of how like Danzo uses the sharingan to give people false thoughts so he can control them. Read the Naruto manga chapter 459 page 15.) He also can give the idea of he is slowly killing people just by looking at them. (Much like Orochimaru's killer intent ability when he used it against Sasuke and Sakura in the Forbidden Forest.)

So I was looking at Legilimency's abilities, and I thought, hey, what if there was more to it than just seeing memories and reading emotions. So I added a few more. This makes Harry more dangerous than he appears. Now I got a question for everyone. Who is Harry controlling, and who isn't he control.

Next time: Quidditch


	5. Quidditch

**Magical Chronicles**

A/N – Well, this is one long chapter. You will see, house rivalry, quidditch and how Harry and Rowena are.

**Chapter 5: Quidditch**

The lessons were boring for Harry and Rowena but they all made friends in almost every house. Rowena herself also spent some time away from Harry. Harry trusted her well enough not to spill anything. However he tend to miss her company from time to time. He spent most of his time with the Ravenclaw Trio as he called them or Terry, Anthony and Michael. Sometimes with Draco and his Slytherins or Ernie and the Hufflepuffs. He avoided the Gryffindor's as Ron was looking for a chance to insult Harry or get him into trouble with the teachers.

Harry himself made sure he didn't spill anything. He acted like a regular kid a lot. He however kept his guard up. He knew Snape and Dumbledore would try and get any information they could on him.

Two weeks pass and the first years soon had something to talk about. Flying Lessons. This was a good oppurunity as the House Quidditch Teams would seek fresh and rawer recruits. Seeing how they just started the school year, many first years were even hoping to make the team. Harry however, was only half excited. Rowena said she was a natural at flying on a broomstick, though Harry did remind her in secret it has been many 'year's' since she has been on a broom. She only chuckled and scratches her head.

Finally, the day arrived. Harry, only hope there wouldn't be another incident like last time. With four houses learning together, something was bound to go terribly wrong. Harry and Rowena also never got any homework, seeing how they knew everything. They spent most of their nights dueling or looking up new spells. The teachers also demanded more of them. Such as multi-spells at once. Rowena however, proved to be much better at Harry at this seeing how she was able to cast seven spells at once within the first week while Harry was still stuck on four. However, they kept earning points as they seemed to know things before the Professors could teach them.

Harry was outside with Rowena both of them flying on broomsticks. It was early so they didn't worry about getting caught. Both of them were throwing back and forth a rubber ball. Each trying to get the other off balance. They both continue this until the sun was in the high sky. They didn't notice Professor McGonagall walk along with Professor Flitwick and Madam Hooch.

"Get down here the both of you." Madam Hooch barked. Caught and realizing they had no way out. They landed softly in front of the three teachers.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Syvonne, I have never seen such recklessness in all my years at Hogwarts. Why, you could have broken your necks." Professor McGonagall replied coldly.

"We were trying to practicing for today's lessons Professor."

"Indeed, Professor Flitwick would like if either of you would join the Ravenclaw Quidditch team." Madam Hooch replied.

"Are you serious Professor?" Rowena asked in awe.

"Absolutely. Both of you seem to be naturals. Was that your first time on a broom?"

They both nodded. Seeing how it would raise suspicions if they said yes.

"Good, I shall inform Dumbledore about bending the first years rule. Heavens, we need better teams then last year. Flatten against Slytherin. I couldn't look into Severus Snape's face for weeks." Professor McGonagall replied.

"We aren't in Gryffindor." Harry and Rowena sang together. (Said at the same time)

"I'm sorry; I just can't wait to see the smirk die off the face of Professor Snape. Professor Flitwick will take you two the Ravenclaw Quidditch training." Professor McGonagall replied.

"We will need brooms." They replied again in like a twin way of speaking.

"Too correct, our brooms are out of service and are in no condition to be playing Quidditch against anyone." Madam Hooch replied.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter, Ms. Syvonne, follow me." Professor Flitwick replied as he led them to the entrance hall. Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall were talking in quick voices.

"Wait here, I must get the Quidditch team together." Professor Flitwick replied. They stood together and Rowena immediately started asking Harry with questions.

"Did this happen last time?"

"I did get on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but it was when I chased after Malfoy who stole Neville's remembrall. I managed to catch it before it hit the ground earning me to be seeker for Gryffindor." Harry answered.

"To think we both made the team, I heard there are tough players."

"There are, playing fair is hard to come by."

"What position are you hoping for?"

"Chaser, I think I would like to try and to scoring."

"You will be playing both defense and offense. Not to mention, the bludgers and the Keeper."

"I know, Seeker's must be fast. Personally, I want to try something new. The idea of Chaser will be a new challenge for. I played muggle sports when I was a kid… very similar. But I think Chaser will give me more of a challenge." They stopped talking when they saw Professor Flitwick coming towards them with the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"Team, this is Harry and Syvonne who both appear to be quiet skilled as both Chasers and Seekers." Professor Flitwick replied in an exciting voice. The team looked half amaze, half shock and half in disbelief.

"Are you serious Professor?" A tall boy asked with black hair waving around.

"Absolutely Mr. Davis. This is Roger Davis, the Captain for Ravenclaw's Quidditch team. Now, what positions would you two like to try out for?"

"Chaser." Harry answered.

"I'll go reserve. Both for Chaser and Seeker." Rowena answered calmly.

"My dear, you could go…"

"I know, I rather not go all the way like Harry. Best I be back up in case we need it."

"She makes some sense. Come, we'll let you try out with us today. Some of us will have to lend you our brooms though. Seeing how you don't have any brooms. We have to get you a decent pair of brooms. A Cleansweep Seven or Nimbus Two Thousand."

"Indeed, for now, you can practice on several of the brooms we've provide." Professor Flitwick replied as he walked towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Right, come alone you two. This is Jeremy Sretton, Grant Page and Jason Samuels. Jeremy, Grant and I are the chasers. Jason is a beater. We are looking for another beater, a keeper and a seeker. But you two said you want to do Chaser."

"That's right. I feel it will be a challenge for me. I could go seeker. But I prefer scoring goals instead of searching." Harry half answered with true words.

"I'm not really interested in playing this year. I'll go in as a reserve and see how that goes." Rowena answered calmly.

"That's good. Hopefully we'll be able to put a stop to Slytherin's campaign." Roger replied.

"How long have they've been winner?" Harry asked.

"Four years, they are hoping to make it five. It would be nice if we could win. Ravenclaw hasn't won the house cup in nearly eighty years." Roger replied.

'_Eighty years. That is a long time. Close to being a century. This time will be different. Though winning does feel good. Even if I have years of experience playing Seeker.'_

They arrived on the pitch to see second years to seventh years all standing there. It was a small crowd but a descent one none the less.

"Alright everyone line up." Roger shouted. None one seemed to have heard him as most of the were bashing their brooms around. Harry stepped forward.

"Line up or get off the pitch." Harry barked. This made everyone turn to Harry and they immediately obeyed.

"Thanks." Roger whispered.

"First time?" Harry asked.

"Yea."

"Hey Roger, seeing how several people here are going for chaser, let me be Keeper." Grant asked before Roger could address the crowd.

"That makes since, Keeper is your specialty." Roger replied.

"Alright, listen up. We are looking for another Beater, one more Chaser and a Seeker." Roger shouted.

"I thought I got the Chaser position." Harry asked.

"You still have to try out. We can't show any favoritism." Roger replied. Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the changing rooms with Rowena behind him.

"You know, if we make the team, then we will only be cheating." Rowena replied.

"A bit, but then again, they don't know that. We can't exactly go around and say, we are not from this time." Harry answered.

"Too true." Rowena mutters. They put on the training Ravenclaw Quidditch Robes and headed to the pitch.

Jeremy and Jason both handed Harry and Rowena their brooms and wished them luck. They both took off and joined the chasers.

"Alright, Grant is the Keeper and you're goal is to get pass the other chasers and beaters and make fifty points." Roger replied. Apparently he decided to go with the Beater trails and found Duncan Inglebee who was an excellent shot. Harry stepped up first and waited along with three older Ravenclaws. Roger grabbed the Quaffle and toss it into the air. Harry sped forward and he grabbed it before the other two could. Harry immediately turned left as a Bludger nearly hit him. He pushed forward trying to get ahead of the other two competitors. He did a roll in mid-air as one of the other chasers tried to grab the Quaffle from him. The guy spun off course and it took him a while to regain control over his broom. Harry jump off the broom and toss the Quaffle into the center hoop and Grant made attempt to block it, but the Quaffle hit a Bludger and went in the left hoop.

"Yeah!" Harry shouted pumping his fist in the air. Roger looked at Harry dumbstruck. Even Rowena looked shock. No one has ever attempted to use such a method in Quidditch before.

Harry return to the middle with the other chasers clearly looking intimated by Harry's success.

"Any of you feel like quitting?" Roger asked the three of them. Harry stayed put but the other two drifted off, knowing they couldn't compete against Harry's aerial ability.

Rowena and a guy appeared who look like a fifth year.

Roger grabbed the Quaffle and releases it. Again Harry grabbed it. He sped off avoiding the Bludgers and the chaser. Rowena however did a mid-air flip and stole the Quaffle from him. She took off towards the post but Harry remained on her tail. The fifth year, tried to attack Rowena from behind but she easily avoided him. She took aim and went for the corner hoop. Harry saw this and managed to smack it away and easily grabbed it for his own. He took aim for the other side and fired. Grant, who tried to block Rowena's couldn't stop Harry's throw.

"I can't compete against these two. They are too good." The fifth year complained as he told Roger he couldn't compete. Roger nodded and the guy went off to the stands were he watch with most of the Ravenclaws.

Harry and Rowena immediately took their positions. Apparently none of the other applicants felt confidence enough to compete against Harry and Rowena who was dominating the field. Roger decided to throw it one last time. To see how good these two really are. This time Rowena caught it first and sped off. She dodges the Bludgers with ease, Harry came on top of her but she stayed her distance true. Roger stood impress. Harry was an excellent scorer, but Rowena was skilled at dodging, evading and stealing. Something many Chaser's can't do. There was no doubt she had a spot on the team. Rowena fired the Quaffle but Harry intercepted it again blocking the Quaffle with the back of his hand. Harry kicked it up and grabbed it. Rowena however was soon on him and made a close steal. Nearly knocking the Quaffle out of his hands. Harry kicked Rowena's broom sending him away from her. He sped towards the goal post, avoiding the bludgers but trying not to make any sharp turns for he knew Rowena was right behind him, looking for a chance to attack him again. When Harry was near enough and fired. Rowena however slaps the Quaffle interfering the throw. Rowena grabbed it and toss it into the Hoop that was closes to her. Harry flew past and couldn't help but smile. He should have known she would try something like that. They gave each other a high five and landed in front of Roger who looked at them dumbstruck.

"So, did we pass?" They asked.

"Bloody hell. Professor Flitwick told us you've never been on a broom until today. Yet, the two of you as Chasers, will win the House Cup yet." Roger replied.

"I'm still going reserve." Rowena replied.

"You're kidding. With you're talents will win."

"Best not to get to ahead of ourselves. We can sub in and out saving energy and time between plays. Plus Rowena is also going for Seeker Position." Harry pointed out.

"That's true. In case if one of the Chasers or our Seeker is injured, it's always good to have a replacement." Roger pointed out.

"Who's our Seeker?" Harry asked.

"A second year. Her name is Cho Chang. She is a bit rusty, but she has talent. It's only a matter of time before her skills are sharp enough to go pro." Roger replied. Harry nodded. He had a feeling Cho would pull through though he didn't want to say anything.

"This year has the Quidditch cup has our names written all over it. You two have outstanding Quidditch skills." Roger replied while the rest of the team nodded. "Practice is every Sunday, Monday and Tuesday, eight o'clock sharp." Roger replied as the team nodded. "Alright, turn in… see you all tomorrow." Roger called as the team went into the changing area. Harry and Rowena still had flying lessons and they missed it. Then again, they both realized making the Quidditch team and skipping flying lessons meant they got an 'O' or even better.

* * *

With dinner approach Harry and Rowena walked towards the Great Hall, seeing how both of them were starving and how they skip lunch. They enter the great hall to see most of the students sitting down. Harry and Rowena sat with the other first and seconds years and filled their plate.

"Where have you've two been?" Terry asked.

"Talking with Professor Flitwick." They lied.

"Shame, most likely about your classes I bet." Michael joked.

"What happen?" Harry asked.

"That Gryffindor boy, Neville, he panicked and flew off. He fell off his broom and broke his wrist. Madam Hooch took him to the hospital wing. Ron Weasley, was making crack jokes how a cry baby like Neville is even a wizard. What ever he said, piss off Malfoy as the two were at each other throats. Unfortunately Professor Snape appeared and knocked off twenty points from Weasley for pulling out his wand. He then gave Weasley a week of detention when his wand hit Draco." Anthony replied.

"I take it you got to fly?" Rowena asked.

"No, the class was canceled as Snape replied since we couldn't be mature enough to stand ground alone, the class will assume tomorrow." Terry answered. This made Harry and Rowena relax. Roger hinted he didn't want them to be known they were on the Quidditch team yet. Though Harry was certain that there accomplishments would soon spread like wildfire.

"Having a last meal before you return to the muggles Potter?" A voice Harry thought he wouldn't hear again.

"I'm sorry Weasley, but I got far more important things to deal with then a boy who can't tie his shoes." Harry replied coolly. The Ravenclaw table erupted in laughter. Ron turned a shade of red but held his ground. Seamus and Dean cracked their knuckles knowing that's all they could do with the high table full of teachers, watching for trouble to appear. "You talk big Potter. But I'm not the one leaving because I wasn't foolish enough to be expelled." Ron replied. Several Gryffindor's snickered.

"At least I don't fail my classes like someone I could easily name. I'm not the one, who can't even write his own name." Harry whispered. Terry, Anthony and Michael couldn't help but laugh as Harry was just making Ron more foolish of himself. Ron was turning red with each insult.

"You think you intimidate me Potter?" Ron hissed.

"When? Where?" Harry asked.

"Midnight; the trophy room. That's always unlock." Ron answered.

"Who's your second?" Harry asked. Ron looked between Seamus and Dean, he turn back and answered "Dean." Harry nodded, knowing Dean's tall stature would intimate people. "Rowena's mine. Don't walk away Weasel or you'll be mark coward for life." Harry replied. Ron turns red and let out a growl before he walked back to Gryffindor's table.

"Harry, are you really going to Wizard Duel him?" Terry asked in a serious voice.

"No." Harry responded.

"Why not?" Anthony asked.

"Because it's a waste of time. I serious doubt he knows enough magic for a wizard's duel. I could destroy him without trying. Besides, why sink to his level? He wants to me to retaliate. By mocking him, he will be assured I will come. I'm pretty sure he isn't smart enough to know what I got in mind." Harry replied.

"What do you got in mind?" Michal asked. Harry only grinned. Harry's grin would have made them feel pity for the Gryffindor trio if they didn't like him.

**Midnight**

Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Hermione were all in the trophy room. Ron's plan was simple. Arrive early with both Dean and Seamus and ambush Potter the moment they enter the trophy room. Seamus put a set of armor by the door and stood by it ready to push it down the moment the Ravenclaw's entered.

"There late." Hermione stated.

"Shut up." Ron hissed. Neville looked worried. "Neville, if you got any Gryffindor Pride; you will help us ambush those two." Ron hissed harshly at Neville. Neville could only gulp at Ron.

"Don't do it Neville. It's wrong. A wizard's duel is supposed to be fair." Hermione replied.

"There is no such thing as a fair wizard duel. Only the strongest will survive." Ron snapped.

"That's not true." Hermione hissed.

"Oh yes it is. We Gryffindor's are the strongest. And we will prove it by taken out the two more precious witch and wizard the world has ever known." Ron snapped.

"He is right Hermione. Wizards are powerful by overcoming their opponents by what ever means necessary." Dean replied.

They waited a minute and the door open. The moment a figure appeared in the door way, Seamus pushes the armor down and it crash upon the persons head. Sadly, the person didn't fall down as a quick flick of his wand caused the armor to separate.

"You've just bought yourself a month's worth of detention, all of you." Snape cold voice whispered in the room. They all froze at what they saw.

"Awe, Snape, was our little informant correct?" Flitch's voice asked as Mrs. Norris enters the room, shortly followed by Professor McGonagall and Flitch.

"Yes, it appears our 'mutual' friends tip was correct about some Gryffindor's planning to destroy the trophy room and blame it on several of my Slytherins." Snape whispered.

"I don't believe this. Five of you out of beds. And out of bounds none the less. Fifty points from Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall replied coldly.

"Fifty?!" Ron shouted loudly.

"Fifty points each." Professor McGonagall replied. "You will also be serving a week's worth of detention."

"But Snape gave us detention already." Ron shouted.

"That was for trying to assault me Weasley. I could, have you all expelled for that little stunt. However, a month of detention seems to a fair piece of punishment, don't you agree." Snape whispered. No one answered him. They knew Snape was looking for a reason to have them expelled.

"I shall be writing to all of you're parents."

"Professor, I was trying to stop them. I wasn't taking part in their game." Hermione respond in hopes to shed some light into the event. Her parents would be devastated if they heard she was trying harm students and was reasonable for destroy property.

"Normally, I wouldn't believe a student who says that Ms. Granger. However, you are not the type to cause trouble. Since that is the case, and I pray you're being honest with me, you will only serve a night's detention. I will also take away the fifty points I took away from you." Professor McGonagall replied.

"There is no reason to show softness Professor McGonagall." Snape replied.

"Be as it may, she is in _my_ house Severus. I will decide her punishment. As for the rest of you, I have never been more ashamed of Gryffindor. We will take you to Gryffindor tower and you better stay there or you will risk expulsion." Professor McGonagall replied in a tone that meant she was serious.

* * *

The Gryffindor's who walked past the hour glass in the morning, were shock to see they lost two hundred points. They complain to the teachers but the Ravenclaw's leaked out five students were caught out of bed and trash the trophy room last night. The story spread. Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom all lose them these points. The house seemed to completely turn against them. Ron, Dean and Seamus all blamed it was Harry's fault. However, the older students pointed out, Harry was in Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw didn't loose any points and Harry didn't earn any detentions. This put them as outcast to everyone in the schools. The Slytherin's found it funny and patted them on the back, telling the trio they owed them one.

Things got worse for the four Gryffindor's as they recieved Howler's from home. Mrs. Weasley's voice, Neville's grandmother and Seamus and Dean's mother echoed all echoed Monday morning shouting how they brought shame to the family and how disappointed they were in them. They even warned they would make sure they would be expelled and have their wands snapped if they dared cross the line again.

Harry was feeling sorry for Neville. He didn't mean for Neville to get into trouble. He knew how to make it up for Neville. Today they would have Herbology with Professor Sproat. Seeing how she favored Neville in the future, Harry thought, he could give Neville a little 'boost' in his self esteem. Herbology came on Wednesday and Professor Sprout commented on how well Harry and Rowena handled their mud leaves.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Syvonne… where did you learn to become excellent Herbologist?" Professor Sprouta asked the pair. Harry easily moved the mucky leaves around and answered.

"Neville taught us, Professor." Harry answered. The Ravenclaws all looked at Harry, knowing at once he was lying.

"Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Potter, please don't lie to me. Mr. Longbottom can't even get his mud leaves dark." Professor Sprout replied sounding a little angry.

"It's true Professor." Rowena replied. She knew Harry was try something to help Neville, so she played along. "It's just he has been feeling down ever since the trophy room incident. I think it was unfair that he tried to stop them but was punished for it." Rowena answered. Ron, Dean and Seamus looked at Harry and Rowena in shock. Even Hermione and Neville looked at them in shock.

"Indeed, well Mr. Longbottom, since they aren't denying what you help them to do. I say twenty points to Gryffindor." Professor Sprout commented before she moved to the Slytherins.

"Why did you do that Harry?" Terry asked.

"Have you've seen Neville. He doesn't talk; he looks like he hasn't slept since that night. He is twitching and he is alone. Apparently no one is his friend. He needs friends." Harry replied.

"Harry… I know you originally plan for the trio to get caught. But doing this… it will hurt our chances too." Michael replied.

"We are fair… we don't make a entire house suffer because of several people. Besides, I think Neville needs to open up more."

"Why are you so interested in Longbottom Harry?" Rowena asked in a whispered.

"You could say I feel sorry for him. What happen to his parents." This caught every Ravenclaw's attention.

"Look, what I'm about to say, I don't want you repeating to anyone else understood." Harry hissed. They all nodded.

"This happen shortly after the Dark Lord's vanish, when I made him go away. A month later, the Longbottoms, who were a well respected pure-blood family and highly skilled Aurors…"

"Aurors?"

"Dark Wizard Catchers. Think of them as elite fighting force of the Ministry." Rowena replied.

"Well, a group of Death Eaters…"

"What?"

"You-Know-Who's followers. That's their name." Rowena hissed. "Oh."

"A group of Death Eaters attack the Longbottoms. Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, her husband Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan as well as Barty Crouch Jr. tortured the Longbottoms into insanity because they refused to give away the location of the Dark Lord. To this day, Frank and Alice Longbottom are in St. Mungo's Ward… from what I understand, Neville visits them almost every holiday and most of the summer. Sadly, they do not even realize or recognize Neville as their own son. Only as a shadow." Harry replied. He looked and was unsurprised to see tears following down his classmates face.

"I never…." Lisa Turpin whispered. She was crying. The story was sad and Neville was suffering without any joy or friends in his life.

The class ended an hour later, Ravenclaw manage to earn a few more points.

The Ravenclaws all hung back and patted Neville on the shoulder. They didn't say why, but he looked shock.

"Nevile… mind I if talk to you." Harry asked as he walked up to the boy, who flinches as Harry approach.

"Yes?"

"I know you didn't have anything to do with trying to destroy the trophy room." Harry replied.

"How?"

"Originally Rowena and I were going to meet Ron and Dean for a wizards duel that night. However we felt it was best to get them into trouble." Harry answered.

"You're the reason why we lost all those points."

"Neville, I'm not going to lie, but Ron and I don't like each other. And for good reason. He thinks he is more important than me, that he is better than me. He sets himself to become greater than I. he also appears jealous of my wealth. This is understandable, as I hail from a very old and powerful wizard's family. However, he makes jealous known everyday. If I were you, I would stay away from Ron, as he would only bring more harm than good."

"Ron said, the power of a wizard's power is measured is how they beat their opponents by what ever means necessary." Neville said.

"That is not true. It's their ability to act and the ability to stand up even in the face of danger. That is how people give respect towards a wizard. Neville, you are a Gryffindor. You must learn, how to stand on your own two feet, of you will forever be in a shadow. Learn to stand up for yourself. You will find, you have friends in Ravenclaw." Harry replied. Neville looked much happier after Harry finish speaking.

"Do you think I could be great in Herbology?" Neville asked.

"Yes, I notice you were doing well, standing next to Rowena and I in that class. Then, ever since that night, you're confidence drop. You could be a great wizard Neville; there is no doubt about that. Learn to gain confidence and looked pass others. Don't let others decided your future. It's best to let you control your own life." Harry replied. They entered the Great Hall and Neville went to Gryffindor table while Harry went to the Ravenclaw table.

Gryffindor always took the far right side. Leaving the Slytherin at the on the far left side. Ravenclaws between Slytherin and Hufflepuff, while the Hufflepuffs sat between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. This changed accord when Ron came near the begin when Ron walked up to the Ravenclaws and made crack comments about their head of house. The first and second years lost it and immediately fired the best jynx they knew at Ron who spent the first weekend in the Hospital Wind. When the teachers found out, Ron was given detention with Professor Flitwick. What ever happen left Ron shaken as he was wearing a cast on his arms. Luckily, he was healed within three days. However, Ron avoided the Ravenclaw table. Professor Flitwick was much harsher on Ron then anyone else. As he normally had Ron write ten parchments for homework, while everyone else got one or two parchments. In no time, Ron was becoming the most unpopular guy in Hogwarts.

Harry and the twins however, were on excellent speaking terms. After the train incident the twins apologize for their behavior as did Lee Jordan. Harry also apologized for his actions saying he didn't like being stared or gagged at.

In two days however, the Daily Prophet flew down with a new picture.

Ravenclaw Quiddich Heat

By Rita Skeeter

Ravenclaw house for the first time in nearly a century has all eyes on it. This time, Rowena Syvonne and Harry Potter who went onto the training early to train for their first flying lesson, which they latter didn't attend. Where throwing a Quaffle size ball back and forth, apparently trying to knock each other off. On a set of old school brooms none the less. There skills, especially for the first time either of them have ever been on a set of brooms impress Professor Flitwick; their Head of House, Professor McGonagall; Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, and Madam Hooch the Quidditch Refree and Trainer of Hogwarts. Enough for both of them to make the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. The Ravenclaw's themselves, who made the team, were far beyond impress with their skills as they made older students look like small children on the field. Harry Potter is a starting Chaser and a back-up Seeker. Rowena didn't want to start this year and is a Seeker and Chaser reserve.

The story went on but Harry set it down. Rita made it more complicates but she did a good job.

"WHAT?!" Ron's voice rang out as he read the Daily Prophet. Harry and Rowena roared with laughter.

"Sorry Weasley, we forgot to tell you. We didn't make to flying lessons because we were at Ravenclaw's Quidditch tryouts." Rowena called out. Ron looked beyond mad. He was furious. Hermione Granger also looked angry.

Rowena and Harry looked up to see several owls holding several packages.

"Oh joy, they're here." Rowena replied in a mock voice. She also sounded please. More owls appeared holding several packages. Roger looked shock to see it land in front of him. Cho also got one. Soon the entire Ravenclaw team was holding a package.

"Who gave us these?" Roger asked as he open his package.

"We did." Rowena and Harry replied.

"A NIMBUS TWO THOUSAND?!" Grant Page shouted as he was the first to have his open all the way. Soon all the Ravenclaws were gagging as every member of Ravenclaw's Quidditch was holding a Nimbus Two Thousand. The Ravenclaws decided to show their apperception towards Harry and Ron. They gave a massive group hug towards them.

"Can't…breathe…" They cried as they disappeared in the crowd.

It would be some time before the Ravenclaws went back towards their meal. When the last Ravenclaw sat down. Rowena and Harry touch the ground. "AIR!" The shouted as they made a small scene. Everyone laugh, seeing the joke behind it.

"Practice tonight, seven o'clock." Roger called. The great hall kept shouting "RAVENCAW! RAVENCLAW!" But Harry knew that was because the Ravenclaw students were screaming themselves hoarse.

Practice went smoothly but they only did laps and burst of speed. Mostly because of students from different houses appeared. Most of them, representing their own Quidditch team.

* * *

Harry was having a good time in his life, that before he knew it, the fist Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season. I'm Lee Jordan of Gryffindor and I will be your commentary for the Quidditch matches. Here comes the Slytherin, led by Marcus Flint. Here comes his Chasers, Montague and Pucey. Followed by the Beaters Derrick and Bole along with the Keeper Bletchley and the Seeker Higgs." The Slytherin's all screamed clearly believe the game was there's.

"And here comes the Gryffindor's. Led by Captain Oliver Wood who plays Keeper, standing by him is Seeker Cormac McLaggen. Followed by the legend of the Weasley Twins, Fred and George who will be playing Beaters. Followed by the lovely ladies of Gryffindor, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. Alicia, joining the team as a starting as Chaser after being a reserve last year. And here comes our referee, Madam Hooch."

"Captain's, shake hands." Madam Hooch shouted. Flint and Wood shook hands, well they looked more like they were trying to break each others fingers.

"Now I want a nice clean game, from all of you." Madam Order as the team got into position.

"Madam Hooch release the Bludger's, followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember the Snitch is worth a hundred and fifty points and which ever seeker catches the Snitch, wins the game." Lee responded. The snitch flew around for a few seconds before it vanished. "Madam Hooch, release the Quaffle, and the game begins!"

"And the Quaffle is immediately taken by Angelina Johnson. She is also rather attractive too, seeing how I have asked her out without success."

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor."

"Angelina Johnson moving into position; dodgers a bludger sent by Derick. Nice mid air roll as Captain Marcus Flint tried to ambush Angelina from behind. She shoots… and she scores. Ten Points to Gryffindor." Lee shouted.

Harry clapped as Angelina hive fived her teammates.

"Slytherin moves into position. Captain Marcus Flint moves towards the center of the field. Pucey blocks the Gryffindor chasers as they attempt to recover the Quaffle. Flint shoots, but it's block by Captain Oliver Wood who easily passes it Katie Bell. Flint doesn't look please. Bell passes it to Johnson, Johson to Spinnet back to Johnson… Angelina goes pass the Slytherin goal post and passes it to Bell… Katie shoots… she scores. Twenty to zero, Gryffindor lead!!"

Pucey grabbed the Quaffle, hiding between Derrick and Bole.

"Pucey is taking no chances and heads straight towards Gryffindor Posts. Wait a minutes, was that the snitch?" Lee asked as Pucey dropped the Quaffle as a streak of gold flew past his ear. He turns around and sure enough, there is the snitch.

Higgs and McLaggen gave the chase, but McLaggen was hit by a bludger.

"It's over…" Lee sounded disappointed as Higgs flew around with the Snitch in his hands. "Slytherin wins a hundred and fifty to fifty." Lee replied. Apparently managed to get three shots in when no one was looking. Making the score a bit easier. It was a blow to Gryffindor. The Slytherins would either be facing Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff in a month's time. "Next week, it will be Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff." Lee replied, unable to hid his disappointment.

Harry got up and walked away. The Quidditch team also followed.

"Well, that was entertaining." Cho replied.

"True, but now we know what we will be up against." Harry replied.

"Hufflepuff has been booking the pitch every night. We will only get Friday to practice you guys." Roger replied sounding disappointed.

"Don't be upset Roger, we got the best brooms in the schools. We also got skilled players." Grant Page pointed out.

"I know, I just wish we could have more practice time." Roger replied in an annoying tone.

Harry however started feeling nervous. Rita Skeeter was sitting in the guest lounge during the match so she could write her story about the wins and the how the game was. This Harry pointed out, was not only good for her, but for the players as their names would be mention and Hogwarts would soon be seen in the outside. This would also put a stop to Fudge should he ever attempted to discredit Albus Dumbledore and Harry and Rowena themselves.

Harry was thinking about his match so much, the game arrived before he knew it.

* * *

"Welcome to the Second Match of Hogwarts Quidditch Tournament. Coming in is the Ravenclaws led by Captain Roger Davis with his Chasers Jeremy Stretton and Harry Potter. Grant Page follows up who played Chaser last year will now Keeper. Jason Samuels and Duncan Inglebee who will be the Beaters. Cho Chang, the only girl on the team and a second year, will be Seeker. Rowena Syvonne, is a reserve who is sitting in the Ravenclaw tent and hopes to get game play today." Lee replied. Harry half rolled his eyes. The Ravenclaw's cheered. Today, everyone knew, would be Harry's true test. If he was truly meant to be apart of the team. Harry didn't listen or pay attention as Roger shook hands with the Hufflepuff Captain.

"Madam Hooch releases the Bludgers followed by the Golden Snitch. She releases the Quaffle and the game begins!"

Harry shot forward immediately and grabbed the Quaffle.

"The Quaffle is immediately grabbed by Harry Potter who passes it Captain Roger Davis. Davis passes it to Stretton who passes to Potter who awaits the Quaffle near the goal post. Potter shoots, he scores. Ten to zero for Ravenclaw."

The Ravenclaw stands erupted in cheers. The Hufflepuff's were cheering the Chasers on.

"Hufflepuff is position. No, Harry Potter steals the Quaffle and shoots. He scores. Twenty to Zero Ravenclaw."

It was now, that everyone realized how dangerous Harry was as a Chaser. He was phenomenal. The Chasers couldn't pass or move far from their own goal post as Harry would also ended up intercepting or stealing the Quaffle from them and making goals before the Keeper had enough time to intercept them.

"Ravenclaw leads a hundred and twenty to zero. Hufflepuff better catch the snitch soon or Ravenclaw will win all thanks to Potter. Roger Davis and Jeremy Stretton are hanging around mid-field along with their beaters. Don't they looked both bored and amused." Lee commented.

**Flashback – Friday's Practice**

"Harry, I got a little plan. How about you keep pressure on their keeper and chasers."

"What do you got in mind?"

"Harry will be doing most of the work; there is no doubt about that. But the only person who can keep up with Harry is Rowena who is a reserve. She can only get in, if one of us gets injured. So I say we keep scoring. Hufflepuff will be a breeze for Harry."

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Everyone else asked.

"Everyone else will have two jobs. Chang will still be searching for the snitch. However, the rest of the Chasers and Beaters will make sure that the Hufflepuff Seeker doesn't get the snitch."

"With Harry's ability, I might not need to get the snitch." Cho pointed out.

"But we don't want to relay on Harry all the time. Plus it would be nice if we won by points and the snitch." Roger pointed out.

Everyone nodded. The only way they would beat Slytherin, or Gryffindor… who showed they would be tough competes, would be to have more points then them.

**Flashback Ends**

"Ravenclaw leads three hundred and sixty to zero. You know, I'm starting to feel sorry for Hufflepuff. They are up against a Quidditch Scoring Machine." Lee commented. This was true. All the Chasers, Beaters and the Keeper were dripping in sweat while Harry didn't look wind at all. He kept scoring on them.

"Wait, the seekers are now on the move. Could they have spotted the snitch?" Lee commented. Immediately, the rest of Ravenclaw's Chasers and Beaters moved to block Hufflepuff's Seeker. Cho easily by pass her teammates but the Hufflepuff Seeker has to go off course to avoid smashing into the Ravenclaw team. "Inglebee and Samuels fired the bludgers at Packers who avoids them again. It appears the Hufflepuff wants some glory in catching the snitch but the Ravenclaws are denying them this chance. Potter once again scores making the score four hundred and ten to nothing. And… it's over… Chang has caught the Golden Snitch." Lee replied as Ravenclaw cheered itself hoarse. "Ravenclaw wins by five hundred and sixty to zero. Sorry Hufflepuff, better luck next year. This puts Ravenclaw in lead of the Quidditch Cup and in the House Cup." Lee replied. However, he voice was drain by the chants of the Ravenclaws who were screaming "Ravenclaw" or "Potter" over and over again. The whole house lifts the team on their shoulders. All dignity lost.

For Harry this was the happiest thing he has ever felt in a long time. He knew the other houses weren't please and were even intimated by his performance. But he didn't care, this moment would capture him forever.

* * *

A/N - Well, this ends the next chapter. Harry (because of his future self experince) has dominated the Quidditch pitch leading Ravenclaw to the House and Quidditch cup. Making Ravenclaw in first place, Slytherin in second, Gryffindor in third and Hufflepuff in last. What do you all think of the chapter? I added the midnight duel in it with a little twist of my own.

Next Quidditch match is Slytherin vs Hufflepuff and Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. I know you guys know this, but i'm going to put the current standing wins and losses here.

Gryffindor - 0 wins 1 loss

Hufflepuff - 0 wins - 1 loss

Ravenclaw - 1 win - 0 loss

Slytherin - 1 win - 0 losses

Hope you guys enjoyed. till next time

P.S. I got fourteen days before I disappear in the military


	6. Hogwarts Holidays

**Magical Chronicles**

A/N – Hope you enjoy, i'm aiming for ten chapters. My other stories will have updates soon

**Chapter 6: Hogwarts Holidays**

Harry lies in his bed that night before Halloween. He knew half the school was angry, but they were more scared of Harry's performance than anything else. Immediately after, Oliver Wood books the pitch nearly for the next four weeks straight for his team. He had good reason. Harry's performance showed they would be destroyed the moment they played. Wood apparently felt if they caught the snitch early they had a chance. However, Gryffindor needed to be over four hundred points. Against odds like that, it was unlikely that they would win.

Even Ron spoke loudly at dinner saying Harry cheated and Ravenclaw should be thrown out of the tournament. However he got very few supporters. Slytherin knew, they would have to find a new way of beating Ravenclaw. For the first time, every other house wish they ended up with Potter. Only Ron stated he wouldn't be welcome in Gryffindor. Ron's anger only grew when the Daily Prophet appeared on Sunday. With very few people at work, the wizarding world was in for a shock.

Quidditch Prodigy

By Rita Skeeter

Ravenclaw and Slytherin, these two teams won their respected matches for the early October matches.

The Slytherin Serpents claimed a win over the Gryffindor Lions a hundred and fifty to fifty.

It's the Ravenclaw Eagles however, that is now the favorite for the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup. As they dominated over the Hufflepuff Badgers with a surprising score of five hundred and sixty to zero. Harry Potter in his first game and having a few weeks too practice with his team. This alone wasn't enough time as most players train together for a full year. Ravenclaw is also well known as the Quidditch team that displays the best teamwork. This time, young Mr. Potter took the entire Hufflepuff team alone. He easily dominated the skies as he kept the game playing in Hufflepuff's corner. Forcing them to try every trick they knew. His teammates however, were busy making sure the Hufflepuff Seeker didn't catch the Golden Snitch. After three full hours into the game, the game ended with Ravenclaw's Second Year students and Seeker Cho Chang caught the Golden Snitch, making it a complete shut out.

Roger Davis, fellow chaser and the Captain for Ravenclaw's Quidditch team had this to say.

"Harry is an excellent chaser. He is far better than anyone else on our team there is no question about that. I made this little strategy yesterday, because none of us can keep up with Potter when he has the Quaffle. Expect perhaps Rowena."

There is even talk that Rowena could even be better than Potter as a chaser. Something Harry seems happy about. Glad to step aside and let his best friend also have some of the spot light.

"Rowena is better than me at Chaser. Even I must admit that." Mr. Harry Potter said after the big win. "However my true strengths lies in Seeker. That is where I'm at my best." Harry replied. When asked about going for the house cup Mr. Potter said he would not go alone. He and his team would do it together.

However his performance has many international stars gapping. Each of them now trying to recruit the young icon into there own teams. Scouts all over Europe and even American and Russia were present at the tournament. Each of them; are now desperate to recruit the Quidditch Prodigy. I asked if the young stars would go to professional. Rowena stated she didn't want to. But Mr. Potter replied he wouldn't mind. But he would have to make sure it didn't cause any trouble with his classes.

Harry smiled when he remembered Ron's reaction. He screamed when he read the article and was now angry.

For several days people from many countries were coming in to talk to Harry about joining their team. Being apart of the Quidditch world now, Harry learn that a rising star himself join and signed with the Bulgaria Quidditch Team. Viktor Krum as of now was a rising star and considered to be one of the best Seekers in the world. Harry however promised he didn't want to join a team just fresh in first year. He will make his choice by his second year.

The Quidditch Times were now a hobby Harry read as he kept up with daily news of the Quidditch world.

"So, what team are you going to join?" Rowena asked.

"Don't know. Irleland wouldn't be bad. But I'm not sure if I want to join. I'm trying to go to another country." Harry replied. Rowena sniggered before she ate her morning food.

"So, Halloween is going to be fun huh."

"Hope so." Harry replied. They had potions. Something Harry was dreading. Snape was in a foul mood and more furious that Harry was rising as an international star. Harry however, was curious, why didn't Quirell jinx his broom? Was it because it would look odd if he did?

Harry took his normal seat in the far back of the classroom. He watch as Professor Snape sneered at the group when they came in.

"Sit down." He snarled. Everyone sat. To afraid to even make even a sound.

"I am very disappointed in all of you." He whispered. "I had ask you all what should you do if someone was poison. Many of you answered very poorly." Snape snarled.

"Sir, how bad did we do?" Herrmione asked.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking without being called Granger." Snape barked. Hermione tried to fight back her tears. "But Granger is right; the majority of you only got D's." Snape whispered. "Only four people got O's and two barely manage an Acceptable." Snape replied coldly. He began to hand back their work and had a nasty face when he handed Harry's and Rowena's work. It seemed with a shaking hand, he wrote an O on their paper.

"This is the guy your mother said was the sweetest and nicest person to her?" Rowena whispered. Snape froze for a second letting them know he heard.

"My mother said Snape was a genius but he was kind to others. I have yet to see that… I'm wondering if my mother was imaging what she saw." Harry whispered back.

"No talking Potter, five points from Ravenclaw." Snape snarled. Harry shrugged his shoulders showing he didn't care. Indeed, Harry has lost only fifteen points from Ravenclaw from Professor Snape but he has earned over a hundred from other teachers.

"I expect you all to work even better than usual today or I will start handing out detentions for everyone who doesn't get a grade higher than an Acceptable." Snape snapped at the class. "Mr. Potter, has proven to know the simplest forms of antidotes and understands and recognizes poisons. The rest of you, if you don't catch up with Mr. Potter I will make sure you are at of Hogwarts before you could say 'Potions'." Snape again whispered in his dark way.

"Now, you will start by working on strengthening poisons. Which, I may add is useful as an antidote against many poisons. Anyone who doesn't get an Acceptable will have detonation with Mr. Filch tonight understand." Snape asked. They all nodded. "Well, why aren't you getting to work?" Snape asked. The classroom moved at once. Harry and Rowena grinned as they went to work. Using Snape's love for Harry's mother did help a little but it was only for him to stop picking on Harry all the time.

Harry and Rowena immediately set to work, with nearly everyone's eyes on them. When they started brewing, they tried to imitate them. However, it wasn't the same as knowing what you were doing as several other students were also copying Hermione Granger's work. Something she seemed to have found annoying. At the end of the class Snape address the class once more.

"For those of you didn't receive full marks will have a five page parchment ready to me by next potions class. Those of you, who didn't get the grade, please report to Filch at seven o'clock for your detention. Now, get out." Snape replied. The students didn't even bother to be told twice. Harry and Rowena where already done. They were the first ones out of the room. They headed straight for Ravenclaw tower.

* * *

"What…"

"A circle." Rowena answered and the door swung wide open.

"How did you figure it out?" Harry asked.

"How it says things. I'm able to break down its questions rather easily." Rowena answered. They enter their dorms and put their stuff away. Harry wanted to buy an Auror chest, but knew it would rise to many suspicions if he got one. He would have to wait until Quirell made his move until he could get one.

Harry enters the great hall and sat down. He was use to this kind of attention. Some of the students ask him if he was really going international. Harry calmly shook them off.

Harry and Rowena were eating pumpkin pasties and drinking pumpkin juice. Harry looked up and notices Hermione wasn't sitting with the Gryffindors.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I heard she is in the girls bathroom on the third floor, crying." Lisa Turpin told Harry. Harry felt his stomach drop. It was only when Lisa said that, he remember what was going to happen. Before he could say anything, Professor Quirell burst threw the great hall.

"Troll…! In the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons!" He screamed as he ran towards the head table. He stopped halfway there. He seemed to be frightened at what he said. "I thought you ought to know." He replied as he fainted.

The students screamed as they all jump and started running.

"Silence." Dumbledore shouted and everyone stop moving and screaming. All eyes were on Dumbledore. "The Prefects will lead their houses to their dormitories… where the feast shall continue there. The teachers will follow me to dungeons." Dumbledore replied in a calm voice.

"Slytherin, follow me." Marcus Flint barked.

"Hufflepuff follow me."

"Let's go Ravenclaw." Penelope shouted.

"Gryffindor, follow me." Percy shouted.

Harry however grabbed Rowena, stopping her from following the rest of the Ravenclaws.

"What?"

"Hermione. She doesn't know. We have to get her." Harry replied. Rowena nodded. If a student died, then it would be disastrous for the schools reputation. Using their knowledge of the school short cuts and secret passage they easily avoided detection. Harry pulled out a piece of parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Harry whispered.

"What's that?"

"A map of Hogwarts. I made a deal with Fred and George. I won the bet, though I also had to pay them each a hundred Galleons, it was worth it. This map, shows all of Hogwarts. Come, Filch is on the fourth floor. We must be quick."

"Someone is following us." Rowena pointed out. She pointed towards where several Ravenclaw students and the Gryffindor trio were following them. They were just around the corridor and would catch up with them. "Mischief managed." Harry mutters as his wand was on the map. The map immediately turns blank and Harry pocket it.

"Harry." Terry's voice replied behind them.

"Terry, Michael, Anthony, Lisa, Padma, Su… what are you doing?" Rowena asked.

"What are _you_ doing?" Lisa asked.

"We are going to the girls bathroom. Hermione doesn't know about the troll, so we came to get her out." Harry answered as he rush down the corridor.

"There is a troll…"

"In the dungeons, were the teacher's should have block all the exits. Hermione however, shouldn't be left alone right now. We merely came to bring her back to Gryffindor tower." Rowena answered.

"More like you are trying to show off again Potter." Ron growled. Harry ignored him. He knew Ron didn't know any magic to harm him so there was no point getting rallied up. Harry however skids to a halt as Hermione screamed. He had good reason, before him wasn't a fully grown mountain troll. It was an adult forest troll standing nearly fifteen feet high. Forest trolls were also better intelligent than mountain trolls.

The troll roared as he broke the doorway down.

"_Reducto" _Harry roared. The troll looked at Harry before it roared and charged forward. Swinging it club widely behind it.

"_Glacius."_ Rowena shouted as she fired her own spell. The troll stopped as ice surrounded the corridor.

"_Impedimenta!"_ Harry screamed aiming for the troll's feet. The troll fell backwards and gave a cry when it fell down. "Get Hermione out of here." Harry roared as he and Rowena leaped forward towards the troll. The Ravenclaw's were the quickest to react and immediately slip into the bathroom.

"_Reptispeckis"_ Harry roared aiming for the trolls eyes. The troll roared as it covered its eyes.

"_Deprimo" _Rowena shouted pointing her wand at the troll's hand where it was holding its club. It screamed in pain but didn't release its club.

"_Relashio" _The club hit the floor but the troll still swung it's fist widely at Rowena and Harry who were doing all they could to stay out of its reach. Ron steps forward and cries "Blast" Nothing happen.

Everyone turned too looked at Ron who appeared to have grown another head. Even the troll looked at Ron. For a few minutes, no one moved as they couldn't believe what happen. Then the troll roared looking angry. He threw his fist into Ron, covering his entire stomach and chest. A cracking noise accorded and Ron flew back. He crashed into Dean and Seamus. Causing all three to fall down.

"Keep the troll busy, I'm going to heal Ron." Harry shouted as he rushed towards the Gryffindor trio.

"Move." Harry snapped as he appeared before Seamus and Dean.

"Came to finish what the troll started Potter." Seamus sneered.

"_Vulnera Sanatur." _Harry replied as he waved his wand around once in a circle above Ron. Ron face recovered some color. _"Anapneo"_ Harry replied as Ron was suddenly gasping for air. _"Episkey"_ They heard Ron's bones repairing.

"I've healed him for now, but I suggest you take him to the hospital wing." Harry replied.

"Are you finish, I could use some help you know." Rowena screamed.

"_Expulso" _Harry cried pointing towards the ceiling. It exploded as stones came crashing down on top of the troll. The troll screamed.

"_Avis"_ Harry replied as smalls birds appeared from the tip of his wand. _"Waddiwasi" _Harry hissed as the birds flew in the trolls mouth. The troll chocked as it was scratching its throat.

"_Diffino"_ Harry and Rowena shouted, pointing their wands at the troll's outer throats. The two spells did what one alone could not, rip apart the troll's throat. The troll collapses on the floor; dead.

"You killed a troll." Hermione replied. Harry and Rowena raised an eyebrow.

"We saved your life." Harry replied calmly.

"You killed a living thing." Hermione snapped. Harry and Rowena sighs.

"So you're saying we should have let the troll kill you? Hermione, in case you don't know, but that's a forest troll. It could have killed us in one hit. It's a miracle Weasley over there is alive." Harry replied.

"I'm grateful, but you didn't have to be so brutal." Hermione stated.

"Hermoine, we were aiming to stop it at first, but it was too difficult. We had to kill it." Rowena stated.

Footsteps could be heard and Harry knew the teachers must have heard. They appeared within seconds. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Quirell.

"What happen… explain yourself?!" Professor McGonagall asked to group.

"We went to get Hermione because she didn't know about the troll. However the troll was already attack and we rush to her defense. Harry and I attack the troll, distracting it while the rest of the Ravenclaws tried to get Hermione of the bathroom. However she was to petrified to move. We tried to slow the troll down, but it was either too skilled or its hide was too strong. So we ended up killing it." Rowena explained.

"Miss Syvonne, what happen to Weasley?"

"He took a direct hit after he tried to brave and shout out a spell that didn't exist. The trolls fist crushed his entire rib cage."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing. You're saying you managed to take on and killed a fully grown forest troll? Not many first years, even fifth years can make such a claim. Ten points each to Ravenclaw. But why were you in the bathroom for the feast Miss Granger?"

"Ron apparently is the reason why Hermione was crying in the restroom." Harry answered.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Ron was insulting Hermione about her intelligence, he is also, partly the reason why she doesn't have any friends and has force to live like a hermit in Gryffindor tower." Harry answered.

"Mr. Weasley, is this true?" Professor McGonagall asked, as if she didn't want to believe what she heard. Dean and Seamus looked down, unable to meet their head of house eyes. Ron himself looked upset, angry and shock that Harry knew.

"I don't believe it. Ten points from Gryffindor and you have another week of detention on top of the detentions you are already serving Mr. Weasley."

"What about Potter? He was out of bounds and nearly got me killed." Ron growled but he groans as he clutches his chest.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Syvonne were indeed out of bounds and failed to listen to Professor Dumbledore's incrustations, however, they did it for the right reason. They saved their fellow students lives."

"Also, if what Mr. Potter says is true, then that means you have yet to be punish for your constant insults and you're verbal assaults. You will have detention with me once you're finish with your other detentions, until you're next birthday." Snape replied.

"That's not fair." Ron shouted. Professor McGonagall looked at him in shock.

"You've caused nothing but trouble since you've gotten here Mr. Weasley. Be thankful, you're not being suspended or worse… expelled." Snape whispered that left no room for argument.

"Professor." Ron shouted turning to Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but something should have been done a long time ago. Perhaps these detentions will serve as a reminder you're behavior needs improvement. Towards others and those in you're own house." Professor McGonagall replied. Ron looked at her in disbelief.

'_Harsh.'_ All the Ravenclaws thought.

"Mrs. Granger, please join Mr. Thomas and Mr. Finnigan towards Gryffindor tower. I will take Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing. The rest of you Ravenclaws, please going to your tower so you may rejoin the feast. Professor Dumbledore and your head of house will be informed of what you have done." Professor McGonagall replied.

The small group entered Ravenclaw tower and rejoin the feast. Rowena and Harry easily sat down laughing, as if they didn't just came from battling a troll.

* * *

Harry and Rowena continue to dominate their classes. So much, many of their teachers gave the two free time. Some even gave them books with information or spells. Something both of them were quiet eager to learn. Harry and Rowena also got to play games in the classroom or not be in class at all. Seeing how they got excused. They traveled all over the school. Harry soon learned more secret passage ways thanks to Rowena's knowledge. Hidden rooms and chambers that were guarding by paintings and statues. They spent most of their time, trying to get the room behind the mirror on the fourth floor cleared. It would be in the second of December before they could get through. They used the Marauders Map to ensure that no one was around them. They also moved paintings around and away from hidden rooms and chambers, so Dumbledore wouldn't know what was going on. Harry also showed her to the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Something she would have never to look. She also told him, before it became the girl's bathroom; it was a storage room for student stuff. The sink was original a drinking well.

Ms. Norris, however was becoming a problem for the two of them. She seemed to have been tailing them constantly. As if hoping to get them in trouble. One day, under Harry's invisibility cloak the pair attack Mrs. Norris and hung her on the ceiling. Using the Permanent Sticking Charm on her tail. She was meowing loudly that the caretaker was spending the rest of the day trying to get her down. She finally came down when Dumbledore removed the spell and Filch burst through the great heading straight for Rowena and Harry.

"I'll kill you! The both of you! You attack my cat!" Filch screamed as he lunged at the pair. Harry pulled out his wand and flicked it. There was a flash of light and Filch was hanging upside down. Screaming as the students all got up laughing to see Filch snarling at the pair.

Rowena pulled out her wand and muttered _"Liberacorpus"_ Filch fell down and he got up, charging again.

"_Expellimellius" _They shouted and Filch was launch into the staff table.

"Argus, that's enough." Dumbledore shouted. Filch stopped and looked at Dumbledore.

"They attack my cat. I want to see some punishments." Filch shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Rowena snapped out loud.

"You two… you tried to kill Mrs. Norris. I will have you have expelled for this." Filch shouted.

"How could we have killed Mrs. Norris? We haven't run into Mrs. Norris today or for a week for that matter." Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Filch made no argument. As he couldn't prove it. It was after all, Peeves who pointed out that he was flying by looking to cause trouble when he spotted Mrs. Norris hanging by her tail from the ceiling, meowing loudly. However, several spells were set up to prevent her from being heard in a certain distance.

"Even if I can't prove you tried Mrs. Norris, I can still get you suspended or expelled for attacking me." Filch snarled, spit flying every where.

"Actaually you attack us. We merely responded in self-defense. It's your skin you should be worried about. We could get you chunk into Azkaban for a good ten years just for trying to bring us harm. So I would be more worried if I press that issue." Rowena warned. Filch paled when he heard her words.

"Argus that is quiet enough." Dumbledore shouted.

"Actually, now is a good point to bring up. Who told you to follow us?" Rowena asked.

"What do you mean?" A perfect from Hufflepuff asked.

"Many of you know, we get excused from classes, because we are ahead and we don't have to attend. Filch here, has been trying to follow us around. It's only thanks that I have prior knowledge of Hogwarts, that he can't follow us for long." Rowena replied.

"Argus, do you have a reason for following some students?" Dumbledore asked.

"If there was a problem with some of my students, you should have come to me. I'm their head of house." Professor Flitwick replied in a easy tone.

"A source came to me saying he over heard these two order a massive dungbombs." Filch replied with his chest in the air.

"Professor Snape told you that. Didn't he?" Harry asked. Filch paled giving everyone clear view this was true. "Professor Snape I knew he doesn't like me. However, for him to sink so low, why some may mistake him for Weasley over there." Harry pointed out, as everyone turn to Ron who had food and pumpkin juice all over his robese.

"How dare you." Ron shouted. However, since he mouth was full it sounded like "Heh Duh Uh"

"No manners Weasley. You always claim to be better than me. Yet you don't have simple table manners." Harry replied.

"Argus, I forbid you to follow them any more." Dumbledore shouted. He looked at Snape and everyone knew he would be getting a lecture.

Harry and Rowena however got up and left the hall.

"Get back here you brats." Filch shouted. He gave a chase but Rowena flick her wand and the doors slam shut in his face. He tried to open it but Rowena's appeared in the hall way, like it was coming from everyone at once.

"I don't answer to Squibs who are jealous over kids at school can use magic and you can't." Rowena voice died out and the student body was laughing. Most of them pointing there fingers at Filch. No one notice Fred and George slip past everyone into the corridor.

Fred and George appeared in a classroom where Rowena was sitting on the teacher's desk and Harry was standing against the wall, looking bored.

"Did you bring it?" Rowena asked.

"Yes, we got them… now, are you sure about this?" They asked.

"Yes, we will move Norbet from Hagrid's at eleven tonight. At eleven thirty, Peeves will trash the trophy room, to keep Filch there. Then five minutes after midnight, you two will set off Dr. Filibuster's Famous Fireworks for a diversion at the North tower."

"We got that all set. Charlie sent us a reply stating his friends would be ready at Astronomy tower. Just make sure you have Norbert ready."

"Meet us at the Great Hall at nine. Make sure you let Peeves know too." Rowena replied.

Harry got up and tosses a bag of coins to the twins.

"What's this?"

"Rowena and I thought it would be best to pay for your services." Harry asked.

"That way, even if you get caught, you are still paid for your efforts. Just make sure you're not caught." Rowena replied as they left the room.

**Later that night**

Harry and Rowena easily slip out of the castle. They got to Hagrid's and got the dragon. Though both of them gagged mockingly; as Hagrid wept the baby dragon away. Something the dragon seemed to have understand as he cried out in its cage. They easily slip into the dungeons. After checking the Marauder's Map, they immediately notice Peeves was moving towards the trophy room and Fred and George were moving towards the north tower.

"If we spot Mrs. Norris or Filch, can I use an unforgivable?" Rowena asked.

"Who cares?" Harry responded back. Rowena grew a dangerous grin. Mrs. Norris apparently was lurking nearby. Rowena cried "Crucio" to the unexpected cat. The cat gave a cry as if it was pain. When Rowena release the curse, she took off for her life. Rowena did a mock face as if she was disappointed.

"You can be very cruel." Harry mutters. She did a smile.

"I hate that cat." She replied calmly. Harry could understand, Mrs. Norris seemed to be stalking the Ravenclaw tower and Filch was suddenly appearing left and right on every Ravenclaw student. They knew Ron was behind it. Apparently he shaved Mrs. Norris hair leaving her bold for several weeks and told Filch that he 'saw' Harry and Rowena did it. Ever since then, Filch as come down hard on the young prodigies. So much, Professor McGonagall screamed at him for stalking them.

They arrived at the Astronomy tower entrance just minutes before the handlers would appear. They walked up the stairs and stopped in the middle. Standing before them was two people they didn't expect to meet.

"How dare you Mr. Weasley. Have you've no shame? What are you doing out of bed this late?" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"You don't understand Professor. Harry Potter is coming… he's got a dragon." Ron explains. Harry and Rowena felt a chill run down their spines. Using their legilimency abilities they discovered that Ron apparently broke into his brothers dorm and took a peak at the letter.

"How dare you tell such lies. Fifteen points from Gryffindor and you will be serving a double detention this Saturday with me. Let's go." Professor McGonagall dragged Ron down the stairs. Harry and Rowena lean against the wall letting them pass by them.

"Thank goodness we put on the invisibility cloak the moment we got into the castle." Rowena breathed as the footsteps softly vanish.

"I know, we would have been caught dead on. Let's go, we don't have much time."

The two immediately set off and reach the tower. They open the window, knowing the door had screaming alarm charms all over them. Just in time too, because Charlies friend were dots that were growing bigger and soon they landed in the tower.

Apparently, they were shock to actually see Harry and Rowena… two living icons. They shook their hands and ask for them to sign a piece of parchment, as proof they really met them. Harry and Rowena were taken back, but sign the parchment for them and used the Geminio spell to make several copies. They all shook hands, and secured Norbet to their brooms, they were off. Finally, Norbet was gone.

"Hagrid's so owes us." Rowena mutters. Harry nods and pulls out the Marauder's Map and notice Fred and George were entering Gryffindor Common room as Snape, McGonagall and Filch were in the North Tower.

"Let's go." Harry asked.

"My cloak is no longer invisible." Rowena whispered. The disillusion charm had worn off.

"We got a path clear. Let's go." Harry replied. They rush down the stairs only to run into Peeves.

"My, my. Children out of bed. Naughty, naughty. Tell Filch I should." Peeves said in a sing song voice.

"There is no point Peeves. We were the ones who convince Fred and George to convince you to trash the trophy room." Rowena answered.

"Maybe that is true. But out of bounds you two are. This is for your own good." Peeves replied. Harry knew, it would be a matter of time before the fireworks ended and the teachers came downstairs.

"How about five crates of dungbombs?" Rowena asked.

"Deal." Peeves replied cracking loudly. Rowena sigh and she and Harry went off to bed.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED! FIFTH FLOOR ATRONOMY CORRIDOR!" Peeves shouted so loudly both of them heard footsteps. Immediately Harry and Rowena took off, heading straight for Ravenclaw tower. They didn't look back once.

Days past, and Harry and Rowena received nothing but praises from all of their teachers. Ron was rarely seen as he had detention from his comments and his attacks on Hermione. Hermione was also seen hanging around the Ravenclaws. She had few friends, but she like Rowena the best. Few could blame her as both were very intelligent. However, it was common knowledge that Rowena was also keeping Hermione at arms length. Stating that she didn't fully trust the Gryffindor girl.

Before anyone knew it, the Christmas sessons arrived. Harry and Rowena were the first to sign up on the list for students who would remain at Hogwarts. Seeing how they didn't want to return Harry's family. Several other first were going to remain. Seeing how there was too many, Rowena suggested that they all stay together in one room. Something Professor Dumbledore seemed jolly about. They all moved towards the first floor chamber. Something Harry and Rowena mention finding as they claimed they 'accidently' knock the armors hand off and it revealed a chamber. The staff made beds separating the corridors that where design for the girls and guys. Harry and Rowena however, were busy making a new parchment. As everyone one who was staying for the winter holidays could see them working on a blank large parchment. Some could hear Rowena arguing with Harry about something. With other times they seem to be agreeing on something.

Christmas came and Rowena and Harry woke up, to their surprise a few presents were waiting for them. Ron Weasley, who had bigger piles than both of them, sneered at them.

"What's the matter? Do you have any family that wants you home?" Ron sneered again. Rowena and Harry ignored them. They open their presents in silence. They first open their own gifts. Harry wasn't surprise to see a book. But he was surprise by its titles. _'The Spell Book of Sorcery'_ Harry knew this book was incredible rare to find. Mostly because this book was written by Merlin himself, after he learn after how many other books. It combined into one. Thus, creating one of the greatest books of magic; in the world. Rowena looked slightly disappointed with her gift from Harry but after reading the note he had for, she showed she was beyond please. A necklace with a crystal on it. It would reflect on their partner's emotions. For they we're the Gemini Stars. Another rare item in the Wizarding World. Fred and George gave them sweets. Hagrid gave them a flute made from an Oak tree. The Qudditch team gave them each a book of _'Quidditch though Ages' _and a broom self repair kit. Mostly as thanks for their gifts of the Nimbus Two Thousands.

Harry and Rowena immediately got their stuff put away. Harry pulled an invisibility cloak underneath his robes and took it to his truck. Which he kept magically sealed. Ron however, was trying every method he knew to break into Harry's trunk. Mostly because he knew Harry had expensive stuff. However, he has yet to break through his sealing charm place on Harry place on it.

They had a wonderful Christmas dinner. Fred and George were wearing new robes, something that truly seemed to annoy Ron.

"Where did you get those?" Ron asked.

"It was a gift little brother."

"A good friend of ours thought a good gift if we had the best robes in the robes."

"Acromantula silk too." Fred replied. Now Ron was staring wide eye at the twins. Acromantula silk was very expensive. Just mending it was difficult. Let alone getting it and having it molded together, was suppose to be near impossible. Fred and George were wearing several hundred galleons worth of cloths apiece. Ron was wearing cloth that Harry and Rowena bet, were five knuts.

"Thanks for that joke book Harry. I never knew muggles had a book that was a guide to make the greatest jokes ever." They replied to Harry.

"Thanks for the robes and school stuff, Rowena." They replied as they shook Rowena's hand. Now Ron was looking very angry. He wasn't the only one; Seamus and Dean were just looking just outrageous. The teacher looked shock that they would throw away so many galleons to a student.

"Miss Syvonne, are you aware… how much Acromantula silk is worth?"

"I'm more than aware how much Acromantula silk is worth. I have over a hundred robes made of Acromantula silk myself." Rowena replied calmly. This made everyone stare at her, with wide eyes.

"I'm very rich you know. One of the richest in the wizarding world. You are all aware how my ancestor, Rowena Ravenclaw was the last founder to live after the other three got died.?"

"Indeed, a tale that is said."

"Well, pretty much, Godric and Salazar, got into a duel. Salazar Slytherin died in the duel and Godric Gryffindor died from his injuries a week later. Helga Hufflepuff, died a month later from another witch who was very jealous of her. Apparently there was a pact made between the founders of Hogwarts. Who ever was the last one left alive would inherit all the other founders' wealth. Thus making Rowena Ravenclaw herself the last founder left alive. She soon died after becoming fatally ill. However the gold remained with her family. Apparently, my family went into hiding after many Dark Lords and Lady's sought my family out for the lost diadem." Rowena replied calmly.

"So you were rich, but in hiding?" Susan Bones asked.

"Mostly, I didn't grow up having many friends. Apparently Voldemort sought out the Diadem. If he found it or not, I do not know. I myself am going to set out to the world an search for the Diadem, hoping to restore it to my family." Rowena answered.

Quriell for some reason looked a bit please to hear this.

"That's wonderful dear. Hopefully you'll be the first to find it. Any ideas where it could be?" Quirell asked.

"The last known location was in the Forest of Albania." Rowena answered.

"Well my dear, don't waste your time on quests, for now enjoy your youth." Professor Dumbledore replied with his eyes twinkling. Rowena nodded and turn to her dinner.

* * *

When dinner was over and everyone was in bed. The castle fell asleep, for not a creature stir the night. Mr. Filch was unhappy as he moved around the corridors. Mrs. Norris flinching with every step she took. Deep in another part of the castle, well past midnight; Harry and Rowena were in another chamber. With a mirror hanging lightly alone on the wall. They stood before it. Both of them could only stare as they saw there past families and there past selves.

* * *

A/N - This is the end of the holidays... next time... you'll see a plot and a new quidditch game.

Thanks for the update on the ending, for some reason it was taken out by the system. Here is the real ending you guys


	7. End of First Year

**Magical Chronicles**

A/N – A little shortier, I did some minor correcting the best I could, but I bet there are still mistakes. Hope you enjoy... its a shorter chapter.

**Chapter 7: End of First Year**

Harry and Rowena each made frequent trips to see the Mirror of Erised. Sometimes they would go together, or by themselves. They both knew, they the guilt they carried would always be with them. They never told each other exactly what they saw in the mirror, only that they saw their families in their past lives. They kept it at that, knowing it was too personal to get into.

Tonight was the last night before the holidays, and Harry and Rowena sat down before the mirror.

"Back again, Miss Syvonne, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked as he appeared before the duo.

"Hello Professor." Rowena answered calmly as she continues to look at the mirror. Harry said nothing. He was doing what he could to stop himself from exploding in anger.

Dumbledore was shock; most students would have been startled at the presence before the headmaster. Yet, these two seemed to be expecting him.

"Professor, do you see what we see?" Rowena asked.

"No. The Mirror of Erised is a mirror that shows your hearts desire. For the two of you, who grew up alone without their family, see them standing before you. Ron Weasley also stumbled across the mirror and saw himself standing greater than his brothers and many other witches and wizards in history."

"He won't achieve it. He is too selfish. He doesn't understand many things. Even by growing up magically." Harry stated calmly. Rowena nodded. She too couldn't picture him great. He didn't understand what he meant to become great.

"I understand you two and Mr. Weasley don't get along. However, I did not come here to lecture you two about the difference between Mr. Weasley and yourselves. I came because I have come to tell you not to return, as the mirror will be moving to a new home tomorrow. I ask you; please don't go looking for it." If Dumbledore was expecting the two of them to question him, they didn't. Instead they got up and went to bed.

The next morning the students were back and Hogwarts return to being crowed. Harry and Rowena however weren't in their classes as they were so far ahead, they put many seventh years to shame of their knowledge.

Slytherin dominated Hufflepuff. If Ravenclaw won, then it would be a clear shot towards the Quidditch championship. If they didn't beat Gryffindor, then they would face either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff in a coin toss. However, Roger wasn't worried. Gryffindor needed to be over three hundred points in order to claim a victory. Harry and Rowena would be playing together as Jeremy Stretton was injured practice when a bludger broke his right rib cage. Rowena was a bit nervous, but Roger and Harry assured they got the came in the bag.

* * *

The day came and Rowena was bouncing up and down, clearly showing signs of being nervous.

"Don't worry, we got this one in the bag. Even if Gryffindor catches the snitch, they need to be over three hundred points to win. Let's just give it our best." Harry replied.

"Geez, you know how to make me feel better." Rowena joked. Harry chuckled.

"And here comes Ravenclaw, joining the team for the first time, is Rowena Syvonne, taking the place of Jeremy Stretton who was injured a few days during a Ravenvlaw Quidditch Practice. And here comes the Gryffindor Lions, led by Captain Oliver Wood. I am the comminatory for the match so I'll try my best not to choose sides." Lee Jordan shouted in the magical microphone.

Harry ignored Lee stating Gryffindor needed to win by four hundred and sixty in order to get a shot at the Quidditch cup. Madam Hooch stood on the broom and release the bludgers follow by the Golden Snitch. She grabbed the Quaffle and she tosses it into the air.

"Madam Hooch releases the Quaffle and the Game Begins!"

Harry immediately beat Angelina Johnson to the Quaffle and immediately passes it to Rowena.

"Harry Potter beats Angelina Johnson to the Quaffle and immediately gives it to Rowena Syvonne, while Harry keeps the three chasers off of Rowena.

"Syvonne passes to Davis who tears up the center field towards wood. Davis passes to Potter, potter shoots, no he fakes it and passes it back to Davis, Davis shoots, Alicia Spinnet tries to block it, Davis scores. Ten to Zero to Ravenclaw." Lee shouted.

The three chasers did a small lap around half the stadium. Angelina Johnson took the Quaffle and was rushing towards center field. Katie Bell was hanging back while Alicia Spinnet was searing close to Angelina. Harry tore between them trying to break the formation, it work, but they immediately got back into formation. Harry moved in to take the Quaffle but Angelina passes it to Alicia who dodges the bludger. George fired a bludger of his own towards Rowena who had moved in to steal the Quaffle. Rowena was force to move off course away from Alicia. Soon, Harry realizes that Gryffindor came up with quiet a strategy.

"It seems Ravenclaw isn't doing so well against the chasers, the Gryffindor teamwork is at there best yet I must say." Lee commented. It was true, every attack the Ravenclaw preformed to recover the Quaffle seemed to end up in failure. Finally Harry pulled close to Rowena and whispered in her ear. She nodded and moved in between Alicia and Angelina. Angelina tried to push forward towards the goal the goal but now, Roger was stalking her from behind.

"Angelina dodges another bludger, oh no, it seems Ravenclaw has Angelina surrounded. She is completely cut off from her teammates. Move Angelina, they are on the move." Lee shouted but it was too late. Harry shot straight towards her, freaking her out. She turns to pass to Alicia but she only saw Rowena heading towards her. She immediately tosses the Quaffle behind her, hoping Katie would catch it and waited for the impact. It never came; Harry duck under Angelina while Rowena did a mid-air roll over her.

"Captain Roger Davis has intercepted the Quaffle from Katie Bell and is now on the attack. Come on Wood, save it." But Davis passes to Rowena who did a shot towards the center hoop. Wood came up to meet it, but Harry grabbed it and tosses it into the right hand hoop.

"Twenty-Zero for Ravenclaw. It seems Gryffindor gave the scare, but Ravenclaw is standing confident."

Harry felt strange facing his old teammates. Soon, he was able to intercept the three girls plan for offense and defense. He soon shared this with Rowena and Davis and the three of them dominated the chasers. Gryffindor was being push back as they could only make it towards scoring area. They've had three shots, but were unable to get any through. Finally a break happens for Gryffindor, giving them something to cheer about. Katie Bell broke through Keeper Page's defense and scored. Making the score seventy to ten. However, it was clear the game was Ravenclaw's. Rowena soon, was harassing the chasers and the Weasley twins into trying to stop her as she stole, intercepted and interrupted the Quaffle so many times. Like with Harry, they focus their attention on her, afraid when she got to close. Harry himself, was making most shots. Some, at impossible angles and distances. Wood was only saving a few.

"Look, the Seekers are on the move, yes… they have spotted the Golden Snitch. Come on McLaggen… catch it." Lee shouted. However, Cho was faster and nearly had her fingers wrapped around the golden small ball.

Cho was now holding on for dear life. McLaggen apparently realized that he wouldn't be able to catch the Snitch, but he figured he could stop Cho by pulling her hair that was tied in a pony tail. Cho was nearly taken off her broom and was holding with only one hand. Harry, Rowena and Davis immediately flew up. The game forgotten, as they tried save Cho before she fell to her death.

"Penalty, PENALTY TO RAVENCLAW. I have never seen such actions." Madam Hooch was screaming. McLaggen shrugged off and moved down. However his own teammates were looking at him with clear hatred in their eyes. Harry and Roger easily pulled Cho up on her broom and immediately started checking if she was ok. She was shaken, but apparently she didn't get any injuries.

Harry moved forward to take the penalty, he calmed down he easily did the triple shot towards Wood who completely bought it. Harry made the score a hundred and thirteen to forty.

Harry moved up to scout their next move. However, when the Beaters, Chaser and Keeper broke they called time out. Harry moved to join his own team when he felt his broom gave a lurch. Immediately he reaches for his wand when he realized he didn't have it. The nimbus became more violent and started to pull Harry away from the game.

"I don't know what Potter thinks his doing? But I say he lost control of his broom." Lee replied. That's when everyone could see that Harry's broom was bucking widely, trying to throw the young boy off. Rowena and Davis flew up to pull him onto there owns, but the broomstick would shake violently every time they got near and pull upwards. Harry was now holding onto dear life.

"_Finite Inc…"_ Harry replied but couldn't finish as the broom suddenly aware of the spell presence buckled wildly not allowing Harry to finish his incantation.

Harry knew he wouldn't win by using the spell counter. So he attacks the source with Legilimency.

Quirell tried his best to ignore the pain in his head, but it kept growing bigger. He could hear his master's scream not to break cannot but he wasn't sure how long he would be able to withstand such an assault.

"Fire, you're on fire." Someone shouted. Snape stood up and block his view and push the people aside as he dealt with his robes being on fire. One of the person Snape push bumps into Quirell causing him to fall backwards.

Harry felt Quirell's connection broke and mutters _"Finite Incantatem" _the broom calmed down and Harry flew back towards the ground.

"What happen?" Roger asked. Trying to stop himself from shaking.

"I don't know, the broom all of the sudden became calm." Harry replied. Madam Hooch flew down towards them.

"The Gryffindor's forfeit. You're team wins." Madam Hooch informed the team. They stood dumbstruck.

"Because of the actions of Seeker McLaggen, Captain Oliver Wood has kicked off Cormac McLaggen from the team. Without a team Seeker anymore, Gryffindor is force to forfeit the game to the Ravenclaw's Eagles." Lee Jordan replied in the megaphone. He sounded both disappointed and angry. Mostly at McLaggen and at Wood's decision. However, no one could argue with what Wood did. If they kept playing, they would have lost the respect of the students and the teachers. He fired McLaggen on the spot mostly as a form of an apology towards the Ravenclaw's, showing he didn't allow such actions on his team. Roger walked forward and Wood apologized for his Seekers actions. Roger accepted, he stated he hope the two teams could play against each other in the future on better terms.

Harry shot up and circled the pitch.

"What is Potter thinking… the match is over… so why… no…wait… he is going after the Snitch. Harry Potter is chasing the Snitch and…yes…he has caught it." Lee shouted dancing up and down.

Harry landed back with his teammates. The Snitch beating helpless in his palm.

"That was quick Harry." Roger replied.

"Easy to spot if you're not distracted by so many colors on the field." Harry replied.

"Let's go, party in Ravenclaw Common Room." Grant Page shouted.

They all laugh and shouted. Harry however, ran back into the lockers and grabbed his back. He slip in his wand in his sleeve and joined the Ravenclaw's who were shouting and cheering as they went up to celebrate.

* * *

The Ravenclaw's partied well past midnight. All students seemed to have forgotten where they were. Harry and Rowena disappeared for a few hours. When they came back, they had several cases of butterbeer and thousand taste sticks.

"How did you two do that?" Lisa Turpin replied in awe.

"We went to Hogsmeade." Rowena answered. No one bothered to ask her how they managed to get into Hogsmeade without getting caught. Everyone knew, they weren't going to answer. However, with fresh drinks and food, the party continued well past midnight. The Quidditch team players all sat together enjoying the party. However, it became so loud and so crazy that Professor Flitwick came inside and fired his wand to get everyone to bed.

* * *

The next day, everyone was talking nothing about what happen at the Quidditch match. Hermione came up to them and walked with them to Hagrid's.

"It was Snape."

"Professor Snape?" They asked.

"Yes, he was jinxing your broom. Muttering, wouldn't take his eyes off you." Hermione replied.

"Are you sure, he wasn't countering jinxing my broom?" Harry asked. Hermione open her mouth but shut it. That she didn't know.

"None the less, let's keep a close eye on Professor Snape." Harry replied as they approach Hagrid's hut.

"There is more, Snape has been wondering around the third corridor that is out of bounds a lot. Yesterday, he was threatening Professor Quirell into helping him for several months. Ron and his little group think are positive that Professor Snape is trying to steal whatever that three headed dog is guarding."

Harry and Rowena looked at each other. They didn't say anything. Harry explained everything already to Rowena so she knew that Professor Snape was only protecting the stone from Professor Quirell.

The knock on the door of Hagrid's hut and he open the door.

"Hello." Hagrid greeted.

"How are you holding up Hagrid?" They asked.

"I'm fine, come in." Hagrid replied letting the trio into the hut.

"Enjoying your time at Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked as he pours himself some tea.

"We aren't really learning anything." Harry and Rowena replied.

"I've heard. Aloud to skip class as long as you get your work in." Hagrid replied.

Hermione however began to talk about her suspicions of Professor Snape. Something Hagrid took to great offense. They left before things got heated.

* * *

Harry and Rowena kept a close eye on Dumbledore and Professor Quirell. It would be in May, that Dumbledore was no longer on the map and Professor Quirell was on the third floor. Harry and Rowena immediately got up and took some stuff with them.

They easily entered the room and met Fluffy, the three headed guard dog. Both played their flutes and the dog immediately began to fall asleep. Rowena stopped playing and took out her wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa" _She replied as she moved the dog away from the trap door. She opens the trap door and jump down. Harry had warned her what was most likely at the bottom of the trap door, luckily she was prepared. She landed and immediately moved as Harry landed shortly beside her.

The immediately moved as the Devil Snare started to get a good grip on them.

"_Lumos Maximus" _They cried as a great deal of light appeared. The Devil Snare immediately back away giving Rowena and Harry enough time to reach the door and get inside. Unlike the previous room this one was enchanted with light with winged keys. Harry and Rowena easily got the broom and they went to look for the key that was previously used. They immediately spotted it. Using their Chaser abilities, they easily caught it. Opening the door, they saw the room flame up with life. This one would take the longest, but Harry was sure Rowena could beat Professor McGonagall chest set.

Rowena moved the pieces calmly. Then, she tricked the queen into taking the knight. The moment she did; Rowena step forward three spaces and calmly stated "Checkmate." The white king threw down his crown allowing them to pass. They entered the door to see another troll, this one was bigger and more dangerous then the forest troll they fought. There were two trolls, one was a cave troll and the other was a mountain troll.

"I'm so glad we didn't have to fight them." Rowena replied as she covered her nose. Harry did the same and quickly went to the other side.

"What's the next course?"

"We first had to by pass Hagrid's defense. That was the dog, then the Devil Snare, no doubt Professor Sprout's. The keys were enchanted to fly, so that had to be Professor Flitwick. Then there was McGonagall's chest set that was transformed to life. Next are Snape's and then Dumbledore's." Harry replied.

They entered the room and immediately moved to a small table where potions lied. Black flames rose up in front of them while purple flames appeared behind them.

"Here…" Rowena replied as she pick up a piece of parchment. Together they read Snape's handwriting.

"_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, One among us seven will let you move ahead, Another will transport the drinker back instead, Two among our numbers hold only nettle wine, Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore, To help your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide You will always find some on nettle winee's left side; _

_Second, different are those who stand at either end, But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."_

"Logic? Something like this wouldn't trick a clever wizard." Rowena replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Too true." Harry replies. They look at the bottles.

"Do you remember what bottle does what?"

"No." Harry replies.

"We can figure it out, it shouldn't be that hard." Rowena replied.

"Let's see, the first has to be poison, because all poison is left of Nettle Wine. Could the third be one of the potions?" Rowena mutters.

"The third must get us pass the black flames." Harry replied as he picks it up.

"Four… is a mystery. But five could be Poison as Nettle Wine doesn't match the second description."

"So three moves us forward and seven moves us backwards." Harry replied.

"Seems so, the trick is the second line. The first line gives it away. The other two are distractions to delay us." Rowena replied reading the list again.

"Then again, it's the fourth clue that gave itself away about it being Nettle Wine." Harry replies calmly.

"True." Rowena replied.

Harry took a small sip from the third bottle and kept the seventh in his pocket. He handed the rest to Rowena who gulp the rest down. They both nodded and took a step forward. Pass the black flames towards the door. They open and calmly walked forward towards Professor Quirell.

"Awe, Mr. Potter, and Miss Syvonne too… I was just expecting Potter to show, but to bring you along… he either is very brave, or very foolish." Quirell responded as he didn't bother to look at them.

"Occlumency, the strongest you can muster." Harry whispered. Rowena nodded and her shield went strong.

"I was wondering when you would act Professor Quirell." Harry replied.

"Goodness, you suspected me?" Quirell asked.

"I saw you at Diagon Alley the day Gringott's vault 713 was broken into. The vault that contained the Sorcerer's Stone. Then the troll incident accords on Halloween. Just put two and two together, and everything fits. So, who are you stealing the stone for? Someone like you couldn't have by pass these defensives all on your own." Harry asked calmly.

"The boy is good." A voice hissed from the room. Rowena looked a little startled but she didn't falter. "The girl too… they know more then they say." This was a statement, but it also filled with questions that Quirell didn't know.

Harry and Rowena drew their wands but Quirell flick his and ropes appeared around the duo. They struggled but Quirell paid no attention.

"I see myself presenting the stone to my master, but where is it? Master, help me!" Quirell pleaded.

"The boy, use the boy."

"Yes Potter, come…"

Harry's wand snap free and jet of red light exploded towards Quirells face. Blood splattered everyone and Quirell was holding his left face as he lost and eye and most of his left cheek. Harry wand flick and he and Rowena were free.

"Kill them!" The voice screeches at Quirell.

In and out, they attack Quirell, who seemed shock at their dueling skills. So shock, that he couldn't harmed either one of them. Rowena and Harry kept the pressure, dueling Quirell at their hardest. Harry jumped on Quirell, place his hands on his chest and face.

"AWE." Quirell screamed as his hands started to burn. They reduce to dust and he collapses to the ground, dead. Harry and Rowena fell to their knees, exhausted. After going through six other obstacles, they wanted nothing more than to go to their beds. Harry approaches the mirror and felt the Sorcerer Stone enter his pocket. He hands it to Rowena and the two leave the room.

"Want me to handle the story of this one?" Harry asked. Rowena nodded. Harry stopped and looks back at Quirell's former body. A spirit was rising and harry knew at once who this was. He raised his wand but the spirit lunge at him. Harry was knocked to the ground and felt Voldemort trying to posses him, to enter his mind. He however, kept his Occlumency shields strong and Rowena sprung to action. Holding Harry; letting her emotions into him. Voldemort, unable to handle such emotions quickly left, not looking back. Harry fell into Rowena's arm. Unconscious and to Rowena, he looked like a sleeping angel.

* * *

Harry woke up in the hospital wing with a large amount of treasures near his bed.

"Tokens and gifts; from your friend's and admirers." Dumbledore's voice replied as Harry quickly turns to glare at the man who destroyed his life in the past life. His fear caused the world to tremble.

"Sir, how long have I been out?" Harry asked.

"Two days, Ms. Syvvone has been most worried about you, as have most of your classmates." Dumbledore asked.

"Harry, I must ask you, what happen in the chamber with Professor Quirell." Dumbledore asked.

"What did Rowena tell you?" Harry asked as he sat up.

"That she ran in the room, despite that you had request to wait for your return in Professor Snape's chamber of flames. She claims a spirit of some kind entered your body and you pass out with the stone in your hands.

'_Smart, she wanted to leave everything hanging, to make sure I told the story in my own way. This is a way to start changing things greatly.'_

"Well sir, I enter to the chamber to see Professor Quirell standing in front of the mirror. At first I thought he was mumbling to himself then I realized he was talking to someone else in the room. He and I dueled; he won mostly because of robe that tied me down. Then the voice spoke, asking to speak with me face to face. Professor Quirell removed his turban and on the back of his head was a snake-like face who claimed to be the Dark Lord. He told me, he needed my help to get the Sorcerer Stone and with it he could return my parents to me. However I knew he was lying as there is no spell that can resurrect the dead. He said he admired bravery as my father before him showed great bravery. He also stated my mother didn't need to die, she was trying to save me, to protect me, but he killed her because she was a pest. He also stated he didn't care what the prophecy said, but he would use any means necessary to destroyed me and not even you can prevent that. I found new strength, through my wand; it felt it was pulsing; I manage to break free and use the disarming spell on Quirell. I rushed forward and grabbed Quirell, using some muggle martial arts in hopes I would be able to disable him. Only I discovered my hands seemed to turn Quirell's body into dust. The stone was in my pocket and left leave. I turn around to see Voldemort rising from the dust and rush at me."

"And you knew nothing more. I see, thank you Harry, you have showed, courage, bravery and strength while facing Lord Voldemort. You have done what few witches and wizards can do. For that, you have proven much under your belt."

"Sir, there is more, he said, his servant, he called him 'Wormtail' was still alive and he was searching for him. Do you know what that means?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked shock but quickly return to stern look.

"No Harry I do not. He's has many servants and spies under his control. Wormtail could be a very loyal servant of his who will no doubt seek to restore his master." Dumbledore lied calmly. Harry was seething inside. Then he controlled himself.

'_Calm down Harry, he is just thinking I'm a little ten year old who isn't ready for the truth.'_

"Is there something on your mind Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes… there is one other. He said, he could destroy my life, as his servants did to my godfather. Something about framing him for a crime that one of his Death Eaters did. Does that mean anything to you sir?" Harry asked. At these words, Dumbledore paled. Harry easily used his Legilimency to get a picture of what Dumbledore was doing. However, Dumbledore himself was using Legilimency so nothing really happen between the two wizards.

"No, I don't fully understand. But I will look into the matter." Dumbledore answered.

Harry nodded and Dumbledore left the room. He already made the move; the rest was up to Dumbledore and his will to act. Harry laid back and stared in the ceiling. He knew Dumbledore didn't get anything from him. His Occlumency was always on, even when he slept. It was critical in his last life, during the war. Now, he used it to prevent certain information from being leak. Harry had plans, plans which will only work if civil war would threaten the Ministry of Magic. If that happen, he would make sure, he could challenge the Death Eaters and prevent them from doing damage on the world.

* * *

Harry left with his gifts in a bag and met Rowena in the great hall. People began to whisper to each while others stood up and clapped. Harry sat down next to Rowena who hugged him like no tomorrow.

"Hey Rowena, good to see you two." Harry gasp out.

"Don't scare me like that again." Rowena replied as she let go.

"Everyone knows about it Harry." Terry replied.

"About my adventure, for the Sorcerer Stone?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't say anything; I was talking to Professor Dumbledore when Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil over heard me. They told the school and I was force to tell the story over and over again." Rowena replied.

"Who won the Quidditch cup?"

"We were having some trouble without you, but we won. We are in first place for the house cup." Anthony replied.

"School ends in two weeks; there is no way we are going to lose all those points."

"Professor Dumbledore also excused you all from taking the exams, but you're still going to take them?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, I want to earn my 'O's' not have them handed out." Harry answered. Rowena nodded in agreement.

Roger patted Harry on the back and said "Good job" before he took off and walk away with his friends. Many other people congratulated Harry on defeating Professor Quirell. Ron however looked very angry. Harry used Legilimency on Ron and as he thought, Hermione shared her concerns with the Gryffindor Trio, and they too were trying to follow Snape around in case he went after the stone. They apparently reach an agreement. The three of them, would defend Hermione and not pick on her, if she help them with their homework. It was a good deal and Hermione was starting to make friends.

Harry and Rowena enter the Great Hall for the last time as first years. The leaving feast was decorated in Ravenclaw's Blue and Silver color around the Great Hall. Harry and Rowena sat in the far back talking in low voices. Harry drew a symbol on a small piece of parchment with the word _Alliance_ under it. Dumbledore gave his speech and Ravenclaw cheered as they came in first defeating Slytherin who came up second.

The Hogwarts express was eventful as Ron tried to intimated Harry but choose to do it at the wrong time as the Quidditch team along with the Ravenclaw first years were sitting with Harry. They used jinxes and hexes on the trio and shoved them in the toilet.

They got to King's Cross station and they all waved goodbye. Harry and Rowena didn't really change into muggle cloths, they kept their robes on and walk to the muggle world, past the barrier. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were all waiting for them by Vernon's car. Harry gave a look before Uncle Vernon could say anything and he open the trunk where Harry and Rowena put their trunk in and put their owls' in the back seat with them.

Uncle Vernon drove off with his family and his nephew's 'freakish' friend.

When they got home, Uncle Vernon threw their trunks in the cupboard.

"Do what you want… however… without us making contact… they will send someone and I hope they kill you." Harry warned. Vernon paled and immediately shouted for them to go to their rooms.

They both crash on the bed. Harry however, was determined not to live this life style again. Already, a plan was forming in his head. He would teach his beloved 'family' what happen if they mess with him.

* * *

A/N - It ended short, but the second year will begin. Harry also didn't get Rowena's Diadem. Many of you will asked why didn't I have Harry get it, the answer is simple. Voldemort was in the school. He would no doubt check to see if his believed Horcrux was there or not. I did this to make Voldemort think his secret was still safe and no one knew yet. Harry will be more direct and more things are going to happen for sure.

Also, Harry will be joining a International Quidditch Team... I have made my decision... can anyone else guess what country he will join? I'll give you all a hint. I already gave the country away in one of my previous chapters.

Harry and Rowena do stay with each other, sometimes the two of them will leave for London for thier own place. Harry is also trying to expose Pettigrew and get Sirus Black free... will he succeed or will he fail.

Next time... Summer with the Dursely's


	8. Summer of Changes

**Magical Chronicles  
**

A/N – I have changed the name after several people have complained to me about copying someone else's titles. This is a title I originally made for a book I'm writing, so I hope you enjoy. As this title makes better since then my last one.

**Chapter 8: The Summer of Changes**

Harry was sitting in the backyard of the Dursley's garden. Rowena went to the park to play. They kept their robes on and used some of their potions to melt away the locks on their owl's cages. Immediately they sent Hedwig and Ariana for help.

A/N – Ariana is an owl Harry named after Dumbledore's sister.

Their friends immediately responded promising to bring this to the attention of the Ministry of Magic. However today, Harry was depressed because some of his mail wasn't coming to him. He stood alone in the garden looking at the rose bush, where he knew Dobby was hiding.

"I know what day it is."

"So you finally learn how to count." Harry replied in a mock tone.

"Today is your birthday. How come you don't have any presents from your freakish friends?"

"Who says I didn't get any?" Harry asked. Dudley pointed a shaking finger at Harry.

"You can't have anything without dad saying its ok." Dudley replied in a scared tone. Harry raised an eyebrow and used Legilimency on his 'cousin'. He discovered Petunia and Vernon wanted Dudley to keep an eye on Harry and Rowena and ruin them in any way they could. Something Harry found amusing.

"Dudley, can you tell Uncle Vernon I'm expecting some guests tonight." Harry replied calmly.

"You can't…" Dudley replied, but he sounded like he wasn't so sure.

"Go, I have some business I must take care of."

"The Mason's are coming. If you bring company, there will be hell to pay. Dad will make sure of it."

"How about I just curse you instead?" Harry growled. Dudley screamed and ran back inside.

"Mum… mum, he is doing you know what." Dudley screamed. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the glass door as Petunia came out with a broom; stopping her in her track. Petunia glared at Harry before she turns around to cuddle her son.

Harry turns to the rose bush. He knew he was there, green eyes like tennis balls were staring at him.

"You must be Dobby the House-Elf." Harry replied coolly. Dobby appeared in front of Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter knows Dobby's name. Harry Potter is a great wizard indeed. Dobby has seen the Daily Prophet and knows Harry Potter is a great wizard indeed."

"How long have you've been intercepting my mail?" Harry asked.

"Since you've came back sir. I thought if Harry Potter thought none of his friends have written to Harry Potter he wouldn't want to go back."

"I know, you think you are acting in my best interest, but you're not." Harry replied. Dobby looked at him with his eyes.

"Come with me, we can talk inside." Harry replied entering the house. Dobby followed him. Mostly out of curiosity. Harry sat down and offered a sit for Dobby. Dobby burst into tears when he was offered and treated like an equal.

"Dobby, you can calm down and take a sit." Harry replied calmly. Dobby did; not before he sobbed at being treated like an equal like a wizard. The front door open and Rowena came in.

"Is that the house-elf whose been stealing our letters?" She asked as she made her way into the living room. The Dursley's weren't home seeing how Uncle Vernon was at work. Aunt Petunia was no doubt still cuddling her son upstairs.

"Look, some people are going to be coming here from France. I got an important business deal to make with them. You also have no right to be stealing our mail." Harry replied calmly.

"Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts. Terrible things are going to happen… if they do, Harry Potter will be in great danger."

"You mean the Chamber of Secrets." Rowena replied. Dobby gasps out loud and Harry and Rowena immediately made a grabbed for him as he started to bang his head on the arm chair.

"Stop that. We already know, we've figure the Chamber will open again, we've already dealt with the creature in the chamber." Rowena replied calmly.

"You have?" Dobby asked with wide eyes.

"The night before we left, we entered the Chamber of Secrets and killed the beast." Harry replied calmly.

"How did Harry Potter and Rowena Syvonne kill such a beast?" Dobby asked.

"You forget, I hail from directly from Rowena Ravenclaw herself. I was named after my ancestor. My ancestor left my family documents, spells and gifts that has been pass down, generation to generation. She's search the castle herself and left clues to its possible location. We found the Chamber of Secrets and killed the beast that lived inside." Rowena answered calmly.

"Dobby, even if the Chamber of Secrets opens again, we have nothing to fear from it. It has been taken care of." Harry replied calmly.

It was true, on the last night of Hogwarts; they stole Hagrid's roosters and went into the Chamber of Secrets. They immediately set into the main hall of the chamber and called for the Basilisk. Then they had the rooster's crow causing the beast to scream in pain before it died. They collected its poison, keeping it safe with them. Harry also took some of the fangs that still have poison in it in hopes to destroy several of Voldemort's Horcrux. They left the body as they could not take it. However they cast several spells on it to prevents rodents, incest's and the body from going rotten to happen. So the body lays there, even now… unaffected by change and time.

"Give us our letters Dobby…" Rowena asked.

"Dobby, how about I get you free." Harry replied. Dobby's ears perked up. Harry soon told Dobby his plan. Dobby agreed to play his part, after all, he wouldn't be betraying his masters if he was helping them when they went to Diagon Alley.

When Vernon got home he was greeted by his wife and son. Harry and Rowena were eating food on the table and were relaxing.

"Alright, everyone knows what day it is. Today, the Mason's are coming over." Vernon replied.

"That's wonderful Dursley, we also have company coming over." Rowena replied calmly. Vernon face paled at Rowena. Three reasons, one she insulted him, two she was wearing witches robes and third she stated she was bringing over her 'lot' over to his home.

"They are not welcome here." Vernon hissed.

"I'm afraid that won't work. Actually, I hope you will be on your best behavior." Harry replied in a cool tone. Vernon's face paled.

"We are going out for a bit, when we come back, we better have dinner ready. We will also, be brining some… help here." Rowena replied calmly. Though Harry could see her mouth twitching; too prevent herself from grinning. They got up and left… before the Dursley's could say anything they both vanish from sight.

* * *

Harry and Rowena appeared in front of Gringotts.

"I think I'm going to puke." Rowena replied in a calm tone.

"Still can't handle side-along apparate." Harry replied in a calm tone.

"Not really. I prefer using the elves way. Much safer in my opinion." Rowena replied as she stood straight up after catching her breath. It was true; you learn to jump from spot to another. You didn't feel the thin rubber tube as most witches and wizards do. Elves learn to split dimensions to allow them to jump from one place to another. Harry and Rowena however, didn't use it because it would cause trouble for them and the elves. They need the alliance with the elves to fight the Death Eaters and the Ministry of Magic. They entered in Gringotts were they bowed to several Goblins and the Goblins bowed back. Harry and Rowena sat down, waiting to enter the Director of Gringotts. When they finally got the word, they entered.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Ravenclaw… or is it Miss Syvonne now."

"Syvonne, please… my real name must be buried. If people knew… then it could be disastrous for us." Ragnok nodded in agreement with Rowena's words.

"It took me a while, but I found something that belongs to goblins." Harry flicks his wand an old book appeared in on top of Ragnok's papers. Ragnok open the book and gasp out loud.

"This is… it can't be… it's been lost for centuries." Rangok replied.

"This is book was written by the first goblins. It explains all of the goblins rules and laws. We can also talk about my plan I told you last summer."

"You are serious." Ragnok gasp out loud, though he tried not to sound so serious.

"It must be done. The Ministry is too corrupted. Even if we save it in time, Voldemort has too many spies already working for the Ministry. The only way to save the world from Voldemort is to become a government of our own. Also, kindly give Rita Skeeter my little information of my blood status and who I really am." Harry replied.

"What will we Goblins get in return?" Ragnok asked.

"Freedom. Something we wizards have been denying you're race for a long time. Also, you will have the right to study wandlore. It's something the Goblins have wanted for a long time. The leader of the Goblin nation will also be the Alliance Treasury as they handle the alliance's finances. Depending on your laws, we will return several Goblin treasures to Gringotts." Harry replied calmly. Ragnok looked at Harry in surprise.

"In other words, you will treat us as equals." He replied.

"That is correct. We can either make the mistakes of the past, allow Dark Wizards to grow in power and destroy our world, or we can work together and bring a better world for us all." Harry answered.

"Very well, let me see the what the book says about creating alliances shall I?'

"Of course." Harry replied calmly.

"Can you read it?" Ragnok asked Harry with a careful eye.

"No, I can speak the Goblin language but I cannot read it." Harry answered calmly. Ragnok nodded. He read the page on making alliances with any race. He shut the book and stood before Harry.

"Let's shake Mr. Potter, for the alliance between wizards and goblins. We shall make a better world." Ragnok replied. Harry held out his hand and shook Ragnok's claw like hand. Rowena did the same.

"I will inform my people of the alliance and warn them to keep their mouths shut." Ragnok replied.

"Also, did you get us the house-elves we ask for?" Rowena asked.

"Yes…"

"Thank you, we don't want to draw attention by looking for house-elves ourselves."

"You two have shown us respect and equality. Something witches and wizards have never showed us." Ragnok replied as Harry smiled at the Gringotts leader. They bowed and left. Outside of the office; were were four house-elves. Two for each of them.

"Hello Master, I'm Toby." The first house-elf introduces himself. This was a male, as his voice was deeper.

"I'm Andy." The female replied. Harry smiled and greeted them.

Rowena was greeted by her own house-elves. Who appeared to be Lokey's and Serkin's. They all disaapparated from Gringotts; heading back to there summer home.

* * *

They appeared in the Dursley's living room scaring the hell out of the Dursley's.

"Boy, we are getting set up for our guests." Vernon shouted.

"What are those things?!" Petunia shriek as she was the first to notice the house elves.

"House-elves, think of them as our servants." Harry replied calmly.

"Can you make us some dinner; we have people from France coming over to talk to us about joining their Quidditch team." Harry asked. The elves seemed delighted to be working right away. Petunia looked shock to see the elves working so fast. They made the food rather quickly.

"Ragnok took care of informing the Ministry of Magic that we have a house-elf." Harry asked Rowena. She nodded.

"Good, that means they can't threaten to expel us just because house-elves are working. Any luck in finding the Elves of Darnassus?" Rowena asked.

"We are having some trouble finding the place. If I can find Silvermoon city, then we can talk with the elves." Harry replied.

"What are you saying?" Vernon asked. He wanted to appear threatening but was scared too. Harry and Rowena were talking in the elf language. Something the Dursley's would never understand.

"I'm glad you taught me how to speak Thallassian." Rowena replied speaking in the thallassian language.

"What we say is none of your concern. Just keep to yourselves and your guests. We have important business with wizards from France." Harry replied coldly. Petunia wanted to shout something but a looked from Vernon silences her. They both knew that they held no love for each other, and their nephew made it quiet clear, if he ever got the chance, he would kill them. He only put up with the Dursley's so Dumbledore wouldn't be jumping down his throat. Harry also made it quiet clear that he wanted nothing to with them, as he never will, or ever see them as his family.

The door bell rang and Dudley immediately got it. In walked in the Masons, Vernon immediately greeted. Harry and Rowena got up and left, as they too went to get ready. They could hear the Dursley's talking to the Mason's in hopes they impressed them. Harry and Rowena wore their best robes and walked down stairs. Just as they reach the bottom the door knocked.

"Dudley, is that your friends?" Vernon asked Dudley.

"Don't bother, it's for us." Rowena called out as she and Harry reach the final stairs. Harry opens the door and three wizards were standing there.

"Harry Potter?" One replied. Harry nodded.

"I am the France Head of Magical Games and Sports, Zinedine Zidane. With me are Head Couch Jacques Santini and Captain Jean Vincent."

"Come in, I hope you don't mind using the dining room as my family have guests of their own in the living room." Harry replied as he let the three in into the house.

"Thank you." Jean Vincent replied. His voice was deep but gentle took. Harry led them inside and walk past the Dursley's who flush seeing three full grown wizards in their home.

Rowena went to the kitchen and had got the house-elves to bring out some food.

"According to your letter, you wish to play for France correct." Zinedine asked.

"Yes, I don't think I could play for England or Ireland. There are people in this country who, let's say don't like me and I don't want them pulling any strings just for me to get hurt or anything."

"Awe yes, the Death Eaters who walked free. I understand Mr. Potter, they have to many pockets in Ireland and England. However, in order to play for France, you must have citizenship or…"

"Or have some relatives who were born in France." Harry replied.

"Yes… seeing how…"

"I'm afraid that my grandparents were born in Paris, France. From my mother's side. Edmond Dantes and Joan Marseille."

"Mr. Potter, Edmond Dantes and Joan Marseille are well respected people of France. During the First Great Wizarding War, Joan Marsille was the leader of the France Aurors during the Dark Lord Grindelwald reign of terror. Mr. Edmond Dantes is a very wealthy person of France who helped reshape France after the war. I am unaware that they had children.

"When Voldemort first rose to power, (Harry ignore the three wizards flinch at the name) he also targeted anyone who would stand up to him. Give people hope, who could challenge him, so my grandparents left their only child with some muggles in London In hopes they would raise her as their own… this was shortly before their death. According to some journal's I've reviewed." Harry replied.

"We need proof." Jacques Santini asked. Harry pulled out piece of parchment and handed it to them. The three men looked at it calmly.

"Pure-Blood? Lily Potter was muggleborn, if she truly is the daughter of Edmond Dantes and Joan Marseille then that means citizenship will be much easier for you to gain then it normally would take. So Mr. Potter, according to your performance at Hogwarts, you helped give Ravenclaw an easy victory for the Quidditch cup correct."

"Yes… by several hundred points." Harry replied.

"You nearly gave Ravenclaw a thousand point lead for the Quidditch Cup." Rowena replied.

"I'm trying not to be modest." Harry replied.

"That's good; now, we are willing to go over your contract. If that is ok with you." Harry nodded. They immediately began to work and soon they made a deal. Harry also got the team to donate some money to helping their fellow witches and wizards by improving medical needs and better products for their homes and school. In the end the contract was sign and they shook hands. The three wizards bowed and left. Harry would soon have practice with an international team. Though they made sure they wouldn't interfere with his school schedule. In short, they left with high spirits, the Dursley's apparently had been watching with the Mason's and the Dursley's now had to explain that their nephew was a wizard. The Mason's now shock to learn that the young boy was a wizard. They talked to him and tried to see if he could perform some magic, but Harry explain he couldn't unless it was life-threatening as the Ministry of Magic had laws for underage magic. However, they showed them the house-elves and explain that House-Elves were like servants and could use magic. The house-elves showed their own magic to the Mason's who were delighted at such wonders in the world. They shook hands as Harry and Rowena had to go and see some friends. The Dursley's paled when they realize they could have lock up their nephew but didn't, all because they were afraid he would use magic on them.

The house-elves got their stuff and they all disparate towards Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Awe, Mr. Potter, how are you." Tom replied as the door appeared before the old man.

"Can we get two rooms?" Harry asked politely. Tom gave them some room's keys and they easily went upstairs to pack.

"Is our flat ready?"

"Condo, we are getting a condo. It's unplottable as no one can really enter there. It will be another week till we can go in. Thank goodness too… I can't stand having to stay with them anymore. Luckily, I won't have to go back next year." Harry replied.

Rowena nodded. She and the Dursley's got into a serious row. It got really bad when Petunia called Rowena a 'Freak' and Rowena whip out her wand and threaten to turn her into a vulture also stating she has no respect for the dead as Lily would have help Petunia and her family if she was in trouble. It nearly got nasty before Harry threaten to slip poison in their food if they didn't stop. Because of Harry's threat, Dudley lost a lot of weight because he stopped eating a lot. They both laugh at the Dursley's as they showed the poison and explain that it was tasteless and odorless. Making it near impossible to be detected in food and drinks. They Dursley's paled when Harry warn if they misbehavior or mistreat them again he would slip it into their food.

"A full week here, what should we do?" Rowena asked.

"Let's get our stuff for school." Harry replied as he picked up his letter. Rowena did the same as she wanted to get new clothes along with other things that Harry dreaded.

They easily enter Diagon Alley and went to get new robes as both of them have grown bigger since their last pair. They easily refilled their potions ingredients and got new cauldron's. They had the house-elves take their stuff back but Harry and Rowena wrapped their robes in a bag and sealed it up before handing it to their house-elves. They elves knew there were clothes inside the bag and knew the only way to get free was to touch it; however they didn't as they easily set the bag on their bed. Harry and Rowena walked towards Flourish and Blotts. When they arrived, Harry groan out loud.

"Who is Gilderoy Lockhart?" Rowena asked.

"You don't want to know." Harry replied in a low voice. Rowena knew him well enough to know, Harry did not like this person. Rowena check her list and groan too.

"Well, who ever he is… we got a lot of his books to buy."

"I rather not, let's check out some other books." Harry replied as they slip through the crowd.

Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting down signing some books and smiling proudly as his fans waved paper and books for him to sign. Harry snorted in disgust and slip past everyone.

"I can't breathe." Rowena replied, Harry also had a hard time breathing. The crowd seemed to be squeezing them, taking the air away. Harry fell backwards as a camera man shoved him out of the way.

"Out of the way, this is Front Page news for the Daily Prophet." He snarled.

"Like I care." Harry replied. Rowena appeared and help lift him up.

"Let's get out of here." Rowena replied.

"It can't be Harry Potter!" Gilderoy shouted out.

"Oh no." Harry groans. He and Rowena dove in the crowd in hopes they would disappeared, however the crowd push them back and Lockhart grabbed Harry's hand and was bring him forward. Harry dug his feet into the ground, preventing Lockhart from dragging him forward.

"_Releashio"_ Rowena cried out as Lockhart release Harry's hand, however he was thrown backwards into the table and Harry tumbled into Rowena's arms.

"Thanks." Harry replied as he stood up. Gilderoy also stood up and moved his way towards Harry. Harry however pulled out his wand and was glaring at Lockhart with menace in his eyes.

"Let's go." Harry replied as tried to leave.

"Mr. Potter, please stand up here." Lockhart cried out as he grabbed Harry and Rowena together pulling them beside him.

"Miss Syvonne too… this is indeed a surprise. Ladies and gentlemen, let me be the first to make an announcement I have wanted to make for some time. You see, this year at Hogwarts, I am proud to announce that I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Everyone clapped; clearly ready to announce this to the wizarding world.

"Also, I will be buying Miss Syvonne and Mr. Potter's school books myself." Lockhart called out. Everyone cheered clearly enjoying the show. Harry however caught Rita Skeeter and she nodded, knowing that Harry also had something for her.

Harry pulled away and got his books along with Rowena. They also asked for other books normally used by second years and bought those; though Lockhart also paid for them. Harry and Rowena left in a quick hurry, trying to escape from Lockhart.

"Bet you enjoyed that did you Potter?" Ron replied as he step in front of them. Seamus and Dean were also standing beside him.

"I see you haven't changed Weasley. Still mad I bested you in everything? I would have thought after having five older brothers you would be better than me, due to my ignorance of magic." Harry replied calmly. Ron flush dangerously red and a young red head girl appeared beside him.

"Ron, mum wants us to regroup." She replied.

"You got a girlfriend Weasley, I'm impressed." Harry replied calmly; though he was laughing on the inside.

"She's my sister." Ron snapped.

"Oh, that makes since then. I don't know any girl who would want to go out with you. They must be either bewitch or… not right in their minds." Harry replied calmly. Neville flush but Harry shot him a look that he didn't mean it. Harry easily used his legilimency to calm Neville's mind down.

"What's you're name?" Rowena asked Ginny.

"Ginny."

"Well Gibby, kindly return to your family. You're too young to be out here with an irresponsible brother." Rowena replied. Ginny flushes red at the insult. She pulled at her wand and waved it dangerously. Rowena laugh at Ginny who looked at her in shock.

"You don't know any magic, so don't try to threaten me. I on the other hand…" Rowena replied. A loud noise like a gun went off and Ginny flew back into the crowd. Ron cursed and drew his wand as did Seamus and Dead… there were a couple more loud bangs and the trio were also thrown into the crowd.

"What's going on?" A voice shouted out. Arthur Weasley appeared and looked at his son and daughter in shock. "Ron, what are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Ask him…" Ron snarled pointing at Harry.

"Merlin's beard… Harry Potter?" Arthur replied.

"Pleasure…" Harry replied nodding towards Mr. Weasley. He made his choice, he would have no affection with the Weasley Family, except perhaps Bill, Charlie and the twins… the others were already dead to him. However, seeing Mr. Weasley well and looking down upon him was harder to remember his own agreement to himself.

"What happen?" Arthur asked.

"It appears your children have no manners Arthur." A new voice replied. Mr. Weasley turns around and faces the person.

"Lucius." Arthur replied, with no love in his voice. Harry and Rowena stood there as Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley stood near face to face, ready to let all hell break loose.

"I understand that the Mininstry is having you incharge of raids going on in the wizarding community. I hope they are paying you over time." Lucius asked. He picked up Ginny's books and looks at them. "I guess not. Such disgrace you are, to all wizards that is Arthur."

"You and I have different opinions on what is a disgrace to wizards Lucius." Arthur answered calmly.

"Truly… I believe… it is when you turn your back on your fellow wizards that marks you disgraceful Arthur." Lucius whispered calmly. Arthur flushed as Lucius was attacking his muggle knowledge. Lucius smiled calmly. "Some would say you could sink no lower." Lucius replied. Before anyone could move, Arthur swung on Lucius Malfoy causing the two men to tremble into the stack of books. Ron shouted "Get him Dad!" While Mrs. Weasley was screaming at her husband to stop.

"Break it up." Hagrid shouted as he appeared from no where and pulled them apart quiet easily. Lucius Malfoy have a bloodily lip while Arthur Weasley had a swollen eye. Lucius handed Ginny her books back.

"Enjoy this while you can girl, if you fall into disgrace, you will never have the rewards of a witch." Lucius replied as he easily stood up. Rowena however was eyeing Harry with a look in her eye that promise pain.

"I know." Harry whispered.

"Why…?"

"Because Lucius Malfoy isn't all that bad. He doesn't know what he seeks." Harry replied.

"You know him?" Rowena asked.

"Long story."

"Mr. Potter, I have heard about you from my son Draco. Who you no doubt know from school." Lucius replied behind him. Harry turns around to see Lucius standing there.

"Yes…"

"Excellent job I must say, being tying first place, you and Miss Syvonne. In all of you're classes none the less." Lucius replied.

"Thank you." Harry commented.

"Please, forgive me." Lucius replied as he lifts his cane up, splitting Harry's hair apart and looked at Harry's scar.

"You're scar is legendary, as is the wizard who gave it to you." Lucius replied.

"I find that hard to believe. If Voldemort was indeed powerful as many claim he is, then I should have died that night. Seeing how I didn't, I believe he is nothing more than a coward who uses fear and intimidated on people. In other words, a common bully who tries to steal candy from someone much younger than himself." Harry answers calmly. Lucius looked in thought before he smiles.

"I was wondering Mr. Potter, my son didn't do so well as I had hope during his first year and I'm somewhat nervous that he isn't performing so well. I was wondering, do you mind tutoring him for a while in school?"

"You want something." It was a statement, not a question. Lucius knew this as well.

"Yes, you see, I wish to know you more. Better, one would say. You see, already mystery surrounds you and I wish to know why."

"That's easy, one I'm a gifted wizard or two… maybe I stronger than Voldemort, after all… he couldn't defeat me when I was a baby, and I doubt he could beat me now." Harry replied calmly.

"You're either very brave or very foolish for saying his name. However, I hope to see you two again, perhaps on friendlier terms."

"You have to give up being a Death Eater for me to be on friendly terms with you Mr. Malfoy." Harry replied calmly. Lucius looked a bit shock but none the less smiled and bid them farewell as he collected his son and walked away. Harry and Rowena both disappeared from view, to prevent the press from harassing them.

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that Harry." Rowena replied.

"Doubt in an army is terrible thing. Once doubt enters a side, confidence will fall. It's best to strike our enemies through their hearts now, then we can worry about the army."

"You're serious aren't you? About restoring so many magical begins to their previous power. Giving them _equal_ rights as witches and wizards."

"If you were treated different, wouldn't you dream of one day, standing equal with others?" Harry asked. Rowena bit her lip but she said nothing. She remembered that the mistakes she and her fellow friends made were pass on, and things weren't improving for the wizarding world. Goblins, force to serve the magical world against their will. Having there own treasures stolen from them. The once proud elves, who sought peace instead of war, were driven from their homelands force into exile where they remain hidden. Then there were the Orc's. While they were violent and brutal, history; if looked at carefully, were because their homes were invaded and they were treated like dogs. Dwarves were also force into hiding by the humans, because they didn't like people standing beside them.

"I know you don't like it, but understand this… in order for real peace to accord, we need this alliance. We need the world to change."

Rowena said nothing realizing the truth in Harry's word. There were afraid to easily. Their fear would destroy the world. She realized that Harry was good at judging character. In fact, if this kept going, Harry would get into serious trouble with the Ministry of Magic. Something he wanted to do. Rowena knew, if someone attack the other without reason, they would lose support. It was a matter of logic, something Minister Fudge didn't know. A good example would be that Harry also made it quiet clear he rather sleep in the streets than stay with the Dursley's. A statement that went unnoticed by many students and teachers. Dumbledore was not please and still insisted for Harry to return to his aunt and uncles. Harry then stated to Dumbledore's face "They are not my family." Harry left, very angry, mostly at Dumbledore. This however, left questions about why Harry didn't want to return to his aunt and uncles home.

Harry lays down on his bed and Rowena played with his hair. Harry has yet to cut it, as he made it clear he wanted to grow it out. His hair wasn't to his shoulders yet, but it was still longer than most boys his age. Rowena smiled when Aunt Petunia tried to cut his hair, Harry slip a coughing potion in her tea before she could cut it and she wouldn't stop coffining for hours. It was until Harry introduces an anti-coffining potion that Aunt Petunia agreed to take it. Harry laugh at her reminded her that she 'lowered' herself to the aid of magic. Petunia looked down in shame and wouldn't speak for weeks.

* * *

Harry and Rowena soon moved to their flat in the middle of London, surprisingly to Rowena, it was direct across from the Ministry of Magic.

"So, why are we across the Ministry of Magic?" Rowena asked as she sat near the window.

"They cannot see us; this house has the best protection the Goblin Nation offered us. Besides, it's good to see who comes in and out of the Ministry. This will make it easier to know who goes in, and who goes out. They also will never bother to check directly across from them in case they ever go searching for us."

"When the Ministry falls, they will hunt us." Rowena replied.

"That is why, we are building safe houses with food. Starting this year, we both should start buying Diagon Alley."

"We can do that?"

"Diagon Alley is apart of the Ministry, due to the fact that the Ministry controls so much of the Wizarding World. When Voldemort returns to power, he will first strike against Dumbledore, with Dumbledore dead, he will quickly move to take over the Ministry. If we can control most of the important wizard estates and important places, Voldemort will have no choice but to fight harder."

"What about those gargoyle statues in the front?"

"A precaution in case someone bypasses the wards." Harry answers.

"I take it something bad will happen if someone tries to force their way in here." Rowena replied grinning.

"Yes… it's impossible to apparate in here, unless you know the exact location. Even if someone were to find this place, they have to know the password to get pass the door. Even if they force enter themselves in, they cannot counter the third trap that is place unless they know the spell to calm the house down." Harry replied.

"Why can't we get the Locket and destroy it?" Rowena asked.

"Because Kreacher is there. Once Sirus escapes, we can go there and get the locket as Kreacher has no choice but to obey Sirus. We can also force Kreacher to reveal his story and I will be able to change him as I did last time."

"You're found of him, aren't you." It wasn't a question, a statement. It was true, after Kreacher had changed and showed much loyalty towards Harry, something Harry shows in return. Even going so far to save the elf from certain death. Kreacher died like a hero, giving the symbol for house-elves to stand up to their wronged masters. Harry buried him next to his parents, as Kreacher was the next best thing to family he had.

Rowena nodded, she understood the feeling but couldn't help but understand why Harry treated everyone and everything with equality. She didn't understand, yet standing with Harry, it was as if everything was alright. Like he knew what he was doing. Something told her that they needed this alliance with the magical beings. Harry was right, wizards and witches push the other magical races around. That what every Dark Lord used to their advantage to gain power. With equal rights for everyone, Harry was sure to gain popularity, as well as dangerous enemies.

* * *

The days pass rather quickly for the duo and they easily entered the Hogwarts express before anyone else did and grabbed the biggest compartment for themselves.

They only had to wait an hour as everyone filled the train. When the train started moving, Toby appeared before them letting them know that Ron, Seamus and Dean were now trapped outside the barrier; forcing them to resort into using Arthur Weasley's Ford. Harry and Rowena were smiling. Ron's comments at Flourish and Blotts were enough for them to get a little payback.

"We are so Slytherin." Rowena replied with a smile on his face. Harry smiled showing he agreed.

The train ride went peacefully as many of their friends got on the train and enter the compartment. When Percy came in and demanded them to get out Harry mock him by asking why they had to leave. Percy commented this was the Perfect's compartment. They all laugh stating the Perfect's are in the front. Percy threatened to go to Professor McGonagall but Harry pointed out, he had to go to Professor Flitwick if he had a problem with Ravenclaw. Things would have ended nasty if Penelope Clearwater didn't show up and ease the situation. She managed to drive Percy away who stormed off angrily. She eyed Harry for a moment before she followed. Rowena and Harry decided to chat with her later. Things didn't go so well as Ginny tried to come in and Harry glared at her angrily. It became so harsh, that Rowena was force to use the vanishing spell on her that sent her to the train's loo.

It would be close to sunset when the train reached Hogsmeade Station.

* * *

A/N – Zinedine Zidane is a former French National Soccer player who played midfielder. In this story, he is a former Beater for France's National Quidditch Team.

Jacques Santini is a former France Soccer Head Coach from the years from 2002 to 2004

Jean Vincent is a former France National Soccer player who played as Striker. He played in 1953 to 1961.

Also, many of you may have notice, but there is a slight world of warcraft crossover in the story. It's not much, but there will be a small crossover.


	9. An Interesting Start of Term

**Magical Chronicles  
**

A/N – I lost the orginal chapter so I had to rewrite it. It's not as good as I orginally hope, but I hope you all enjoy...

**Chapter 9: An Interesting Start of Term**

Harry and Rowena sat near the far end of the table along with the other Ravenclaw's of there year and the Quidditch team. The Great Hall got crowed once again and everyone was chit chatting. Harry however was sleeping with Rowena poking his ribs to wake him up. Harry only woke when the feast appeared before him. Rowena grabbed a book and hit him.

"What?"

"How can you sleep through the sorting?" She asked hitting him again.

"Because I'm hungry." Harry pointed out.

"Hi Harry!" A small voice replied and there was a flash of light. Harry blinks and rubbed his eyes as did Rowena. "I'm Colin Creevey. I'm a Gryffindor." Colin replied excitedly.

"Go sit with your housemates." Harry replied calmly.

"Harry is it true you have a scar that you-know-who gave you."

"Get back to your table kid." Rowena barked. Colin apparently was attacking question after questions, for he wasn't listening to them telling him to leave him alone. It finally got nasty when Colin was taking picture after picture in front of them that both of them hex him in front of everyone.

Everyone looked startled after several loud bangs erupted, leaving Colin Creevey on the ground. Professor Flitwick came over and flicked his wand, clearly taking the little one towards the Hospital Wing, before he left, he smiled at the pair.

The evening went quite relaxing, Harry and Rowena left a bit earlier to escape Gilderoy Lockhart who clearly wanted to speak with them. They manage to get Ravenclaw tower and went to their dorms. They both fell asleep in their dorms; Harry fell asleep with plans to retrieve the Horcrux in the Rooms of Requirements and to destroy it. Rowena however, was clutching her chest as if she was holding her heart. She wasn't thinking about Horcuxe's, the Alliance or their plans. She was thinking of Harry, and she couldn't help but ask herself… was she falling in love?

The next day went by quickly as the second years went to the green house for Herbology. Harry was unsurprised to see they were learning about Mandrakes. Rowena complain how she was never good at Herbology and hated it, something the other students looked happy about. They receive a shock seeing her come in third right after Harry and Neville when Professor Sprout award them points. Many students didn't take this kindly, mostly Ron and his friends who were glaring at them with hate in their eyes.

They left the class while Harry and Rowena took a short cut into the schools for lunch. Harry was going over when would be the best time to retrieve the Horcrux with Rowena. They agreed they couldn't get it at the beginning of school. It would be too suspicious if they suddenly got it. They agreed shortly before the holidays. They also had to deal with Draco and Pansy as they were studying with Harry and Rowena. They also continue to hang with Harry and Rowena. Harry and Rowena pointed out the simple stuff they kept missing, within a week's time Draco and Pansy's grade rose greatly. On Friday, they enter their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Harry and Rowena sat in the back but Pansy join the other girls and immediately got front row seat. Draco sat with Harry and Rowena as his usual body guards were sitting with Nott. The door open and silence erupted in the room.

"Welcome to your first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher… me! Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin Third Class; Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award." Gilderoy Lockhart paused showing everyone his smile. "Now, before we begin, I have prepared a little quiz for you all to see how well you've come along in my books." Lockhart replied as he flicked his wand and everyone had a piece of paper on their desk. Harry groans as he looks at it. Rowena herself let out a groan. It was pathetic, the test wasn't about Defense Against the Dark Arts, and it was all about Gilderoy Lockhart.

"You may begin." Gilderoy replied and everyone began to work. Harry looked at the test and begins to write insults on the paper.

[What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?] Harry put down his trousers as the answered and he snickered.

[What is Gilderoy Lockhart's great ambition?] "Stealing people's credit." Harry mutters as he put his answer down.

[What is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would be ideal gift be?] "A dog collar." Harry mutters snickering.

[How many times has Gilderoy Lockhart's won Witch Weekly Most-Charming Smile Award?] Harry snickered as he placed his answered.

After fifteen minutes Lockhart picked up the tests. "Let's see how you have done. Let's see Mr. Potter's."

He scans it and his face turn pale.

"Mr. Potter, my favorite song is Magic Works by the Weird Sisters, not I like monkey balls by up yours." The class snickered when they realized what he said. "Nor is my favorite food horse shit." The class was on the verge of exploding with laughter. "Let's see Miss Syvonne." He replied as he took out Rowena's answer sheet. "Miss Syvonne I want-a tickle is not what I want for Christmas." Lockhart replied in shock. Several of the students could no longer hold it inside as most of them burst out laughing. Apparently that Lockhart realized he wasn't getting anywhere so he moved on the next stage of his lesson.

"Today, you will of course be learning to defend yourselves from the most gruesome creatures out there today. Be warned, of the Cornish Pixies." Lockhart shouted as he pulled a curtain of the cage. Purple pixies were locked in the cage. The class laughs, thinking how they weren't dangerous. Harry however narrowed his eyes. Pixies carried dangerous venom and once they start destroying anything in their path, it would be difficult to stop them. Harry pulled out his wand as did Rowena.

"Funny do you think? Let's see how you handle them." Lockhart shouted. He opens the cage, releasing the pixies. The pixies rushed out and they immediately attack the students. Everyone screamed as they immediately duck. Lockhart realizing what had happen ran into his office immediately.

"Immobulus" Rowena shouted. The pixies stop moving but were floating around blinking their eyes in confusion.

"Let's get out of here." Harry replied as he dashes towards the door. Draco was immediately following him with Rowena following up in the rear.

"We are still in class Potter." Ron snarled.

"Bite me." Harry replied calmly and the trio immediately exit the room with half the class following.

In the hallway Harry was complaining loudly.

"The man has no idea what he is doing. Who let's pixies run loose in a classroom?"

"Well, be thankful there are just pixies." Draco replied calmly. Harry and Rowena glared at him as if he was stupid. "What?"

"Draco, pixies carry lethal venom. They could have killed us if more than one bit us. Pixies sneak up on their prey with speed and confusion. If the poison is not treated within an hour you could die." Rowena replied. Draco paled and looked like he was going to be sick. Harry couldn't blame him.

"What was he thinking?" Draco whispered.

"He should have never release them. Unless he knew he could control them. However, he fled when the pixies started seeking freedom. Not to mention they were chunking books at him. The man has no idea what he is doing." Harry replied. No one bothered to disagree with him. They all couldn't help but agree with Harry as Lockhart didn't seem to be the type to teach.

Dinner was quiet eventful. Everyone was talking what happen in the second years Defense Against the Dark Arts class. So much that Draco complained loudly he was going to tell his father that the man tried to set dangerous creatures loose in a classroom. Professor Lockhart apparently pulled some strings and the School Governors put him on probation instead of sacking him. However, a warning was issued that if he did anything again that endangered the students he would be fired and spending some time in Azkaban.

Harry grew bored with his classes. So much he did nothing but sleep every day. The teachers didn't mind that he was sleeping in class. He got O's on all of his projects and homework. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick realized that Harry and Rowena were far ahead in their subjects that they got extra homework. They even taught them some subjects never taught at Hogwarts. Harry soon learned more magic than he thought was possible. Rowena herself was enjoying herself, as she was mastering more charms and spells faster than Harry.

Only Ron and his little gang complain loudly. No one like them as they bullied many Ravenclaws. However, Ron would never pick a fight directly towards Harry and Rowena. He's seen them duel and didn't want to be on the receiving end of their attacks.

The only person beside Gildory Lockhart and the Gryffindor trio that didn't like Harry was Dumbledore.

Dumbledore has made many attempts to ease the boys pain but it only backlash towards him. In fact, many attempts to get the boy into his good grace only seemed to push him away. Dumbledore knew young Mr. Potter was up to something and Miss Syvonne was apart of it. However, their Occlumency was incredibly strong. Mr. Potter's, was stronger but Rowena herself could hold herself well against his Legilimency. Dumbledore also suspected that they knew Legilimency and were using it on their fellow students. Mr. Weasley's failed attempts to ambush them were living proof as they seemed to be aware of Mr. Weasley's plan to hurt them or try and get them expelled. Mr. Filch also complain that they seem to be aware when he was approaching. Several times, Mr. Filch woke up with no memory. Professor Snape insisted they used the memory charm on him, but Dumbledore detected powerful Legilimency in Mr. Filch's mind.

Before Dumbledore could find out the reason why Mr. Potter didn't like him, Rita Skeeter published another article, this time, about how Mr. Potter didn't trust Dumbledore.

**Flashback**

_Defeaters of the Two Dark Lords Mistrust Each Other!_

By Rita Skeeter

If you were to approach Hogwarts under the watchful eye of Albus Dumbledore, you would think many children and parents would trust the man to keep them safe and have their well being secured.

Not Mr. Harry Potter; if you were to walk into Hogwarts, Mr. Potter would tell everyone he doesn't trust Albus Dumbledore. He only respects the man's work but not what he did.

This curiosity state of events has left many wondering, why Mr. Harry Potter dislikes Albus Dumbledore so much. The answer is simple, Professor Albus Dumbledore, who made no attempts to find him a legal home of the wizarding communitee sent him to live with his muggle relatives from his mother's 'adoptive' family.

Lily Potter; in her will, made it quiet clear she did not want her son staying with her older sister and her family. So much, she listed several families to take care of her only son if Harry Potter's Godfather, Sirus Black (the famous prisoner of Azkaban) was unable to take care of him.

Dumbledore not only violated the will of Lily Potter, but sent him there without any protections.

How did young Mr. Potter grow up in a family that hated the fact that he was alive? He spent ten years under a cupboard beneath the stairs. He wasn't properly feed, they handed him second rated clothes; that were far too big for him.

While Mr. Harry Potter attended muggle school. He got beaten if he bested his cousin on their test. They claimed because he 'cheated' and tried to bring the family to shame. If he did poor, they would insult Lily Potter and call him stupid for not being smart as their son.

To make things even worse, Harry Potter's cousin, was encouraged by his parents to bully him though out his childhood life.

Harry Potter, since last year, has made many attempts to not return to his muggle relatives. Last summer, got real nasty when Harry Potter was nearly force to use magic after his uncle tried to kill him with a muggle gun. (A metal object muggle use to kill each other)

Harry Potter blames Albus Dumbledore for his situation. Claiming, if Dumbledore truly had his best interest at heart, he would make sure he was well taken care of.

I myself must agree with young Mr. Potter. Many wizarding families, many of them, old friends of the Potter's, would be better choices than his muggle relatives.

**Flashback Ends**

Dumbledore's credibility was nearly crushed. Many people were asking him to resign if he was unable to do his duties correctly.

Minister Fudge was also receiving howler's everyday. Many people wanted to know why he never sent people to check up on Harry Potter. Dumbledore had to appear before the Wizengamot on October 31st. While Dumbledore was put on probation for lack of safety issues surrounding around Mr. Potter. He was also forbidden on making any kind of contact with Mr. Potter outside of school work.

Tonight was the Halloween feast. Harry and Rowena were showing happy faces. Dumbledore had an upset face but was trying to enjoy himself. Everyone could tell he wasn't happy how things turn.

Everyone was enjoying themselves that several people look started to see Peeves.

"An attack, an attack, there's been an attack."

Several people screamed. The teachers were trying to restore order. No one notice Harry and Rowena slip out of the room and into the dungeons.

"So, looks like the diary used our bait. What next?"

"We capture the Diadem. And we destroy it."

"My Diadem, you are serious about destroying it."

"As long as it lives, Voldemort will never die." Harry answered calmly.

"Can't deny he isn't smart. Very few people would think of finding Voldemort's Horcrux in an important magical artifact."

They slip through one of the dungeons secret passages and immediately they started climbing the stairs through a wall. They didn't fear of being caught. Everyone was in the dungeons. They walked in the room of requirements and Harry led her to the wizard's statue. They picked up the diadem and Harry stabbed it with the basilisk fang.

Rowena watch as it screamed and died away.

"Well, I hope the goblins will be able to repair it. I'm going to make another one." Rowena replied as she took it and eyed it carefully.

"We better get to the common room before anyone else get's back." Harry replied. Rowena nodded and using there knowledge of secret passages, arrived just as the first group came.

"What…"

"A triangle." Rowena replied and the door swung open.

"It's scary when you do that." Harry replied as they enter the common room where a corner of food stood on a table. They went and got a plate and sat by the fire.

"The chamber of secrets huh… my ancestor has documents about the chamber. She spent a lot of time searching for it." Rowena replied out loud.

"Wasn't the chamber build by Salazar Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it's an old story. Salazar didn't trust muggles, at that time and age muggles were killing off wizards and witches. The other founders however, wanted to give the opportunity to muggles. It got really heated when Salazar and Godric Gryffindor got into a dangerous duel over the matter. Salazar built a hidden chamber and sealed it until his one true heir arrived and left the school." Rowena answered.

Harry said nothing, but after his food before he went to bed.

Something wasn't right. Rowena was also acting strange around him. He thought about it and she didn't seem to be able to look him in the eyes without turning red.

Harry sat up on his bed and looked bewitch. He fell down with a smile and a thought. Was Rowena in love with him? At first he thought it was ridiculous, but he remembered girls did grow up faster than boys. They also matured greater.

Harry laid down thinking about Rowena. He had to admit, she was attractive, however, his attraction would place her in danger. Deep down, he knew she loved the danger and the adventure. That only, seemed to have scared him.

* * *

A/N - Well the end of another chapter. Rowena and Harry have destroyed one Horcrux durign the confusion of the opening of the chamber of secrets. They also, left something for the hier to use instead of the basilisk. What is it? Next chapter, A Weasley Weasel


	10. A Weasley Weasel

**Magical Chronicles  
**

A/N – This chapter took much longer than i wanted due to the fact, I was having power outages at my place. Hope everyone enjoys.

**Chapter 10: A Weasley Weasel **

When Harry and Rowena enter the great hall for breakfast, everyone couldn't help but speak about the Chamber of Secrets. Harry and Rowena brought out their books and read. Ignoring the chattering around them.

Soon the bell rang and they got up towards potions. Harry and Rowena were immediately grabbed by Filch.

"Harm my cat, will you… in the old days we could hang you from the ceiling by your toe nails. We could…."

"Let us go." They shouted.

"I think not, a month of detention you two deserve it." Filch hissed.

Harry pulled out his wand and a firecracker sound exploded. Filch was screaming at Harry. Before he could actually do something, Professor Snape appeared.

"Filch, what madness is going on?" He barked. Professor McGonagall also appeared.

"Nothing Professor, I'm just teaching these two a very valuable lesson." Filch replied calmly.

"I didn't know torture was a lesson." Rowena mutters.

"Torture… what do you mean Miss Syvonne?"

"Filch believes we attack Mrs. Norris. He wants to torture us for what happen to his cat." Rowena replied calmly.

"Filch, that type of punishment isn't allowed at Hogwarts. Mr. Potter and Miss Syvonne were in the Great Hall during the attack, so they couldn't have done it." Professor McGonagall snapped.

"Come with me to class." Snape replied as he led Harry and Rowena away from Professor McGonagall as she belittles Filch.

Harry and Rowena slip in the class room and took their usual seats. Snape said nothing to them which was fine. Snape then went on how they would be working on antidotes. He immediately approaches Neville Longbottom and started bullying him.

"Sir, Weasley threw something in my cauldron." Draco called out.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Weasley. And detention." Snape called out without even looking. Ron roared in outrage.

"You got a problem Weasley? That's another ten." Snape whispered. Ron grin his teeth

Harry and Rowena wal ked up front and handed Snape their anti-venom. He merely glared and said nothing. Harry and Rowena grabbed their stuff and left. Snape said nothing. He never said anything, ever since their first class, Snape avoided the duo and never tried to harm them.

They went to lunch and started working on some more of their projects. While they were the only ones there, Filch was eyeing them in disgust. To make matter worse, Percy came in and started shouting at them. When they hex him Filch walked over with a very sly smile on his face. Before he could do anything, he too was hex. Harry and Rowena got up and left for the kitchens. Just as they expected, they were greeted by hundreds of house-elves.

"Some pumpkin juice and a small lunch please." Rowena asked as she sat down.

"The same." Harry replied as he sat across from Rowena. It seemed odd, they hung together all the time and shared each other secrets, but they made no motion to get close. Harry could tell she was nervous about it just as he was. What he was afraid of, was she would put herself in danger without getting out of it.

They talked about the classes, their plans and Quidditch. To the elves, they seemed to be talking like children. However, if they had paid closer attention, they were speaking in code. They broke down each other's sentences about the plan for the alliance.

When the bell rang, they realized they were late and ran off to charms.

Professor Flitwick didn't seem bother they arrived late. He sat them down and told them, they would be working on color-changing charms. He however, gave Harry and Rowena a more difficult task. Or so he thought. He tested them on theory of the Patronus charm.

Professor Flitwick was surprise and gave them full marks. Once again, they got an Outstanding and Professor Flitwick excused them fro the rest of the day.

The next morning, Harry was woken up by Roger Davis.

"Roger, what is it?"

"Quidditch practice. Come on, everyone is ready." Roger replied as Harry groan.

Harry got up and put on his Quidditch robes. Rowena didn't look happy to be woken up at five in the morning on a weekend. She gave a terrible yawn and looked half awake.

Roger let them eat breakfast, but force them to speed up. Harry started wondering if Roger Davis and Oliver Wood were some how friends.

They arrived in the courtyard to see the Gryffindor's arriving.

"What's going on?" Roger asked as he walked towards Wood.

"Wood, I book the pitch today." Roger replied as he stood in front of the Gryffindor Captain.

"I got a note from Filch that allows us to train our new seeker." Wood stated.

"You have a new seeker? Who?" Davis asked.

Ron Weasley walked forward smirking as if he just won the lottery.

"I am, it's a shame your little winning streak has come to an end." Ron replied with a smug look.

"Really, Weasley, and what are you riding?" Harry asked.

"A Comet Two-Sixty…" He replied with a smile.

"You expect to beat us, with a comet two-sixty. In case you forgot, we have nimbus two-thousands." Rowena replied, trying to suppress a grin.

"At least we didn't have to buy our way on the team. We got on with pure talent." Harry replied. This made the Ravenclaws laugh out loud. The Gryffindor's began to look uneasy. Ron himself began to feel unsure of himself. He pulled out his wand and Harry was please to see it was broken.

A bang erupted from Weasley's wand but Harry already cast the shield charm. It hit Ron full force in the stomach. He fell to his knees and started coughing out slugs.

'_Maybe I didn't need my shield charm.'_

Ron fell to the ground that the girls scooted away from him. Ron kept coughing out slugs before Oliver had enough pity to take him to the hospital wing. Harry looked bored.

"We are going to get into trouble." Rowena replied.

"Why?"

"Filch is coming."

"Detention. Jolly good, you all got a detention." Filch replied looking slightly happy.

Harry and Rowena both stun the man before he could advance any further.

"God damn, I hate him. Does he love stalking us?" Rowena cried out.

"Let's get out of here before he wakes. I don't want to be at the end of his lectures." Harry suggested as he bolted inside the castle. The Ravenclaw team followed Harry shortly followed by the Gryffindor team.

They return to breakfast and ate a healthy meal. Harry however didn't stay long that day; he left shortly after noon to Hogsmeade where he was transported to France for his first day at training.

Rowena vanished from everyone's noses. Filch was half searching the castle for her when he realize Potter left. Rowena however, knew so much about the secret passages and hidden paths of Hogwarts, Filch was soon in confusion on where she was.

Filch finally caught her when she was lying against a tree near the lake reading a book. He shouted out her for five minutes about getting a detention for reading a book outside of the castle. It would have gotten nasty too, if Professor Snape didn't walk by and stop Filch from his harassment.

"Professor Snape, could you please tell Dumbledore to control Filch and have him stop stalking Harry and me. He's been doing this since we got here. He keeps it up, and I'll bring this to the attention of the school board for harassment on a minor." Rowena stated behind her book. Snape paled. The damage would be devastated if word that one of the staff was harassing the students to the press. Rita Skeeter would have a field day.

Rowena read in silence as she made it clear she didn't want to be bothered.

After several hours another shadow fell over her.

"Look you got a problem?" Rowena replied looking up. Harry was standing above her, grinning.

"I see you're enjoying yourself. I went back to Ravenclaw Tower, but you weren't there. That's when I notice you were out in the lake. It's a good book?"

"Yea, it's about wards. Very interesting." Rowena replied as she got up. They went back inside and manage to make it in time for the last few minuets of dinner. Ron Weasley was back eating everything in front of him.

"He needs to learn some manners." Rowena replied as they eyed him in disgust.

Harry and Rowena sat down and ate their food. Harry failed to notice Ginny Weasley standing behind him. It was only when Rowena glared at her, he became aware of her presence.

"What?" Harry snaps. Ginny didn't flinch.

"I was wondering if you would eat with me." Ginny stated.

"No." Harry snarled and he returns to his food. Ginny however, didn't move, she sat next to him and began to fill her plate. Harry and Rowena eyed her as she was eating next to Harry and sitting a little too close to him. Harry and Rowena got up and went to the far end of the table. Ginny however followed them and sat once again next to Harry.

"What's your problem?" Rowena snapped.

"Move it whore." Ginny snarled. Rowena flushed and pulled out here wand. Harry got up and sat at the very end of the table. Ginny got up and sat at the opposite side of him. Then Harry felt her foot rubbing his leg. Harry was doing everything he could from exploding. He kicked her in the shins hard causing her to scream. Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at Rowena's face.

"Stop bugging me. Can't you see Harry and I want to be left alone." Ginny snapped at Rowena. Rowena looked angrily before she mutters a couple of spells. Ginny screams as she collapse the floor.

"What did you do to my sister?" Ron roared as he rushes forward. He pulled out his wand but Harry was too quick for him and fired several other minor hexes at him. Ron collapse and fell on the ground, moaning in pain.

"What's going on here?" Professor McGonagall shouted as she appeared out of no where.

'_I hate it when they do that.'_

Professor McGonagall waved her wand and Ron and Ginny stopped they moaning/screaming and got up.

"You four with me." Professor McGonagall replied sternly.

They got up and followed her to her office.

"What got into you four?"

Ron immediately launch into a tale tell how Harry and Rowena attack his sister from behind and he tried to help her out, but they attack him too.

"Mr. Weasley, if that's true then I'm the giant squid. Miss Rowena… what happen."

Rowena told McGonagall how Ginny came over and started harassing Harry. How they tried to ask her politely to leave them alone but she wouldn't. It got nasty when she started calling Rowena names and wouldn't stop bugging Harry that Rowena hex her. Ron seeing his sister jinx, rush forward and drew out his wand… only Harry hex him before he could.

"Well, model students you two are, but try not to use extreme measures next time. You may go." Professor McGonagall told Harry and Rowena.

"I'll meet you up later ok, Harry dear." Ginny replied. Harry paled and looked very sick.

"I think I'm going to hurl…" Harry replied as he rushes out the door. Rowena chase after him, trying to keep up.

"Miss Weasley, stay away from Mr. Potter. It's clear he has no feelings for you and has no desire to have any." Professor stated.

"No, we are meant to be together. He is mine, my soul mate… I'm not letting that stupid cow get in between our love!" Ginny stated.

Professor McGonagall paled at the eleven year old words. She immediately went to her fire and said "Professor Snape."

Professor Snape emerged from the fireplace.

"What is it?"

"I believe young Miss Weasley here is under the affects of a love potion."

"A love potion… what makes you think that?"

"She seems more attach to Mr. Potter. Despite the fact that both Mr. Potter and Miss Syvonne told her to leave them alone. She seems to think they are truly meant for one another."

"She should more like get her head examine." Professor Snape remark but gave Miss Weasley an antidote for her 'Love Potion'.

Harry and Rowena retreated towards the Fourth Floor; where they slip pass the mirror into the nice small room. There they didn't have to worry about being disturbed in here.

"This is one Horcrux that we have destroyed. We could get the second once we enter the chamber. But why do we have to wait for that Weasley girl to enter the chamber?"

"To avoid any suspicion's. Also, it would do well to add to our reputation." Harry answered.

They laid the Horcrux down. They decided it would be best to avoid going to the other rooms until they could safely move around the castle. Harry knew… things were going to be heating up. Ron will no doubt try and pin the attacks on Harry. The only thing, Harry was in the great hall surrounded by Ravenclaws and numerous other students and teachers were there as well, therefore, Harry was able to avoid any suspicions, at least for the moment.

Ron indeed started pinning the attacks on Harry; the only thing… the only person who agreed with Ron was Dean and Seamus along with Filch.

Filch was trying to tail Rowena and Harry. But he could never fall them for long. Harry and Rowena hired the Weasley twins to keep Filch busy and away from them. Something the twins seemed more than happy to do. Filch was running around going to each disturbance; allowing Harry and Rowena to vanish for hours. Filch would search the entire castle but he would never be able to find them. Rowena soon showed Harry the hidden stair cases in the walls that allowed them to walk from one side of the castle to the other.

One day, Harry was showing Rowena a muggle game called hacky sack. Rowena was a quick leaner and started having fun. Filch came marching at them and grabbed the hacky sack and threaten them to lock them up in the dungeons. When they question him why, he simply said, because they were too happy. They pointed out, they didn't break any rules nor were they using magic. Filch looked like he wanted to strangle them and was about to until Hagrid appeared with Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. Filch lied to the professors stating he over heard them claiming they harmed Miss Norris, but the teachers knew he was lying and asked Harry and Rowena what was going on. They immediately told the professors what Filch did and threaten to do because they were playing a muggle sport. When they wanted to go to the school board the teachers paled and immediately took Filch to the Headmaster's office.

Harry and Rowena turn the corridor only to run into another problem. Ginny was standing there with lust in her eyes. Immediately, the two took off with Ginny running behind them.

"What is wrong with this girl?" Rowena shouted as they skip the stairs.

"She's crazy." Harry replied. He leaped off the rail and fell three floors down with Rowena landing nicely behind him. Ginny was trying to push pass the seventh years. Harry and Rowena took off and disappeared into the corridor. When Ginny reach the bottom, Rowena and Harry were no where to be found. Ginny looked angry and took off to find her true love.

When Ginny vanished, Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak off them.

"That girl is getting on my nerves." Rowena mutters as she eyed the Marauder's Map.

"Is she coming back?" Harry asked.

"No… she is searching the grounds floor for you. Should we go up to the seventh floor?"

"The usual room… I guess that's a smart choice." Harry replied as they slip past a hidden stairwell and went up the stairs.

When they got there… they had a small meal that their house elves gave them. Before they knew it… they fell asleep; Rowena's head resting on Harry's chest.

* * *

A/N - Another chapter done. It's short but simple... Ginny is obess with Harry and will do anything to claim him like a prize.


	11. The Winter Dueling Club

**Magical Chronicles  
**

A/N – Some of you are no doubt wondering about what I meant by Ron Weasley buying his way onto the team. It's not about money, it's his connections through his older brothers. Ron used his brothers influence on the team to get himself on the team without the team having try outs. So in a way, he bought himself on the team.

**Chapter 11: The Winter Dueling Club **

Harry woke up to smell violets. Harry opens his eyes to realize it was Rowena's hair he smelled. Harry blinked. It took him a moment for his senses to kick in and realize the position they were sleeping. Rowena was back was to him, that was the good thing. The thing that Harry turn red was he found his arm wrapped around her waist. Rowena was her fingers between his own. Harry slowly got up not trying to disturb Rowena.

"Finally awake?" Rowena asked as she turns over to look him in the eyes.

"How long were you awake?"

"Don't know. I just enjoyed the moment." Rowena answered.

Harry said nothing but stared into her eyes. She looked like an angel from the heavens. If anything, he felt he lived a thousands years just looking into her.

"We better go, if people discover we've been out all night, it will much harder to smuggle out of trouble and would look suspicious if we did. Any ideas on our cover story?"

"We fell asleep while we were studying." Harry replied calmly.

"That won't fly…" Rowena replied as she waved her wand and the duo were instantly clean and refresh. She picks up her bag as Harry threw his over his shoulders. They quickly open the door and eyed the corridors. They immediately sped towards Ravenclaw tower. When they fled, they didn't run into anyone. Not a student, nor a teacher. Not even the ghosts were lodging around. Rowena snapped at the eagle head and the door swung open. What surprised them to see a bunch of people gathered around the bulletin board.

"What's going on?" Rowena asked as she and Harry climbed through the door. The door swung shut behind them.

"There's been another attack." Lisa Turpin replied.

"What?" Rowena replied.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"The teachers are trying to keep it quiet, but Padma's sister told her it was the first year, Colin Creevey."

Colin Creevey, how could Harry forget? He was the first victim in Harry's last life.

"Any idea what attack him?" Rowena asked.

"No idea, but…" Lisa replied. Padma ran up.

"My sister just told they heard something from the teachers. Colin Creevey was turn completely to stone. They have no way to reverse the effects." Padma replied.

'_This… is not good. We weren't in Ravenclaw tower and the attack could easily be pin on us. The only thing that is saving our skins is the Halloween Feast.'_

Harry was so lost in thought he didn't notice Professor Flitwick appear behind him.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Syvonne, please follow me." He squeaked. Harry and Rowena jumped.

Without a word, the two followed their head of house towards the staff room. Where, the others teachers were waiting.

"Close the door." Professor McGonagall replied which Harry did.

"Well, I'm glad that you two are perfectly fine. Care to explain why you two didn't return to Ravenclaw last night?" Professor McGonagall.

Harry and Rowena described how Ginny Weasley wasn't leaving them alone and was chasing them around everywhere; forcing them to lock themselves in a classroom. They were studying in the same classroom when they fell asleep.

"You woke up barely an hour ago? Mr. Potter, Miss Syvonne. While I'm grateful that you two weren't harm, the fact remains that someone was out of bed and attack another student."

"I couldn't agree more Minerva." Dumbledore replied as he open the door.

Everyone turn to see the old headmaster standing in front of the door.

"Headmaster." Harry replied with a curly nod. Everyone could see his jaw muscles was tight.

"Suspicions are already rising against you, young Mr. Potter. Are you in, anyway… involved in the attacks?" Dumbledore asked.

"No." Harry lied.

Dumbledore eyed Harry and Harry immediately kept his occlumency barriers strong. Dumbledore knew he couldn't penetrate without risking Harry going to the school governors for mind assault… which was a serious crime in the wizarding world.

"Mr. Potter, you weren't in bed nor were Miss Rowena. Where were you?"

"Fifth floor." Harry replied calmly.

"Mr. Potter, we search the fifth floor. Please don't tell us any lies."

"Well, we fell asleep at the fifth floor. When we woke up, we hurried straight back to Ravenclaw tower. That was just barely an hour ago." Harry replied.

Dumbledore eyed Harry but suddenly felt uneasy when Dumbledore felt something enter his mind and started flashing the duel he had between his brother and Grindelwald. Ariana laid dead before his feet. He mentally shook his head and stare into the eyes of the twelve year old boy. Dumbledore blink. No, his eyes showed curiosity and slight fear. But he studied his eyes and realized that he was looking into the eyes of a warrior. One who was not intimidated and knew how to play his cards right. In fact, it was a like a shadow merely taking the presence of a child. And for the first time since Ariana's death, Dumbledore felt fear. This was something he did not anticipate. He knew, if he tried to keep Harry here, the tide would turn against him. If he let him go, he wouldn't learn anything about this knew terror gripping at Hogwarts. Harry had him beat long before the day even begun.

"Very well Harry, I will take your word on it for now. You may go; classes have been cancelled so I trust you will enjoy the rest of the day in your dormitories." Dumbledore replied. Harry nodded and Rowena followed him out.

"Headmaster, truly… you cannot let him. He is clearly the culprit, he must be punished." Filch stated.

"We have no evidence that he is responsible. Also, things are not going well in Hogwarts favor. Harry has the Ministry and the School of Governors behind him. Even if Mr. Potter knows something, we cannot prove it."

"Albus… Mr. Potter has never showed any signs that he would attack muggle-born's. The only reason why you had this little meeting was because Filch claimed a student came to him telling him he saw Mr. Potter attack Mr. Creevey last night." Professor McGonagall replied.

"Who is this source of yours? And why would they be out of bed so late?" Dumbledore asked.

"He requested to remain anonymous for the time being." Filch answered with his chest puff high.

"Then we cannot make any sort of move against young Mr. Potter. Leave him alone…" Dumbledore answered. Filch was looking furious. The staff left leaving on Snape and Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, I don't believe Mr. Potter is reasonable for Creevey's condition."

"He may not be responsible, but he knows something. Also, I felt a strange attack of Legilimency." Dumbledore replied. Snape looked confused and Dumbledore told Snape what he felt and saw. When he finish, Snape couldn't help but feel frighten of the duo. Just as he thought, they were stronger than they let appeared. However, to hear they made Dumbledore back off of them was an achievement not even the Dark Lord could claim.

* * *

At Ravenclaw tower, Harry and Rowena were relaxing while going over some notes they would be needed. They decided to wait till Dumbledore left the school before they would act. They wrote to Rita Skeeter to discredit Dumbledore.

The next morning, classes began to resume as if nothing went wrong. Harry and Rowena couldn't resist smirking. They knew what would be coming tomorrow morning in the Daily Prophet.

Indeed when they arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast, everyone was reading the Daily Prophet.

_Chamber of Secrets Re-Opens! Terror at Hogwarts!_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_The story we all believe to be a myth; the hidden chamber built by Salazar Slytherin himself has re-open after the nearly fifty years in slumber. _

_Terror has crept through the halls of Hogwarts as a first year student; Colin Creevey was attack by the monster of the Chamber of Secrets, turning him into solid stone. The first victim was Caretaker's Filches cat, Miss Norris. Though this did not create a panic like in young Mr. Creevey's case. It's the fact the Albus Dumbledore and his teachers were unable to reverse the effects on Mr. Creevey._

_Fifty years ago, the chamber of secrets was open petrifying nearly a dozen students before it finally succeed in killing a student. The school at the time was on the verge of closing until the suppose culprit was caught and expelled._

_While Rubeus Hagrid was never sentence to Azakan for his crimes instead serving as Hogwarts gamekeeper, one would think Dumbledore would be more weary of a man with a bad reputation. _

_Mr. Ronald B. Weasley immediately accused Mr. Harry Potter behind the attacks. Something has the school frowning at young Mr. Weasley's claim. Mr. Potter during the first attack was in the great hall during the Halloween feast during the first attack. The second attack accord shortly after dinner two nights ago, where dozen of students claim Mr. Potter and Miss Syvonne were in the library studying. _

_Mr. Ronald Weasley accusement isn't surprising as his been trying to get the pair expelled since they first enter Hogwarts... _

Harry set it down, not reading it anymore. Rita did her touch to the article just as he wanted her too. This would discredit not only Dumbledore, but the Weasley family as well. The fact that their youngest son was trying to have Harry and Rowena expelled from Hogwarts just for being wealthy would not sit well for people. Including the Ministry. Arthur Weasley could very well be fired if he doesn't stop his son.

The classes went by quickly and Harry and Rowena could no longer leave the classes like they use to. Nor were they allowed to be skipping classes either. So they stayed in, bored and trying to learn more magic by studying magic that wasn't taught at Hogwarts. The teachers didn't mind. They knew they couldn't teach them advance magic without teaching the class.

A whole month pass without another attack and everyone was beginning to ease up. Several students even suggested the Weasley twins could have been reasonable. Though Harry laugh at that. The Weasley twins only did pranks, they never did anything harmful.

Ron and his friends soon became the most unpopular group in all of Hogwarts. After learning that Ron was trying to get Harry expelled from Hogwarts, the school seemed to have turned a bay eye towards them. The only people that stood up for Ron were Percy and Filch. Then again, the only person who seemed to pay attention to the Gryffindor Trio, was Ginny who soon was getting on everyone's nerves as she kept asking about Harry. Including his favorite food, favorite song among other things. Sadly, everyone told her the same thing. The only person who really knew so much about Harry was Rowena and Rowena wasn't talking to Ginny, nor was she allowing anything to slip. Ginny somehow slip a potion in Rowena's goblet. Causing Rowena to be sent to the Hospital wing. Harry easily could put two and two together. Ginny was on top of the North Tower with no idea how she got there. In fact, she was shaken on the fact she was talking to Harry then remember she was on top of the roof of the North Tower. Seeing how she couldn't remember anything, she was given detention for being out of bounds and damaging school property.

When Rowena was release from the Hosptial Wing two days later, Rowena tried to attack Ginny at dinner. The only thing that saved the little red head life was Harry who was holding back Rowena.

At the beginning of Decemeber the first Ravenclaw Quidditch game had begun. It would be Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Rowena would be playing Chaser along with Harry and Roger while Cho Chang would be playing Seeker.

"Hello everyone I'm Lee Jordan and welcome to the second Quidditch game of the season. In this game we have the Gryffindor Lions facing the defending Champions; The Ravenclaw Eagles. Now joining us today are some special guest from the France, the France International Quidditch Team!" Lee shouted on the megaphone. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor both screaming for their sides to win. While the school also stood up and clapped for their guest.

"And here comes the Gryffindor's. Led by Captain Olivor Wood, followed by Fred and George Weasley who are the teams best beaters. Following them is the three beautiful chasers of Gryffindor, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. And joining the team for the first time, Ron Weasley who will be playing seeker just as his brother Charlie has." Lee shouted and the Gryffindor crowd roared in agreement. Charlie Weasley was a great Quidditch player, and it was well known by everyone.

"And here comes the Ravenclaw's! Led by Captain Roger Davis followed by International Quidditch Player, Harry Potter, and Rowena Syvonne who will be joining the team as a Chaser as being a reserve last year. Following them is Keeper Grant Page and their Seeker, Cho Chang. Following them is the Ravenclaw beaters Duncan Inglebee and Jason Samuels." Lee shouted.

"And here comes the refree Madam Hooch."

"I want a nice and clean game." Madam Hooch replied looking at Harry, Rowena and Ron. Harry and Rowena nodded.

"Captains, shake hands." Madam Hooch orders as Davis and Wood shook hands.

"The Bludgers have been release followed by the Golden Snitch. Now remember the golden snitch is worth a hundred and fifty points and the game only ends when the seeker catches it. Madam Hooch releases the Quaffle and the game begins!"

Harry immediately beat Johnson to the Quaffle and took off passing it immediately to Rowena.

"Potter beats Johnson to the Quaffle and passes it to Syvonne who quickly takes the left field. She does a long pass to Roger who is on the other side of the field. Ouch… Roger Davis taking a hit from bludger in the back of the head and Spinnet takes the Quaffle… no, Potter tackles Spinnet and claims the Quaffle. Potter rushes towards Oliver Wood. Potter shoots no, Syvonne intercepts it and puts it in the lower goal post. Ravenclaw scores, making it ten-zero Ravenclaw." Lee cried. Ravenclaw roared in waves of cheers.

"Gryffindor is back in position with Johnson in passion of the Quaffle. Looks like Gryffindor isn't taking any chances as the rest of the Chasers and even the beaters are flying around Johnson." Lee replied.

Harry stopped in mid air looking at the formation. It would be hard to break but it wasn't impossible. Rowena, Davis, Samuels and Inglebee joined Harry.

"Breaking that formation isn't going to be easy, but it's possible. Jason, Duncan… fire the bludgers dead center of the formation. When it happens, we will attack through their openings and take the Quaffle."

"When that happens we have to rush to the keeper. Their keeper is unprotected." Rowena replied.

"Let's go." Davis cried.

"Ravenclaw is on the attack, flying slightly ahead of Gryffindor, wait… both Inglebee and Samuels fire the bludgers dead center to the Gryffindors. Fred and George move out in front and deflect the bludgers. Wait… Ravenclaw is on the move, they have by pass the Gryffindor defense. Watch out Angelina…" But it was too late. Angelina saw that Ravenclaw manage break through her defenders and move aside to avoid Harry and he made a grab for the Quaffle but Rowena appeared and snatch the Quaffle out of her hands. Before Gryffindor could reassemble, Harry, Rowena and Roger were speeding towards Wood who look bewildered at the sudden change of momentum.

"Potter has it… no Syvonne has it… no… Davis… back to Potter… back to Davis… Syvonne… are they going to stop passing it back and forth… they are making me dizzy." Lee replied. Lee wasn't the only one, Wood now was worried and getting confused. He tried to see who would make the shot but it was impossible and his team was so far behind.

Rowena back fist the Quaffle as it was pass to her and she punches it into the far goal post letting it go through. Roger grabbed the Quaffle and fired it through the middle hoop. Harry grabbed it and fired it through the far side of the hoop where Roger grabbed it again and launches it through the middle where Rowena grabbed it and fired it on the other side. Wood tried to stop last goal but crashed into the goal post.

"Ravenclaw makes an amazing comeback from the Gryffindor Lion's and scores fifty points making the score sixty to zero Ravenclaw." Lee replied sounding very disappointed. Harry, Rowena and Roger flew around the pitch in victory. Their spirits couldn't be let down.

Gryffindor decided to keep their formation but go at higher speed. Harry and Rowena along with Roger tried to break into the formation but they couldn't reach Angelina who swept pass the Ravenclaw defense.

"Angelina passes Ravenclaw defense and is now heading for the goal where Keeper Grant meets to block her. Angelina shoots… no… it's saved by Grant."

Gryffindor had no choice but to pull out of Ravenclaw's defense area, for when the Keeper had the Quaffle only the team of the keeper could stay in.

Grant pass it to Rowena who remain behind Roger while Harry fell behind her. Roger flew off with Rowena following him. Harry followed Rowena keeping close behind her. Rowena dodge a bludger that Fred fired but Rowena easily rolled out of its way. Roger moved towards the left taking Angelina and Alicia with him but Rowena dove towards the ground with Harry besides her. George moved in to hit her but Rowena evaded him. Fred appeared and fired a bludger at him. Rowena went up and everyone watch in horror as George was hit by Fred's bludger. Rowena shot up but Katie Bell met her head on. Rowena back pass it to Harry and shoves Katie aside. Harry rushes forward and fires it into the goal post.

"Ravenclaw hasn't change a bit… they are dominating the field once again. Once again, it looks like Ravenclaw will take claim over the Quidditch Cup." Lee replied sounding very disappointed.

Within thirty minutes Ravenclaw was in the lead by two hundred points. Gryffindor manage only six successful shots without making in one. Harry, Roger and Rowena claim the quaffle to many times and were successful in keeping Wood busy. Grant didn't do much but he was always on top of the game. Whenever Gryffindor was on the attack he was there to intercept the Quaffle.

"And Ravenclaw scores once again." Lee groans. Cho however immediately went into a dive causing Lee to shout that Chang must have seen the snitch. Ron was however saw where Cho was diving and knew he was closer and went after the snitch that was flying straight towards him.

Ron was closer, but Cho was faster. It seemed only seconds before the outcome could out. The crowd gasped when it looked like the two seekers were going to crash into each other.

Cho fist rose in the air, signaling she had just caught the snitch. Ravenclaw was screaming itself hoarse. The final score was five hundred and eighty to zero… Ravenclaw's too the lead not only in the Quidditch Cup but in the House Cup.

"Ouch." Cho cries as Ron punches Cho in the face causing her to fall off her broom. It was thankful that she was so low and would only sustain some broken bones. Rowena appeared in Ron's face and pulled out her wand. Before she could cast a spell Harry appeared and calmed her down. He whispered something in her and she nodded and put her wand away before the entire Ravenclaw team descended down to their seeker.

Harry looked back to see Madam screaming at Ron for his illegal attack and Harry looked at the commentary booth to see Professor McGonagall looking very angry as well. Gryfffindor would suffer because of Ron's action.

* * *

Later that night; while Cho was in the Hosptial Wing at the request of Madam Pomfrey, Ravenclaw party as if they already won the house cup. Surprisingly, Flitwick was enjoying himself and the French International Quidditch was also enjoying themselves as they party all night long. The party finally ended around two in the morning and Professor Flitwick offered some rooms for the guest which the happily accepted.

Harry fell in deep sleep, knowing, despite Ron's actions… Gryffindor suffered a great loss and would have no choice but to damage their chances even more.

The next morning, The French Quidditch team left besides Harry. Something many people were disappointed about. Ron apparently received detention for the rest of the month and he was banned from Quidditch for the rest of season. What made Harry and Rowena and even Cho laugh was that his detentions were with Professor Flitwick who was ready to murder the poor red-headed fool.

Time quickly passed by and with a week before Christmas, Rowena was reading a surprise bulletin posted in the common room.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he appeared behind her.

"A dueling club. One is being hosted tonight at eight o'clock tonight. At the first floor." Rowena answered.

"That means it's a large classroom. The first floor always has the largest class rooms. I have a slight idea who will teaching the dueling club." Harry replied.

"Why join? We are already better than the six and seventh years at dueling."

"To watch Lockhart make a fool of himself." Harry answered grinning. Rowena blink slowly then she grinned too.

After dinner they join the many students to the classroom 1A on the first floor. Which was the largest classroom that was once used as the Defense Against the Dark Arts nearly ten years ago.

Many students gathered around the platform which was empty. Several teachers were sitting down behind the platform, looking uncertain.

Harry and Rowena groaned when Gilderoy Lockhart took the stage.

"Can everyone hear me? Can everyone see me? Excellent." Lockhart replied giving his usual smile. Harry and Rowena groan. The only thing that was preventing them from leaving was to see Lockhart get creamed. Lockhart pulled off his cloak and tosses it into a group of girls where they started fighting over it. Rowena pulled out her wand and muttered "Incendio." Causing Lockhart's cloak to burst into flames. Lockhart looked disheartly for a second before he smiled again.

"Now, I want you all to meet my assistant, Professor Snape, who tells me he knows little on dueling."

"A five time international champion. He truly is an idiot." Harry mutters causing Rowena to giggle.

"Now, we will demonstrate a proper wizards duel. First, wands at the ready and we bow." Lockhart replied as he pulled out his wand and bowed to Snape.

"The idiot, never take your eyes off your opponent." Harry hissed. Snape bowed too, but he kept his eyes on Lockhart. They both came up and turn around and took five steps and turn around to face each other.

"Three, two, one…"

"Expelliarmus" Snape cried causing Lockhart to fly back into the crowd.

Lockhart quickly got up and smiled.

"Excellent. Professor Snape showed a perfect disarming spell. Of course I let him hit me so the rest of you could see its wonderful results." Lockhart replied smiling.

"More like the bloody idiot didn't know what to do." Harry mutters.

"Now, split into pairs and let's see how well you can compete against each other.

"Mr. Weasley, since Mr. Malfoy can't find a partner why don't you pair with him." Snape replied with his lips slightly twitching. Ron growled before facing Malfoy.

"Mr. Potter, why don't you take on Mr. Finnigan? Miss Syvonne… you can have Mr. Thomas."

Harry stood before Seamus and looked, rather bored as did Rowena. In fact, Rowena was looking at her nails instead of Dean.

"You may begin." Lockhart called out happily. Harry side step a weak jinx thrown by Seamus and was looking bored. Rowena herself was just waving her wand and Dean's spells were becoming useless.

Harry flicks his wand and Seamus wand flew up. Seamus looked angry and tried to cast another spell only to find Harry flick his wand and Seamus spell failed.

"Stop, stop, stop…" Lockhart screamed but Snape took charged.

"Finite Incantatem"

Everyone was able to stop and looked up to see Snape was, well looking like Snape.

"I think it's time to teach you all how to protect yourselves from unfriendly spells. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger… why don't you two come up and demonstrate for us."

"Miss Granger has very little dueling talents, we will be sending her to the hospital wing in a match box. Perhaps we could use someone else… say… Mr. Flint…" Snape replied.

"An excellent suggestion Professor Snape."

Harry frowned. Snape was only offered Flinth because he was a seventh year and knew more magic than a second year, which meant Snape wanted to see dueling skills. Harry smiled as he formed his plan already to defeat Filch.

"Now Harry, when Mr. Flint attacks you, I want you to do this…" Lockhart replied as he dropped his wand. Harry raised his eyebrow. The man was a clear fool.

Snape was smirking. He went and whispered some spells into Filch ear who was grinning just as badly.

"Three, two… one… go." Lockhart replied.

"Densaugeo" Flint roared.

"Protego." Harry replied lazily. The spell bounch off Harry's shield and hit Dean in the face.

"Locomotor Mortis." Flint cried.

"Protego."

This time the spell bounce off and Ron who suddenly fell over taking several students with him.

'_Sectumsempra… Sectumsempra…' _Harry knew Flint heard the words echo in his head. His eyes open wide for a second before he cried out "Serpensortia." A black viper appeared from wand and landed between Harry and Flint.

"Evanesco." Harry cried, causing the snake to vanish.

'_Sectumsempra… you cannot defeat him without using that spell. Defeat him… and riches and glory will be yours…'_

Flint smiled and cried "Sectumsempra" Causing Snape's eyes to open wide for a second. Harry himself 'looked' shock at the spell that traveled at him with lighting speed.

"Protego Horribilis" Harry cried as a shield charm appeared with several glyphs circling around Harry. Sectumsepra hit Harry's shield and back fired directly towards Snape who duck just in the nick of time.

Harry was breathing heavily and was sweating. Flint smirked and open his mouth.

"That was Dark Magic!" Rowena shouted. Everyone turn to look at her.

"That spell, Sectumsempra; that was dark magic." Rowena replied.

"How do you know that was dark magic Miss Syvonne?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Harry was force to use an advance form of the shield charm. One that was design to counter dark magic. You're telling me, you couldn't recognize that was Dark Magic." Rowena snap.

Harry felt a sudden change in Professor McGonagall's mind. It wasn't strong but it was already creating an affect.

"I think that's enough for today." Professor McGonagall replied. Everyone left mumbling about what happen. Harry jump down and disappeared. Harry grabbed Rowena and they hung back.

"Well I'm impressed. Your legilimency has greatly improved."

"You notice?"

"And you like to lecture me on using Legilimency on others."

"You always use it, so I thought I try it."

"Don't always use it, influencing others against their free will is dangerous." Harry warned.

"Then you need to learn how to slow it down as well."

"Agreed."

"What will happen to Flint?"

"Most likely he will get suspended or expelled for the use of Dark Magic." Harry answered.

"You planned for him to do that didn't you."

"You could say that…" Harry answered smirking.

* * *

A/N - Well another chapther. Though I intend for this to be release on new years. Tell me what you all think of this... Hope everyone like the quidditch scene and the dueling club. I did a little self editing but I hope it's good enough... though I do know that it's not good enough. Next chapter - The Founding Four


	12. The Four Founders

**Magical Chronicles  
**

A/N – wow, so long... yet so short. Sorry, I was trying to find out more about the Founder before I put this up. I made some changes so it would fit into my story. Enjoy :)

**Chapter 12: The Founding Four**

"Attack! There's been another attack! No ghost or mortal is safe! Attack!" Peeve's voice rang through the corridors. Harry and Rowena rushed towards the corridor along with the other students to see Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick.

"Potter, what did you do?" Ron shouted.

"That's enough Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall barked causing Ron to go silent.

"Things can't get worse then they are? Can they?" Rowena asked.

"I hope not." Harry replied.

The teachers immediately sent all the students away and carried away Justin while Professor Flitwick cast the levitation charm on Headless Nick and sent him to the hospital wing.

During lunch, everyone was scared. What could possible harm a ghost? What can already harm a person who is dead. Harry and Rowena sat alone trying to ignore the talk but they acted like they were scared too.

"Well, we really don't have to be afraid… neither of us is muggle-born." Rowena replied.

"True, but most of our friends are…" Harry pointed out.

"Well, we will make sure they never leave out eyesight again." Rowena pointed out.

"And keep an eye out for the troublemaker." Harry finished. Everyone thought they would be seeking the Heir of Slytherin. However, Rowena knew they were going to keep a close eye on Ginny and the second floor bathroom.

* * *

A week later, Harry and Rowena were getting ready for their Quidditch lesson when Professor McGonagall came running to stop the Ravenclaw from practicing.

"You are to return to the castle at once." Professor McGonagall orders.

"Are you still sour about us beating Gryffindor Professor?" Roger asked.

"I am… but that's not what this is about. There has been another attack… five people were find turn to stone near the library. The Quidditch season has been cancelled."

'_Five…? Has the diary gain enough strength to turn five people to stone? What is going on here…?'_

"Return to your dormitories at once." McGonagall orders.

The Ravenclaw team went inside and immediately shut themselves in there tower.

"Did this happen before?"

"It was never like this… the most we've gotten was a double attack. It makes me wonder, has the Diary gotten stronger, more than I anticipated?" Harry whispered back.

'_To handle the ability to turn five people to stone without setting off any magical sensors is amazing. That medallion can only work under the powers of someone great… which means Ginny Weasley is spilling her heart and soul into the Diary much faster. This isn't going to be good.'_

True, Hogwarts seemed to have changed greatly shortly after the five people were brought to the hospital wing. The teachers seemed to have been trying to reverse the effects without much success. The Gryffindor's however were all on a campaign to kick all the Slytherin's out of the school. Harry remembered in his last life how they thought the only way to defeat the Slytherin's monster and Heir of Slytherin and said the teachers should chunk all the Slytherin's out and the problem would be solved. Ravenclaw were now only appearing during meals and classes. They no longer appeared in the castle.

Harry didn't mind but he and Rowena could no longer get any alone time. Which was frustrating; as they both were seeking what kind of relation they were going to take.

* * *

Harry had no doubt; they would soon become romantically involved as they two were getting more… closer in their hugs. There were times when the two were unable to make eye contact.

Harry laid on his four poster bed and look into ceiling. The Diary was getting stronger much faster than he anticipated. Within three months nearly thirty students were turn to stone. Harry and Rowena finally decided to stop it, but this proved to be difficult if they were locked in Ravenclaw tower all the time. Harry and Rowena dueled several of the older Ravenclaws, but they were no fools… Harry's and Rowena's dueling skills were higher than Hogwarts standards. It became well known that Rowena knew more spells and curses than Harry but Harry was the better duelist. Now Harry was lying down because Professor Flitwick enchanted the door to prevent any of the students from leaving. Rumors were, the teachers place several dangerous spells in the front corridor of each house.

Harry thoughts were interrupted when Hedwig flew down on the desk. A letter with Ragnok's personal seal. Which meant this wasn't a Gringotts letter, this was an Alliance letter.

'_Lord Harry J. Potter, I am here to inform you that my people have successfully made contact with the elves. Their leaders have agreed to meet with you in talks of joining the Alliance. Please be ready on the sixth of June._

_Lord Ragnok the Seventh' _

Harry burn the letter disposing of its existence. He had to inform Rowena but she was trap on the girls side.

"Thanks Hedwig." Harry replied as he rubbed his owl. Hedwig gave Harry a hoot and flew off, very please with herself. Harry got up and walk down stairs.

When he arrived downstairs as he expected, nearly everyone was in their dorms.

"Hey Lisa, can you do me a favor." Harry asked as he appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Harry, what do you need?" Lisa asked.

"Can you get Rowena? I need to tell her something in private." Harry replied.

"You owe me." Lisa replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, I know." Harry replied. Lisa got up and went to the girls side. She was only gone for a few minutes when Rowena came done.

"What is it?" Rowena asked as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Did you take a sleeping potion?" Harry asked.

"There is nothing to do in school anymore. Besides it's best to kill time." Rowena stated. She looked at Harry and realized he had something serious to say. She then gave him his undivided attention. Harry lean forward and started whispering. But he was speaking in the language of the elves.

"The elves leaders have agreed to meet with us. The meeting is on June Sixth." Harry replied.

"The day after school ends. You think you can purse them?" Rowena asked. She too, was serious.

"Yes… but…"

"But what?"

"Remember how I brought you back using elf magic?" Harry asked. Rowena nodded. "There is a possibility that the leaders will feel you are dangerous and will destroy you."

"You mean, they would kill me?" Rowena asked.

"The magic I used to bring you back is very powerful and sacred to the elves. However, they also have a spell that can send you back. They could see you as an unforgiven admonition and fear that go against the laws of nature." Harry replied.

Rowena said nothing. She remembered all to well when the founding four stood before the high elves.

**Flashback**

"What right do you have to interfere in wizards affair freak?" Salazar Sytherin growled. While they were only four of them the half dozen elves didn't attack.

"Doing something like that disturbs the balance of nature. We cannot let you just keep doing these things." A young female elf replied in a kind voice.

"You speak as if these things think and feel like us. In fact, if you love them so much, why don't you join them?" Salazar grinned dangerously.

"Salazar, don't pick fights." Helga Hufflepuff replied.

"Doing this will greatly benefit the wizard community. We will rise greatly… not to mention so much suffering will end and we can have peace." Rowena Ravenclaw stated. Helena Ravenclaw stood beside her mother, holding her new born baby.

"Yet, it will cost us everything." The elf replied.

"So you're telling us not to do it because you're afraid we will become more powerful than you elves." Godric Gryffindor.

"That is not what this is about…" The girl shouted.

Slytherin however fired a curse missing her but killing one of her guards.

"Damn, I missed." He replied mockingly. "But you're so annoying." Salazar replied grinning.

**Flashback Ends**

That day ended bloody as the founders nearly lost Helga Hufflepuff but the elves only had one survivor and the day ended when they left to burry Helga. Leaving the young elf, to mourn over the lost of her comrades. Rowena soon learn the young elf was known as Sylvanas Windrunner.

Rowena mentally shook her head from her old life. The elves pride themselves in understanding nature and the balance better than human's can. After seeing this world after what happen to her time, she finally understood what the elves meant by destroying the balance.

With two months left of school left, Lucas Malfoy came over and handed Dumbledore a parchment. Harry soon learned that the board of governors had voted Dumbledore to be suspended. This created more panic than ever as nearly fifty students were now in the hospital wing in stone.

Two weeks after Dumbledore left, everyone ate breakfast in silent. No one was talking and everyone seemed very twitchy. So it seemed very odd that Hermione Granger walked up to the staff table.

"What is it Miss Granger?"

"I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets." Now a new kind of silence emerged from the great hall. Curiousity, for Hogwarts didn't say much about the Chamber of Secrets.

"Very well…" Professor McGonagall replied but Rowena stood up; causing Harry to look at her in alarm.

"Professor McGonagall, if you don't mind… can I tell the story?" Rowena asked.

"Miss Syvonne… why would you…"

"Well, you've only been told the story from one point. I have documents about the Chamber itself."

"Documents? Where did you get such documents?" Professor McGonagall asked sound both jealous and impress.

"From my ancestor of course." Rowena replied with a smile.

"Very well… perhaps you could shed some light on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets." Professor McGonagall replied. Rowena stood up on the table so everyone could hear her. Hermione went and sat down.

"As everyone here no doubt knows, Hogwarts was built nearly two thousand years ago. Each of the four houses are named after them; Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin and my ancestor; Rowena Ravenclaw. At that time and age, the wizard world was at war with muggles. Magic was not only respected, but feared. The four greatest warriors were in fact the founding four. They came together, sick of war, seeking a chance to teach their knowledge to promising young and gifted children. They built this castle together. Thanks to them, the war between muggles and wizards ended with the two worlds separating. Thus protecting the wizarding world and the muggle world. Within a few years, harmony was established. Then, something threatens to destroy everything once again.

"Within a few years, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw began to accept muggle students. He argued with the other founders about warning that the muggles may try to restart the war by using magic against. Things started heating up very fast as he Slytherin believed magic should only been taught with magic blood not gifted. It ended up with Sytherin and Gryffidnor dueling each other, with Gryffindor besting Sytherin. Shortly before he left, Slytherin built a hidden chamber, away from his fellow founders. One, were only his true heir would be able to open and release the horror within. Shortly after he left, Gryffindor followed Sytherin in hopes he would return to the school. Instead, the two wizards dueled resulting this time in Sytherin's death. Gryffindor died a week later from his injuries." Rowena replied.

Several of the students gasped out loud. Some crying out in shock.

"What about Hufflepuff?"

"She died a few later, she was the oldest. Rowena Ravenclaw was the youngest of the founders, despite the fact she was a grandmother when she built the school."

"What do you mean?" A student from Hufflepuff shouted. Rowena smiled.

"The woman in the Ravenclaw bloodline… well we have children at a young age. If the records were right, Rowena had her daughter Helena Ravenclaw at the age of fifteen. Helena had her child, Sarah at the age of fourteen. So Ravenclaw was a grandmother at the age of twenty nine. She died at the age of thirty nine from a terrible disease."

"How do you know this?" Roger asked in her in both shock and respect.

"I have documents and other things Ravenclaw left the family. Seeing how I am the last of the Ravenclaw bloodline, it's only nature that I take them all."

"Why are you the last? Don't you have any siblings or cousins?"

"Afraid not. My family has been in hiding for years. My parents were murder by Death Eaters shortly after I was born and have lived with my caretaker. Sadly my caretaker died a couple years ago so I've been on my own." Rowena replied as everyone looked shock to hear she was independent. Something they all wanted. Harry couldn't help but smirk. Mixing both truth and lies together was ingenious. She made it appear as if she was an orphan. However, he was also afraid that people would demand to know more. It was common knowledge that Harry and Rowena never talk about their private lives to anyone. Even their own house mates didn't know a thing about them.

"Miss Syvonne, if what do you say is true, then… do you know where the Chamber of Secrets is located?" Professor McGonagall asked in shock.

"Yes… I found the chamber a month ago…" Rowena stated.

"You…?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The two of us ok…" Rowena snapped. Harry merely looked at her as if she was suddenly new.

"Are you on your period?" Causing Rowena to turned crimson red. She screamed and fired several hexes at Harry who duck under table to avoid them. Harry was smiling. Waving as if nothing happen.

"Where is the Chamber?" Professor Flitwick asked as he too appeared excited.

"The second floor. Moaning Murtle's bathroom." Rowena answered.

"Then we must go at once and defeat the creature." Professor Sprout replied.

"We can't." Rowena replied.

"What do you mean?"

"It does us no good that we know the location of the Chamber. It's sealed and only a Parseltongue can open the chamber." Rowena snapped.

"So that's why we are unable to find the chamber… that means…'

"Who ever is using the Chamber of Secrets is a Parselmouth." Rowena finished for Professor McGonagall.

"Well… thank you for telling us this. But why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"And do what? Deal with Weasley again who would use our discovery to get us expelled?" Rowena replied pointed at Ron. Ron turns red because everyone knew he would no doubt do that. Before anyone could say anything, Filch runs up and whispered something into McGonagall's ear. McGonagall paled.

"Everyone return to your houses." Professor McGonagall shouted. Everyone got up and followed their prefects to their houses.

**Flashback**

"What are you saying Salazar? Why won't you accept muggle students?" Rowena shouted.

"I don't have to repeat myself to the; wisest witch of the century." Salazar snarled causing Rowena to grind her teeth at Salazar.

"Salazar, these children deserve a chance to understand our way and how to harness their magic."

"And what of our future?" Salazar barked.

"What of our _future_, Salazar. We are already low in numbers. The last war with muggles has nearly dried us up. The magical heritage is dying. We cannot keep magical bloodlines pure anymore. Not to mention another war is approaching us. The goblins are getting ready so are the elves. We cannot maintain our stability likes this anymore." Helena cried.

"Says the weak hearted Helga." Salazar snapped. Helga flushed.

"Salazar!" Rowena cried.

"A little girl like you, who is already a grandmother, should keep her mouth shut." Salazar snapped.

"Salazar! Why are you being like this? Weren't we friends? Aren't we comrades?" Godric cried.

"My friends and comrades would understand what I'm saying." Salazar snapped.

"We do understand, but understand for the sake of our future…"

"I will not be teaching those filthy mudbloods magic!" Salazar roared. Godric cried out in shock and drew his wand so fast Rowena barely could see it. Salazar drew his and the meeting was now a battle zone.

"Stop it, stop it." Rowena cried. However she didn't dare rush into the middle. Godric and Salazar were master duelist and could easily kill her if she wasn't careful.

Godric and Salazar moved around like wild dogs ready to tear each other apart. There spells flying around and hitting everything around them.

Rowena dodge a curse but Helga wasn't fast enough.

"Helga!" Rowena cried rushing to her mentor's aid.

"Looks like… I'm not as young as I use to be." Helena replied with a weak smile.

Rowena looked at Salazar and Godric and felt like it was a storm. The two weren't stopping and only anger could be shown on their face.

"Stop it, why are you two…" Rowena shouted.

"It's no use Rowena." Helga replied. Rowena look down at here mentor. "This is the problem with some friendships. Sometimes, it's just a ticking time bomb."

"What do you mean?

"Sometimes what friends admire about each other, is what they hate about each other. The perfect proof of this is Godric and Salazar. They both admire each other's strengths yet are jealous of each other. Afraid the other will become stronger. If friends cannot over come this barrier, then they destroy themselves."

"What?" Salazar cried. Rowena and Helga looked to see Salazar was lying down, twitching with Godric standing above him.

"You're arrogance blinds you Salazar. That is why you could never defeat me."

'_No, it's not Salazar's arrogance that caused his defeat. Both Salazar and Godric are equal in skills when it comes to dueling. However, the only difference is Salazar used minor spells to force him opponents to make a mistake, when that happens… he strikes them. That is how he earned the name… Serpent's Striker. However, for Godric, he over powers his opponents by adding more power than usual to take down his opponents. If a spell is bypass the defense, then Godric can fire up to twenty high leveled spells in a second. Everyone says, once the wound appears, Godric pierces his prey like a ferrous lion. That is why he is called the Lion Warlock! However, for these two to be battling out like this… what have we've done?'_

Salazar slowly got up and left the room. It would be three weeks later, when Salazar left the school informing his fellow founders of his decision. A month later, Godric left to bring back Salazar, but Rowena heard the rumors. They dueled for the last time. Salazar was killed. Godric died a week later from the injuries he received at Salazar's hand. Their bodies were never found, but they left behind a legendary duel between comrades and friends.

* * *

Rowena Ravenclaw, along the Baron of Slytherin, along with her daughter Helena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff tried to keep the school together, but war was so close to being declared. Raids appeared and people were disappearing and dying.

Within seven years after the duel between Godric and Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, the oldest of the Founders, died from old age. Rowena was the last of the elders. Rowena soon gathered some of her former students and made them teachers inside the school. Knowing full well she needed help. Two years after Helga's death Helena did the unthinkable. She stole Rowena's Diadem. Rowena was devastated by her daughters betrayal. However she made a fake and wore it rarely.

One day, in the middle of class, Rowena was teaching when she suddenly fell to her knees holding her mouth coughing out blood.

"My lady, are you alright, my lady?" The Baron asked.

"No Baron, it would appear… that I'm dying." Rowena answered looking at her hand. Blood was all over it and Rowena could even fell the blood drip from her chin.

"The students my lady?"

"Have them go to their dorms for now. I must ask you, for one final task before I die." Rowena asked as a servant help her to her feet.

"What is it my lady?"

"Bring my daughter to me."

"I will do as you instruct my lady."

"Forgive me Baron."

"You have nothing to ask for forgiveness my lady." The Baron replied as they brought her to the hospital wing.

"But I do, for so much. The mistakes I've made. For causing Helena to betray me… to run away…"

"It was Helena's fault for her own crimes my lady. Not yours." The Baron replied as he laid Rowena down on a bed. "I shall leave at once. I will not return until I bring your daughter back."

"Thank you…" The Baron smiled and left, letting Rowena be in the hands of the Healers.

* * *

Rowena lies in the bed, knowing full well of her disguises that was killing her. All the healers tried everything, but there was no cure. The only thing they could do was prolong it and ease the pain. However, it was clear, Rowena Ravenclaw was going to die.

"No news from the Baron or my daughter?" Rowena asked the caretaker.

"None my lady."

"I see…"

"My lady, you must save your strength."

Rowena smiled slowly.

"My strength fades everyday. Even I'm not that much of a fool, to know I could die within this week. The only thing I want is to see my daughters face once last time. And to ask her for her forgiveness." Rowena stated.

"But you raised her well my lady. It was her fault for her crimes, not yours. Just be glad, she didn't steal you Diadem." The caretaker replied. Rowena didn't smile. She had forgotten all about the Diadem Helena stole. She was more focus on her daughter's safety.

"My lady, there is news!" A servant cried as he rushed through the door.

"Be quiet, the lady is resting."

"It's alright, what news is there?" Rowena asked as she tried to sit up.

"My lady." The caretaker replied. He slowly help her into sitting position.

"Baron tracked Lady Helena to the forest of Albanian. He confronted her and tried to bring her back. However Lady Helena refused. Both, the Baron, and Lady Helena… are…"

Rowena's eyes open wide, feeling her world smash. She lies back down, looking at the sky. She never uttered a single word again. Three days later, Rowena Ravenclaw was dead. The world mourned for her loss. For her need and intelligence was greatly needed. However, her legacy, and her teachings was pass onto generation to generation. Sarah Ravenclaw, tooked her grandmother's name and kept the wizarding world from being destroyed. In hopes, too redeem her mother's crime.

**Flashback Ends**

Rowena was walking with her eyes closed. The Grey Lady was following her. She could sense her following her. Rowena walked towards the seventh floor. Instead of taking the route towards Ravenclaw tower, she headed towards the Room of Requirements. There the room turned into an empty one with only two chairs in the room. Rowena sat down waiting. The Grey Lady appeared in front of her. Rowena looked at her and smile. Karma, was such a bitch.

"Who are you?" The Grey Lady demanded narrowing her eyes at Rowena who sat there smiling.

* * *

A/N - Mother and Daughter, face to face after nearly two thousands years apart. One, reborn, the other, haunted by self guilt. What awaits the final chapter. The next chapter is the final second year chapter. Hope ever enjoys. I'm sure this confrontation is something everyone has been waiting for. Next Time: Closing the Chamber


	13. Closing the Chamber

**Magical Chronicles  
**

A/N – This is the closing of the chamber. The next chapter should end the second year for good. In this chapter, Harry and Rowena reveal some secrets.

**Chapter 13: Closing the Chamber**

"Who are you?" The Grey Lady demanded.

"Just like you… are you surprise, to find out the secrets you thought you could keep hidden have resurface." Rowena asked.

"Don't act so friendly. Who are you? How do you know so much about Rowena Ravenclaw. I know for a fact, the Ravenclaw bloodline is gone. The line has ended. So you're not a descendant."

"You are forgetting the sub-branch." Rowena replied in a mock smile.

"You know things that has never been pass down, things that could only been seen and pass on. I have put much effort into making everyone think the four founders resting place is here. Yet you… if people look around…"

"They will only one…"

"Perhaps you're not so much as a bothered as I thought. There are two graves…"

"One… you have so much to learn; Grey Lady… no… Helena Ravenclaw." Rowena replied causing the Grey Ladies eyes to open wide.

"How did you know…?" The Grey Lady asked.

"That's not all… stealing the Diadem out of jealous. Then worst of all, you had to tell a boy, Tom Riddle the location of the Diadem." Rowena snarled causing the Grey Lady's eyes to open wide.

"Rowena, you're being too hard on her. Tom Riddle could be charming and symphonizing when he wanted to. He was able to make people spill out their darkest secrets by acting like them. In this cause, he understood Helena's deserve to posses an object that rightfully didn't belong to her." Harry replied through the door. He closed it and walked into the room and sat down beside Rowena. Although he looked very bored.

"You two are not children." The Grey Lady stated.

"Good, you are getting warm." Rowena replied.

"I'm telling Dumbledore." The Grey Lady replied as she attempted to leave the room. The Grey Lady moved towards the wall but couldn't phase through the wall.

"Helena, you know the Room of Requirements is the perfect room for the user. You cannot leave… until we have finished our conversations." Rowena stated.

The Grey Lady looked back and grinned her teeth.

"Another thing, if you tell Dumbledore, you will never see me again. The last time we saw each other, it ended badly didn't. Mostly because we both made terrible mistakes. I made many bad choices. Choices that I could have fixed to save you." Rowena stated.

"What are you talking about?" Helena growled narrowing her eyes.

"When I became ill… the only thing I had on my mind was just to see you again, and to ask your forgiveness for neglecting you. I didn't care you stole my Diadem out of jealously. Do you really think, a mother could hate her own daughter?" Rowena asked.

The Grey Lady, turned, if possible, incredibly grave.

"Who… who are you?"

"Why ask a question you already know the answer." Rowena answered.

"How… how are you…?"

"I cannot tell you. I did not trick you into following me here just so we can talk about the past. True, it feels good to see you are well, despite you being dead. Though I would like to know what happen between you and the Bloody Baron at the Forest of Albanian."

"If you are my mother, then you knew how much the Baron loved me…"

"Too true… that man would do anything not only to please me, but to please you. I remember when he tried to take you to the Founder's Ball. You turn him down pretty badly."

"Well, he told me I was coming back with him to Hogwarts, but I flat out denied him. He got angry."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? The Bloody Baron always did have a temper."

"In anger, he thrust his sword in me." The Grey Lady replied, as if she wasn't interrupted. She moved a part of her robes to show a small white hole in her chest. "When he had seen what he had done, he took his weapon and claimed his life. He wears those chains as a pendent, as he should…" The Grey Lady replied.

"Helena… things are going to get heated up again. I will only ask this of you; don't tell Dumbledore or anyone else what you have learned. If people learn I have been reborn, especially the Dark Lord, then things will be chaotic. I will tell you this now, Helena. We have a plan to destroy those who are threatening the magical world. The first phase is to put everything in our good name. Then the second phase…"

"Rowena…"

"Sorry, I forgot we can't tell people. But, when everything moves forward… well… you will see our plans for the future. Right now, we need to put a stop to the Heir of Slytherin."

Harry got up and left the room followed by Rowena.

"I'm sorry for not being there more for you, Helena." Rowena whispered to the Grey Lady before she left the room.

**Gildory Lockhart's Office**

Harry and Rowena slip into Lockhart's office quiet easily. They knew the castle well enough to avoid being caught. They pulled out the Marauder's map and saw Filch was hanging near Ravenclaw tower, as if he was expecting Harry and Rowena to come out.

"Going somewhere Professor?" Harry asked at Professor Lockhart was throwing his clothes into a suitcase.

"Yes… you see I was called away on some business…"

"You mean you're running away because you can't stop the monster." Harry remarked boldly.

Lockhart looked up and saw Harry and Rowena smiling. It was then he realized he was played for a fool. He went for his wand but a silent stunner spell hit him in the chest.

Harry and Rowena walked up to the man and both of them muttered "Obliviate" They knew their combine spell alone was too powerful. Lockhart's mind was nearly destroyed.

* * *

They left quickly Lockhar'ts office and headed towards the second floor bathroom.

Harry immediately approached the sink.

"_Open"_ Harry hissed. Rowena and Harry watch as the chamber open itself.

Harry jump down shortly followed by Rowena.

Harry landed on the ground and move out the way just as Rowena was about to land on top of him.

"Well, it's been awhile since we've been done here." Rowena replied brushing off the rat Skelton's off of her.

"I know, thank god we don't have to fight the basilisk again. However, the horcrux strength is unknown."

"I have one of the fangs from the basilisks with me. So while you keep the diary busy, I will destroy it."

"This will greatly improve our reputation. Not to mention it may even discredit the ministry and their abilities."

Harry took the lead and enters the tunnel. Rowena followed closely behind him.

"Lumos." Harry mutters and Rowena did the same. The light glowed as the two walk forward.

"I forgot about this snake skin…" Rowena muttered as they walked up to the snake skin in the middle of the tunnel.

"This will give us half of Diagon Alley. Just for the skin itself."

"Too true. Basilisk snake skin is one of the rarest items in the magical world. Very hard to get." Rowena mutters as they walked around the snake. Rowena was holding her breath because it smelled like death. Harry easily walked through it. She knew, he smelled corpses before so it wasn't new to him. Though she couldn't stand the smell.

They arrived at the last door and Harry hissed _'Open' _and the duo open through the door.

The dead Basilisk was in the middle of the floor and they carefully walked around and pass the snake head statues. They walked up to see Ginny laying in front of Salazar's statue.

"Well, looks like little Weasley was much weaker than I original thought." Rowena replied.

"So you're the famous heiress of Rowena Ravenclaw, Rowena Syvonne. I've heard so much about you." A voice replied behind them. There standing behind them was a sixteen year old Tom Riddle standing before them.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. The so called Dark Lord. I see your abilities are weaker than I thought. No wonder why your mother married a muggle." Rowena taunted. Tom eyes flickered dangerously. However Harry and Rowena were not intimated.

"You seem to think you know me. You know nothing about me." Tom hissed.

"What, that you're a Horcrux made the diary that has been feeding on a first year's soul." Harry replied calmly. Voldemort's eyes open wide.

"How did you…"

"Know? That's my secret; I've already destroyed the Diadem that you hid in the Room of Requirements. And the diary is going to be number two." Harry remarked. Tom looked startled but brought up Ginny's wand and was about to curse Harry when Harry brought his up equally fast and fired a counter curse.

The two wizards fired every curse and jinx they could. While Harry held the upper hand, he couldn't bring the Horcrux down as every spell went through him. However the Horcrux couldn't by pass Harry's defense. Rowena slip away from the skirmish and tried to find the Diary. However, the Diary was no where to be found.

The Horcrux was getting worried. This boy, not only knew he was a Horcrux but was besting him in every move he gave him. Voldemort screamed in frustrations and decided to stop with the curses and jinx and start to use the Unforgivable Curses.

"Crucio…" Voldemort cried.

Harry flicked his wand and the spell ricocheted towards one of the snake head statues. Voldemort stood there shock. An unforgivable was not only block but countered.

"I see you wish to be more serious. However, I knew that curse wouldn't harm you. In many ways, you're like a ghost but solid when you wish to be. Now, where is the diary?" Harry demanded.

"I may not be real. I also may not have the basilisk under my control, but I have this." Riddle cried pulled out a medallion that had a woman's head on it with snakes as hair. Harry immediately cast a shield. And then summon a mirror.

"The Medallion of Medusas. The ability to turn any living creature to stone. A dangerous artifact thought to have been lost. Aren't you even curious about why it was here, after it vanished for nearly three thousands years? Or how you regain conscious after sleeping for nearly fifty years? You're not as bright as you like to think. Nor are you as smart as you think. It's true, you may be able to adapt to magic quickly, but can you see pass the true meaning of the spells and gifts then your own ego? There is magic… that cannot be explain, cannot be block… and cannot be tamed. I have search for these magic abilities… and I have learn so much… so many secrets." Harry replied in a cold voice. Voldemort merely sneered.

"So, a little boy like you thinks he can defeat the greatest sorcerer of the century through impressive talk?" Voldemort snarled.

"Little boy… that's a first. Let me tell you, do you understand the true meaning behind the true magic. I do, that is why… you will fail."

"You make it sound, as if you had this all set up."

"I did… in a way. You see at the end of last year, Rowena and I approach the Basilisk and killed it with the rooster. Then we left the medallion behind so you could create a scene thus… improving our own reputation."

"You mean your using me to increase your own reputation."

"In war, people will follow the greatest warrior on the battlefield. Even to their deaths. If Rowena and I keep adding greatness to our reputation, then we can make you… look like a joke."

"Crucio."

Harry flicked his wand. Causing Voldemort to scowl at Harry. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Rowena looking around the statues for the Diary.

"So tell me Riddle, you seemed afraid enough you need to hide the diary. Are you afraid you would be defeated so easily?" Voldemort looked taken back but stood up and sneered at Harry.

"You are a fool. I fear nothing…"

"Except for death." Harry mocked.

"I fear nothing!" Voldemort screamed.

"Doesn't seem that way. You hide the Diary, only a coward and a weakling would do such a thing." Harry taunted.

"I am no coward!" Voldemort cried out.

"Prove it." Harry hissed. Voldemort looked taken back, but before what he realized he did, he hissed at the statue of Salazar Slytherin to open and he summon the Diary. The Diary flew to Riddle's outstretch hand.

Harry jump away from Riddle leaving Riddle confused on Harry's choice of action. Then he screamed as black fire roared to life.

Harry stood there as Rowena was using Fiend fire to destroy the Horcrux.

Voldemort's screams echoed all around the chamber as the Horcrux died. When the last of the shadow of the teenage Dark Lord was gone, Rowena lifted the fiend fire from the diary. They both walked towards it and looked down.

"I can't believe the…"

"Not here Rowena… Weasley is waking up." Harry replied looking at the small figure of Ginny Weasley. She was waking up and looked at Harry.

"Harry, my love! You came to rescue me!" Ginny cried.

BANG! A loud noise like a gunshot erupted in the chamber and Rowena was the one who fired the spell causing Ginny to start wheezing on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny snapped.

"Saving you're ungrateful ass." Rowena snarled.

"Walked." Harry hissed at Ginny pointing his wand at Ginny. She started walking with Harry keeping her good out of arms reach. Rowena picked up the Diary and pocket it. She walked up towards Harry, giving him a reproaching look. He returned the look promising to talk to her when they were alone.

They got to the entrance of the chamber when Harry hissed "Open" Ginny let out a gasp but Rowena fired a curse at Ginny. A silent jet-like green curse nearly hit Ginny. Harry looked shock. Rowena just preformed the killing curse. He looked at her, more afraid of her than ever. In truth he wasn't afraid that Ginny would have been killed. He properly would be jumping up and down in joy. It was the fact she was able to even use an unforgivable.

They walked up the stairs though Harry and Rowena made sure Ginny was leading. When they got out of the chamber, Harry closed it and Rowena hit Ginny in the back of the head, knocking her out. She then cast the memory charm on Ginny, making sure she had no memories of what happen in the chamber.

* * *

They both grabbed Ginny and half carried her to Professor McGonagall's office. They burst through the door to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting down. Mrs. Weasley was crying while her husband was confronting her. At the desk were Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

"I see you're back." Harry snapped causing every to eye the duo dragging an unconscious Ginny who Harry and Rowena dropped at Mrs. Weasley's feet.

"Ginny!"

"I would like to hear this tale, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore replied in his grandfather voice. Harry sneered at him.

"You killed my daughter. I'll kill you for this…" Mrs. Weasley cried out. Rowena was quick and sent a stunner spell at Mrs. Weasley as she lunged at the duo.

"Are you on your period?" Harry asked. He received a smack to the head from Rowena who looked very annoyed.

"What happen?"

"I told you we found the Chamber of Secrets. However, I don't think, this story should be told by… unwelcome ears." Rowena replied eyeing the Weasley's.

"I know you have your problems with the Weasley's, but I believe they have the right to know…"

"Then I will take my leave and report to the Daily Prophet that Ginny Weasley was behind the attacks and the opening of the Chamber of Secrets." Rowena replied. Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Arthur Weasley paled.

"I will take my wife and daughter to the hospital wing Professors." Arthur replied. He got up and pulled out his wand and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley was floated out the room as Arthur left. Harry slammed the door.

"Such a shame, I thought you would be gone for good." Harry replied. Dumbledore didn't flinch at Harry's tone, but he did narrow his eyes.

"We found the chamber of secrets mostly by accident. Harry is… well…"

"I'm a parslemouth. I didn't reveal it publicly because I know how bad the reputations for speaking to snakes are. So I kept it hidden."

"Well, earlier this evening, we snuck by the teachers lounge and over heard your conversation. Hearing that the Weasley girl was taken, we immediately put together the pieces. Ginny was somehow connected to the chamber. So we confronted Professor Lockhart to help up in his office. When we told him we 'knew' he was a fraud he fired a memory charm at us, and we cast a shield charm. Though it wasn't powerful, the combine effort of our shield charmed caused his memory charm to backfire. The poor fool never knew what hit him. We went to the chamber and found… Tom Riddle." There was a moment of silences. Someone, Harry knew Dumbledore was more than aware of what happen.

"Well, we confronted Riddle and we dueled him. It was odd. He looked very solid, but every spell we cast went straight through him. Finally we realized we couldn't defeat him and aimed at the one source of his powers, this medallion." Harry replied removing the medallion from his pocket and placing it at the desk.

"When we destroyed that, Tom Riddle vanished. We immediately notice a dead basilisk in the chamber."

"A Basilisk?"

"How big are we talking about here?"

"Nearly a hundred feet."

Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore both paled at the though.

"What caused the Basilisk to die?" Dumbledore asked.

"I fired a rooster call in the chamber. It must of echoed all the way to the main chamber. For some reason, it managed to affect the Basilisk." Harry replied.

"We originally thought, a Basilisk was in the chamber, but it appeared the Diary had a back up plan."

"What kind of plan?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"The medallion. It had a woman's face on it. Her hair was that of snakes." Rowena answered.

"The Medallion of Medusa. An artifact that has long been lost. Consider to be very dangerous, as it will turn anyone or anything to solid stone." Dumbledore answered calmly.

"Well, we figured if we destroyed the diary and the medallion we could end the Chamber of Secrets rein of terror."

"I will say this to you both. You have face, terror and dangerous, most grown wizards and witches have never faced. You showed not only intelligence, but bravery beyond most wizards and witches are capable of pulling out. I suspect, you both are tired from your adventure so I think… yes… two hundred points a piece is required for your braver and saving the life of another student, despite… your dislike for this student." Dumbledore replied smiling down at them. "You both will get the schools special service awards. Minerva, would you please alert the kitchens that we are having a feast.

Professor McGonagall nodded and left.

"Now, just out of curiosity, what happen to the Diary?"

"We destroyed it, but it was lost when part of the Chamber collapse." Rowena answered calmly.

"Then I must thank you both for ending a serious school threat..." Dumbledore replied. The door however, burst open as Dumbledore finished his sentence and in walk-in Lucius Malfoy.

"I see you return. You are under suspension, yet you returned." Lucius replied coldly.

"Well you see when the other eleven governors heard what happen to Arthur Weasley's daughter, they called me back, believing I was the best man on the job. Something, I'm sure you are aware of."

"Of course. Now, onto more pressing matters. Have you managed to stop the person behind these attacks?" Lucius demanded.

"No. It was young Mr. Potter and Miss Syvonne who did. And a good thing too. For if they hadn't; then the school would have been closed down."

"So… who was it?"

"The same person as last time. This time, Tom Riddle was acting through another person; Ginny Weasley."

"I see…"

"Yes… if Ginny Weasley would have been caught, then an innocent girl would have been sent to Azkaban and expelled."

"Is Arthur Weasley here? I must also… 'Speak' with him." Lucius replied.

"Yes… he is in the hospital wing with his wife and daughter."

"Mr. Malfoy, we are about to have a feast, as a representative of the Hogwarts School Board of Governors surely you must stay on this great night." Rowena asked. Mr. Malfoy looked at her, surprise to see her there.

"I would be delighted; first I must speak with Arthur Weasley."

Rowena looked at Harry out of the corner of her eyes as Mr. Malfoy left. Harry was smirking, making Rowena wonder if he had something to do with Mr. Malfoy desire to speak to his rival.

* * *

A/N - Wow this took long. I was trying to recap the chamber of secrets scene as best as I could but not make it look so simular. Well, it's not over. Next is the feast and the Ride home. But what could Lucius Malfoy want with Arthur Weasley? A surprise awaits.


	14. Night and Day

**Magical Chronicles  
**

A/N - Well I read some guess as to why Lucius Malfoy wants to see Arthur Weasley. No, it's not to make a Dracinny Pairing. (Draco/Ginny) Remember Dobby, the Malfoy's house-elf. What could Harry have done to make Lucius Malfoy want to talk to Arthur Weasley (Sly smile here)

**Chapter 14: Night and Day **

Dumbledore stared at the door after Mr. Malfoy left. He said nothing for a few moments nothing and sat there, as if in deep thought. Finally he looked at Harry and Rowena and smiled.

"One thing is on my mind. How did you over power Riddle?"

"Luck."

Dumbledore didn't look like he believed Harry.

"Harry, I insisted…"

"You can insist all you want old man, but the fact remains… I don't trust you. That is something you know full well of." Harry snapped. Dumbledore sighs and looks at Rowena.

"Don't even think about it." Rowena snarled.

"Why are you so hostile towards me? I have done nothing to you…"

"You left me in a hell-hole of that so called family." Harry snapped. Dumbledore looked taken back.

"Harry, you are safest at your aunts and uncles."

"Bullshit." Harry barked.

"You've read the daily prophet. Harry is forcing to issue threats just to protect himself from his family. What else do you think is going on in that house hold?" Rowena growled.

Dumbledore looked taken back.

"Then I will…"

Rowena and Harry raised their wands at lighting speed. Dumbledore blinked, looking very surprise.

"I was going to say that I will let the object drop but I will continue it at another time. Now, why don't you two go to the feast…? I'm sure the house-elves are making an excellent meal…"

BANG

A loud noise erupted shaking the desk. Dumbledore was on his feet and ran off towards the Hospital Wing. Harry and Rowena took off after Dumbledore and they reach the Hospital Wing in record time.

When they got there, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley were dueling. Their wands flashing like colored swords. Mrs. Weasley was screaming at her husband to stop and Madam Pomfrey was trying to restrain Lucius Malfoy and dodge his curses at the same time. The students in the infirmity, who were no longer stone; were all, watching the two adults dueling each other; it was no clearer that they have never seen a wizard's duel. Dumbledore however, immediately took charged of the situation. He waved his wand and a loud firecracker noise exploded causing Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley look at Dumbledore.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked calmly. The treat in his voice however, was there.

"Lucius here barged in here and screamed 'You'll pay Weasley.' and started firing hexes at me." Arthur Weasley stated.

"Lucius, surely Arthur Weasley couldn't have done anything to deserve this. As I have stated, Ginny Weasley wasn't responsible..."

"This isn't about the Chamber of Secrets Albus." Lucius replied.

"Then what is it about?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Arthur Weasley here tricked my house-elf into going free. I am now without a servant and I will not stand by this humiliation." Lucius Malfoy stated calmly.

"How do you know it was Arthur Weasley?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Mrs. Weasley nodded, frowning at the whole idea.

"I have proof." Lucius replied summoned a cage bird.

"Earl?" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"This owl came to my personal studies three days ago with a bunch of smelly old socks. My House-Elf was in the room at the time, helping me with my papers. I order my elf to get rid of them, and in my horror... I set my elf free. Realizing I was tricked I knew who sent that owl as if it was a personal joke."

"Truly you cannot blame Arthur Weasley..." Dumbledore stated.

"The socks are labeled Ronald Weasley..." Lucius stated holding up some socks in a clear bag. Indeed, the name Ron Weasley was written on them.

"I had no idea..." Arthur began.

"He is your son. Yet you knew nothing about this?" Lucius hissed.

"I assure you, my son will be punished." Arthur replied. Lucius didn't look convince.

"Lucius Malfoy, this is a school and I cannot allow you to attack Mr. Weasley without good cause. This is a personal issue you and Mr. Weasley can deal with outside the castle grounds. If you cannot resolve this like gentlemen, then I must ask you to leave."

Lucius said nothing but turn around and left with a whip of his cloak.

Dumbledore stood there and look as if he was in deep thought. Harry and Rowena left before anyone realize they were there.

"When did you steal Weasley's socks?"

"Dobby." Harry replied and with a crack, Dobby the House-elf appeared.

"Harry Potter sir, Harry Potter, you kept true to your promise and set Dobby free from his master and mistress. Thank you Harry Potter sir."

Harry smiled and Rowena was shock at the brilliance by Harry. It was something thought up, she never could think of.

They enter the feast where everyone was wearing their night robes.

The students who were stone were glad they reunited with their own friends and houses. Even Nearly Headless Nick floated by and personally congratulated Harry and Rowena for defeating the Heir of Slytherin. Professor McGonagall announced that the exams were canceled as a school treat, everyone too cheer loudly, except for Hermione.

Nearly half pass midnight, Healers arrived to take Gildory Lockhart to the mental wards of St. Mungo's. Shortly after they left, Hagrid, who was arrested nearly a month before hand, burst through the doors and shook Harry and Rowena's entire arms for solving the mystery. Dumbledore smiled and said due to Harry and Rowena's bravery for solving the mystery behind the Chamber of Secrets and stopping the menace behind the attack, the four hundred points they earned guarantee Ravenclaw's second win for the House-Cup. What was truly amazing was when Roger Davis took his Captain badge and gave it to Harry saying he wished to focus on his studies and would leave the Quidditch victories to Harry. Ravenclaw cheered itself hoarse for its new captain.

Ginny and the 'Gryffindor Trio' weren't amongst those who partied. In fact, when they arrived to see Ravenclaw had once again, won the house cup, Ron shouted that Harry must have planned this and pin the blame on someone else so he could take 'credit' for defeating the monster. Ron even stated he would have defeated the creature if Harry didn't beat him to it. Draco however, didn't find this amusing and to everyone's great pleasure, punch Ron in the nose.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and approach Rowena and thanked her for help and she apologized to Harry for doubting he was the Heir of Slytherin.

While everyone left in high spirits; none of them left in higher spirits than the Ravenclaw house, who won their second house cup in a row. They also had everything they could ask for.

With exams canceled there were no more classes. Most of the students were playing outside, near the Black Lake. For the first time in everyone's memory, Harry and Rowena were not in the library studying but playing around with their fellow classmates and were having a good time. Some of the students were flying above others on their brooms. Harry and Rowena were laying down enjoying the spring weather. Even the teachers were enjoying themselves as they were also seen outside.

For four days nothing happen, and that made Harry and Rowena happy. Ron Weasley was in trouble and pulled out early from his parents. Everyone was wondering what happen. Draco didn't look very please when his father told him the news. He couldn't take his frustrations out on Ron, but Harry offered him a little deal. Something that greatly brought smiles to both of there faces. Every time Ginny Weasley came to bothered Harry or Rowena, Draco hexed her like never before. The twins didn't stop Draco or Harry from harming their little sisters; mostly because Rowena looked murderous whenever Ginny annoyed her and Harry. Percy however, was rounding up on Rowena and Harry for hurting his little sister. Sadly this didn't go well and Professor Flitwick banned any Gryffindor from approaching the Ravenclaw house. Professor McGonagall herself screamed at Ginny Weasley hoarse in front of her entire house. She also rounded up Percy and told him to get his act together and know the difference between family and duties. She also threatens to ensure he would never be Head Boy. So with an unhappy attitude, Percy was keeping his only sister away from Harry who seemed to grow more obsess to have him.

On the last day, Harry and Rowena manage to obtain the largest compartment and invited all their students from their year torelax and have fun. The only Gryffindor's who were there, was Hermione and Neville. The other's were kicked out and force to look for another apartment. Dean and Seamus seemed lost and confused without Ron there to direct them.

"I'm surprise there was a basilisk inside in the school." Lisa Turpin replied.

"That's going to give you both a lot of Galleons. You could buy all of Hogsmeade." Draco replied. Harry and Rowena laugh. Oh, if Draco could realize how close he was to the truth. Harry shook his head and turn to Neville and talked to him about herbology. Neville was so nervous talking he kept dropping whatever he was holding in his hands. Rowena was speaking with all the girls and Harry knew they were talking about the boys.

Blaise was speaking with Draco and Harry about their plans for the summer. Draco stated his parents might take him to Germany and Italy if his father could get away from work. Blaise replied he would be in Rome for a couple of months with his mother. Harry stated he was going around Europe with the French International Quidditch team to begin to see if they could go to the world cup. Something that Draco and the other's were excited about. If Harry went to the world cup, he would be the youngest to ever play in a world cup. If his team won, he would be the youngest to win a world cup with a team.

Half way through the train ride, Ginny appeared trying to hit on Harry. What was funny was, she leaped at Harry in the air before several people sent every hex and jynx they knew at hit her in mid-air.

Everyone laugh as boils and pimpilies covered her face and hands. She ran off crying. Harry roared with laughter seeing Ginny run off in tears and in embaressment. Rowena had a smile on her face as well.

"I'm going to remember this forever." Rowena replied causing everyone to laugh.

It would be an hour later before the trolley arrived and everyone order their favorite sweets and food. Harry and Rowena pulled out several cases of Butterbeer and started handing them out to everyone.

"Where did you get these?" Susan Bones asked.

"Hogsmeade." Harry answered.

"How did you get to Hogsmeade?" Michael Corner asked, clearly impressed.

"Oh, a little walk towards the Three Broomsticks." Rowena answered. Everyone clearly wanted to know but Harry and Rowena's sly smiles told everyone they weren't going to find out.

Percy came by and started haressing the duo. Things got nasty when wands started being drawn. Percy looked taken back. He however felt confident enough to feel they weren't going to hurt him.

"Percy, you may be in the position of power right now. But that means nothing if people don't respect you in that position. You don't have our respect. That means we will hex you without a second thought. I suggest you leave." Harry warned and Percy looked taken back.

Percy was about to threaten to go write to the teachers about them threating a Prefect. Penelope Clearwater, the Ravenclaw Prefect; came by and ushered Percy away. She looked very disappointed at Percy's actions and look hurt before leaving herself. Harry and Rowena knew why she upset. Penelope Clearwater was loyal to her house. The fact that another Prefect, especially her boyfriend was trying to get her own house into trouble caused her to have doubts about her current relationship with him.

The sun was close to setting and everyone got off the train and went to meet their parents. Harry and Rowena met Lucius and Nacrissa Malfoy after Draco introduce them to his parents. As Harry expected, both of them were wearing fine robes. Susan Bones introduce Harry and Rowena to her aunt, Madam Bones; the Head Deparment of Magical Law Enforcement. After hearing from Susan that Harry and Rowena defeated the Heir of Slytherin and defeated a Basilisk, Madam Amelia Bones was deeply impress and tried to pressure the two to become Aurors. Harry waved her off before meeting the Patil parents. Padma introduce them and she was happy to say that Harry helped her greatly this year during their study groups. Mrs. and Mr. Patil were happy and shook hands with both of them. Knowing also who they were, they asked to sign a piece of parchment. Harry and Rowena smiled before signing the parchment.

Unable to meet the rest of parents, Harry and Rowena waved good-bye towards everyone.

"Bye Harry!"

"Have a good summer Rowena!"

"Go for the Quidditch World Cup Harry!"

Harry and Rowena walked pass the barrier and enter the muggle world. There they saw Vernon Dursley along with Petunia and Dudley waiting for them.

"Hello." Rowena replied cheerfully.

"Had a good term?" Vernon remarked.

"Oh yeah, there was this one part where we had to kill a snake over a hundred feet." Harry remarked.

"What? They actually have snakes out there that big?" Dudley cried out. Harry and Rowena smiled.

"Oh yes, it's called a Basilisk, the King of Serpants. It can kill anyone just by looking at you. There fangs are also very poisonous and there is only one antidote. Sadly the antidote is very rare so it might not be admitted to you fast enough." Rowena replied and all three Dursley's paled.

"Get in the car. No freaknish." Vernon stuttered.

Harry and Rowena put their things in the trunk and sat in the back with Dudley who didn't look happy at the sitting arrangements.

The ride home was very silent and ackward. When they got home Vernon pulled them aside.

"Listen you two, we have a guest coming this summer. Marge will be here and I don't want any funny business or freaknish from you two, understood?"

"Only if you agree to keep her well under a leash." Harry replied coolly. Vernon looked angry but he nodded his head in agreement.

Petunia turn on the T.V. and the news immediately started. Harry pulled out the Daily Prophet and saw the Weasley Family, more specially Arthur Weasley won the annual grand of a thousand galleon's from the Ministry of Magic. Arthur stated the family would be visiting Egpyt where their oldest son was a curse-breaker for Gringotts. On the Muggle news however, another tragic story was going on.

"Harry!" Rowena shouted and he immediately ran to the T.V.

".......The public should be warn that Black is extremely dangerous and highly insane. Intel reports are coming in suggested that the former terrorist is possible now armed and preparing to do another massive bombing on England. Black, was arrested twelve years ago, on November First, for attempted murder on the Prime Minister and the Royal family. He was arrested for the murder of thirteen bystanders and nearly fifty government officials. Any sighting of Black should be reported immeidately. A hotline has been set up and the federal government is on stand by for any reports or sightings. Now, to local news.. Jim how is the weather..."

"Hold on.. where did this manic escape from? How are we suppose to know if they won't tell us where he escape from?" Vernon shouted.

At that moment a owl appeared with the new edition of the Evening Prophet. Harry flipped it open and everyone could see it clearly.

**Sirus Black Escapes From Azkaban!**

**First Escape in History!**

* * *

A/N - This chapter is short, I admit. But a short chapter for the second year. Nothing to much, but as you can see, the escape happen much earlier than originally planned. Well planned in the books. What will happen to Sirius Black now that he has escape. What will happen with Aunt Marge coming over to two very upset teenagers. Next Chapter - The Last Straw


	15. Of Elves and Family

**Magical Chronicles  
**

A/N - Beginning of the Third Year. This year of series, will be longer than the first and second. I promise. This is part one of the third summer year. Title has changed. Hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter 15: Of Elves and Family**

**Sirus Black Escapes From Azkaban!**

**First Escape in History!**

_Sirus Orion Black, the infamous prisoner of Azkaban; has successfully escape from Azkaban late last night. His guards reported he was not in his cell when they came to bring him some food. _

_Apparently some time between The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge's visit to the famous prison and around 11 o'clock last night, Sirus Black escaped. How is the mystery. Azkaban was thought to be inescapable. _

_The Wizarding world is advised not to travel alone anymore and not to go out after dark. The Aurors are now trying to use every resource to them to find and recapture Black. _

_Black was imprisoned for the murder of twelve muggles and a single wizard (See page 3 for the Pettigrew Story) with a single curse. The Ministry of Magic highly believes Black plans to reunite the Death Eaters and rise up to power once again. _

_"Black must of felt he was second-in-command of the Death Eaters or something. He felt himself very important. When his master was defeated, he sought out revenge to the person who defeated him. Sadly, and old friend of the Potter's, Peter Pettigrew stalled him enough time for the Ministry of Magic to arrive. Peter Pettigrew was blasted apart with only his finger being left behind. Peter Pettigrew was given the Order of Merlin First Class for his noble effort." A Ministry spokesman replied. _

_Albus Dumbledore, also spoke of great concerns and has agreed to aid the Ministry in their search for Sirus Black. _

_"I have spoken to the Minister, and have agreed for him to place the Guards of Azkaban around the school beginning of next semester. Sirius Black is a threat and I will do whatever is necessary to protect the students of Hogwarts." Dumbledore stated. _

_While they never spoke to why Sirus Black would escape now, inside sources claim Black has been muttering in his sleep, the same words over and over again 'He's at Hogwarts... He's at Hogwarts.' The only person who was highly responsible for the defeat of his former master was Harry Potter, the only person known to have survived the Killing Curse and defeat the reign of He-Who-Must-Not-Named. The Ministry believes young Mr. Potter is Sirus Black's target and has given Mr. Potter the highest level of protection. Issued personally by Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge himself. _

_"Mr. Potter is a shinning example for the wizarding world. I have many volunteers Auror's who are insisting to protect young Mr. Harry Potter from Sirus Black." The Minister of Magic stated...._

Harry laid the paper down, not willing to read anymore.

"Ok, I hope Auror's are going to be stalking the house." Harry replied. Vernon grabbed the paper and read the rest of the article.

"Are you telling me, this manic is after you?" Vernon hissed.

"That's what the world thinks." Harry replied. Petunia looked at the picture. Sirus Black was struggling against his capture and holding his prison tag up. He truly looked mad.

"I've met this man before... at my... sister's wedding." Petunia stated.

"Wasn't he... that boy's father best man?" Vernon asked slightly glancing at Harry. Petunia nodded.

"Ok, that settles it. Boy, you are not staying in this house if that manic is after you! Do you understand!" Vernon shouted.

"Vernon... the neighbors...!" Petunia hissed.

"If Sirus Black is after me, that means he will be coming here. You kick me out, and then he will most likely torture you and drive you insane just to find out where I went. Once he is done, he will kill you. You're not being very smart are you?" Harry replied calmly. Vernon looked like he seen a ghost.

"If we stay, the protection charm will keep Sirius Black away and keep your family safe." Harry stated. Harry turned and grabbed his trunk.

"But you clearly don't want me to stay... so I guess this is good-bye." Harry stated as he went for the door.

Vernon moved faster than anyone thought he could move.

"Boy, you can stay but your not going out of this house after dark, understand?"

"Of course, Uncle Vernon." Harry replied with a smile. Harry immediately called his house-elves and they appeared to take Harry and Rowena things upstairs. Harry and Rowena went to bed, claiming to be tired as the Dursley's soon did the same.

The next morning the house-elves manage to make breakfast while Hedwig and Ariana were returning from their nightly hunt. Harry and Rowena built a large bird's house for there owls and put it on the tree in the back yard. They couldn't use magic, so they used Uncle Vernon's cables to keep it in place and insure it wouldn't fall over. Hedwig and Ariana looked very please with their new homes and started building a small nest. They also started bringing in frogs, mouse, and rats into their house. Eating it with pleasure.

* * *

Two days later, Harry and Rowena disappeared from the Dursley's. The only note that was left was they went to take care of some business in London and would be back later that night.

Harry and Rowena aspirate inside the private hallways of the Director of Gringotts office.

"Awe, Mr. Potter, Miss Syvonne, our guest are here and they are waiting to speak with you." One of the Goblins replied and he opens the doors letting them in.

There were five elves sitting down in front of Ragnok and his advisors.

"Awe, Mr. Potter, Miss Syvonne. Welcome, not that you're here, we can begin." Ragnok replied in a greeting tone.

"I might as well go by Ravenclaw, Ragnok... no point in hiding my true name." Rowena stated. The six elves stared at her.

The tallest one was the Night Elf. Green hair, along with a green beard; but a great physical body. He was also carrying a staff. Harry knew at once he was Fandral Staghelm; Arch Druid of the Night Elves. Standing next to him was a young woman with blue hair and leaves inside her hair. She however was more heavily armed than her male partner. Harry immediately knew she was the Sentinel General Shandris Feathermoon.

Next to the Night Elves were the High Elves, or as they like to be called; Blood Elves. The prince of the elves wasn't here but Harry recognizes the Ranger General Halduron Brightwing. Next to Halduron was Alleria Windrunner. Harry remember the elves talking

A single elf stood alone. Silver hair, fair skin but wearing green clothing liked that of a wood Ranger. Harry immediately realized this was the Wood Elf and the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas.

Next to Legolas was Arwen Evenstar, her beauty was just as Harry remembered. The Lady of Rivendell was not only beautiful, but a skilled warrior as well. She was the heiress of the Eldar; destine to be its next ruler.

"I thought there was going to be more of you." Harry replied.

"They have trusted their judgments through us." Arwen answered.

"I guess so, after all you are a very honest person Arwen Evenstar." Harry replied. Arwen blinked, clearly not expecting Harry to know her name.

"You know who we are?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, Legolas. I know all of your names. I know who you are and where you are from."

"Hold on just a minute. Who is she... she seems... different." Aleeria replied.

"I told you I'm Rowena Ravenclaw." Rowena answered.

"Impossible... Rowena Ravenclaw has been dead for nearly two thousand years..."

"Yes... well... I brought her back using elvish magic of the sacred nature and arcane magic." Harry answered quickly.

"How do you know Arcane Magic and Sacred Nature? Let alone Elvish Magic...?" Arwen asked narrowing her eyes.

"There is no point in hiding it, you all can sense it. I'm not from this timeline... and Rowena... well is in fact resurrected. As you all can sense it." Harry stated.

"How is this possible?" Aleeria asked.

"You asked how I knew all of you. The truth is... this is not the first time we've meet. Well this is the first time in this timeline. But in my old timeline, I ran to Rivendell and met the elves and they formed a council to decide what they should do of the threat of the Death Eaters. They decide to fight against Voldemort and the Death Eaters and train me. I learn much but my training was incomplete. I know much, but I still have much to learn."

"You traveled back in time... yes... I can sense two magical energizes inside of you... they are merging. You're body can't handle all that power but it's adapting to it." Arwen commented.

Harry then told them everything, from his old life. To the betrayal of his old friends and how the war divided the people. What happen and how he was trained.

"It's hard to believe you speak of such a manner..." Arwen commented.

"Yet, the truth is written all over you... I can sense that." Aleeria replied. The other elves were muttering but agreeing as well.

"So, what should we do about her?" Legolas asked pointing to Rowena who felt afraid.

"I saw we should kill her. She is clearly an ambitious and cannot live amongst us."

Rowena paled and felt suddenly unwanted.

"No!" Harry cried out.

"Harry, you must understand the aspects of this spell you preformed. It is true, she has return to her old self as she was when she died. But there is a reason why, we elves have labeled this use of magic forbidden." Arwen replied.

"It's because the person who was resurrected though the spell also adapts to the person's own personality. Has she had mood changes and different personalities lately?" Aleeria answered. Harry didn't answer because he did notice the changes in Rowena behavior.

"That's odd, coming from you Blood Elf..."

"You dare mock me Night Elf?"

"Enough!" Harry roared. He knew this could lead to a fight if the two kept going.

"I understand your concerns, but I beg; let Rowena stay amongst us. You may not want to admit it, but we need Rowena's brains against Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Silence followed the chamber. No one said anything. But one thing was clear, if Harry's future was true, then their fate would be decided on their decision today.

"It seems, that we are all in an agreement. We will join you, Harry Potter."

Harry let out a breath of relief and Rowena slide down on the wall clutching her chest and letting out a breath of relief as well.

"What is this little group your forming called? Does it have a name?" Legolas asked.

"I'm calling this group the Alliance. We also have a symbol for it." Harry replied as he took out his wand and drew a silver imagine. Everyone looked at the imagined that look like a strange eye.

"What's this?"

"This is from my ancestor, Ignotus Peverell. This symbol is that of the Deathly Hallows. I thought to use this image for a greater purpose than what it original meant. In many ways, it represents all of us." Harry answered.

They said nothing, but it seemed they would not dare bring any of their own flags and symbols into this as it would more likely destroy the alliance.

"How do you plan to set up the alliance leadership?"

"Rowena and I will be the co-leaders..." The elves looked at him in disgust. Harry waved his hands up quickly. "For the human's. We will represent all witches, wizards and muggles. For the elves you can bring in two of your elves of your own choosing. I plan to bring in more magical beings into the alliance. When we get enough, we will set up an Alliance Council. Our greatest warriors will be called the Paragon's and the army known as the Sentinel Rangers." Harry answered looking at the Night Elves and the Blood Elves. They said nothing; but understood Harry's message. This was used to unite their people and end all forms of conflict between them. "I also got more plans but we need to mobilize quickly."

"How soon until the war begins?"

"Two summers from now. We have to be ready."

"Where will be our base of operations?" Aleeria asked.

"Our, command post will be here in Diagon Alley. Rowena and myself planned to buy Diagon Alley making us the owners of it. But our Headquarters will locate at number 12 Grimmauld Place in London. At least until we can find a more suitable headquarters." Harry replied. They all nodded.

"Meet me two full moon cycles from now, and I will show the headquarters. My house-elf will keep in touch with you." Harry replied.

"Then I shall return for you and await you to show me. I will give you my bow." Legolas replied.

"Thank you Legolas, you're words are greatly appreciated. Send word to the other elves about the alliance. Also, tell them, all fighting and quarrels between your race ends. A new age is upon; and that age is of freedom. Not just for mankind, but for all species." Harry responded. Everyone was hanging onto his every word. "Today, a new beginning will begin. Not one made up of mistakes like the past, but one were we can shine in the future together and brightly." Harry answered.

"Understood, Legolas, I trust you will remain by the boy's side." Arwen asked.

"Yes, once I clear things up with my father and gather our army and bring them here." Legolas replied. Harry bowed and left. Rowena also bowed and left rushing to Harry's side.

"That was scary; I thought they were going to kill me." Rowena replied.

"They would have, I'm just glad the truth spells were casted on us." Harry answered.

"Truth spells? When did them?" Rowena asked.

"It was when we open the door. They sent a silent cast towards us. Not to be mean or anything, but humans and elves haven't really gotten along before."

Rowena said nothing because Harry was right. Mankind has always pushed the other intelligence beings down. They always put themselves before other races. If Harry planned work, then the world would change, and it would change for the better for all races.

Without a sound, Harry and Rowena disappeared from sight.

* * *

Three weeks later, Uncle Vernon came downstairs. Where Harry and Rowena were on the coffee table with plans for the alliance. They had maps, written letters and names written down on several parchments.

"Harry..." Uncle Vernon replied as if he was force to swallow a lemon. "I thought you should know I am on my way to pick up Marge from the train station. We will need the spare bedroom for her when she arrives." Vernon stated.

"Ok."

"We also told her you are attending St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys."

"Well, once she gets here, you'll have to tell her the truth." Harry replied looking back at his work.

"I will do no such thing!" Vernon cried as if he was forced to swallow several lemons at once.

"Would you rather I turn her into a snail?" Harry growled and Rowena raised her eyebrow as she listens to the conversation with interest. Vernon paled but didn't say anything.

"Very well, I will tell her that when I'm ready." Vernon answered.

"Sign those." Harry replied pointing to two parchments on the table.

"What are those for?"

"School." Harry answered rather nicely. This made Uncle Vernon curious to know what he was signing.

"Why should I sign it?" Vernon demanded.

"If you don't then who knows what might happen to Dudley or Marge..." Harry answered in a sing-song voice. Vernon paled at what his nephew would do. Petunia was listening at the door and saw Vernon was to scare to sign it. She walked forward and signs the parchments without even reading them. Vernon kissed his wife goodbye and ruffled Dudley's hair before he left to the train station.

Several hours later, Vernon would return with Aunt Marge. She came through the door like she was someone greatly important. Ripper also burst in and shook himself dry.

"I see you've gotten rid of that boy Vernon." Marge replied as she hung her umbrella. She immediately greeted her nephew and started given him kisses and hugs. Rowena eyed Harry who mimics a gagged behind the Dursley's back. Rowena giggled. This however, caught Marge's attention.

"Oh, you're still here." Marge snarled.

"Yes." Harry answered calmly.

"Don't say yes in that ungrateful tone. I can see your manners haven't improved since the last time I've been here." Marge snapped. Harry looked up at Marge and glared dangerously. Vernon seemed to have sense the danger approaching, quickly took action.

"Dudley, take Marge's suitcase upstairs." Vernon told Dudley.

"But dad, I'm watching my favorite show..." Dudley whined. Dudley quickly shut up as his father gave him a stern looked. His eyes flicked towards Harry and Rowena and Dudley got the message and made his way to take his aunts things upstairs. Marge on the other hand, had other ideas.

"It's ok Vernon, Dudley' doesn't have to. You boy, take my stuff upstairs now." She barked at Harry. Harry merely glared at her before looking down at his work and began to speak in a low tone with Rowena. Aunt Marge apparently was fuming. Ripper quickly came over and started peeing all over Harry and Rowena's books and parchments.

"What the hell!" Rowena shouted. Marge crackled up.

Rowena grabbed several potion vials and smashes them on Ripper's head. The dog started whining as his head was smoking. Rowena reach for her bag and pulled out more potions and threw them at the bulldog. Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it dangerously at Ripper.

"No." Vernon shouted but it was too late. A loud sound exploded from Harry's wand like a gun and Ripper was now whining in pain. Ripper ran to Marge, shaking with boils all over him.

"What did you do to my dog?" Marge screamed. Harry said nothing but his features started to change. Before the Dursley's or Marge could react, Harry turn into a very large white tiger. Harry approach calmly before the Dursley's; his fangs showing themselves maniacally.

Poor Marge brain was half shock, half amazed and half scared at what was in front of her.

"Dudley, put Ripper out back." Vernon shouted. Trying to defuse the situation. Dudley however couldn't move. Harry always threaten them, but that's all what they thought they were, treats. They didn't actually think he would live up to his word.

Rowena waved her wand and the piss smell and the urine vanished. She flicks her wand again and the ink reassembles.

Vernon grabbed Ripper and threw him out back and shut the door. He then tried to make peace with Harry who was slowly advancing on Marge.

"Calm down Harry... I didn't get the chance to tell her. I was going to tell her over dinner." Vernon stated as calmly as he could. However, Harry didn't stop his threating advance towards Marge who was now frozen in fear. Rowena got up and scratch Harry behind the ear.

"Calm down, your Uncle will explain everything to Marge during dinner. In the meantime, we can finish our projects upstairs." She replied calmly. Harry glance back at Marge, who looked terrible frighten. Vernon who was scared and pleading with Harry. Petunia herself was looking, distant? Harry didn't know, but he could make sense of her words. He was, over reacting. He slowly turns back into a human. They grabbed everything and disappeared upstairs.

Marge slowly turns to Vernon, unsure what to say.

"Marge you see, our nephew... is a wizard."

* * *

When Harry and Rowena arrived for dinner, Marge was unable to meet their eyes as they sat down. Petunia set down a plate for both of them that looked rich with food. Before the sudden change, Harry would be eating what ever Dudley didn't finish. Now he always got first servings. With the house-elves also everywhere, Petunia couldn't poison him. He also carried around bezoars on him at all times as did Rowena. Something that Petunia knew was going to be useless if she attempted to poison them as they made it quiet clear that a bezoars cures you from being poison. Even, muggle poisons wouldn't work on them as long as they had bezoars on them.

Marge was silent and unable to meet Harry's eyes. For so long, she was able to bully him; now she was intimated by just the fact he was threatening to kill them if they even tried to harm him.

Ripper growled at Harry as he came in the room. Harry simply ignored him and took a drain of his pumpkin juice out of his canteen.

"So Harry... tell us about your school." Petunia asked. Harry and Rowena glared at her. She never asked anything about their world.

"Well, it's a massive castle..." Harry replied slowly.

Harry paused when he notice all four of them were listening to him. Harry frowned.

"Ok, why the sudden interest about my life?" Harry demanded. The Dursley's look taken back.

"We are just curious..."

"Don't lie to me... I know... it's impossible to lie to me." Harry snarled. Before anyone could say anything Harry broke into their memories using his legilimency.

**Petunia's Memory**

"Vernon, I think we've been too hard on Harry."

"Don't start Petunia darling. We tried to take it out of him..."

"I'm not so sure. It's in his blood to be a wizard. We cannot change that."

"Petunia, you always hated their kind..."

"That's true..."

"I only hated their kind because they don't seem to be able to understand a hard life work on to keep a family well fed..." Petunia stayed silent.

"I hated my sister, because I was jealous of her."

"Jealous? Petunia, what are you saying?"

"I never told you, when my sister got her letter I sent a reply to the headmaster asking if I could go too. He replied back stating I was unable to attend. Both because I was too old to be enrolled, and if I had no magical abilities then I wouldn't survive at Hogwarts. He wished me well but I was jealous over the fact my sister was suddenly the only thing my parents ever talked about."

"Petunia...?"

"I took my jealously out on my sister's only son. Unable to deal with the fact that she was always so important. She always seemed to have a good life and everything easy. Now I wonder, if our position had been reversed, had we died... how would she raise Dudley?"

Vernon said nothing. In truth, he didn't know how to answer.

"I know, that's what makes me think we need to change Vernon. She would have taken care of Dudley as if he was her own. She would have made sure he was well disciplined, highly educated and grows up to be a great man. She also wouldn't favor her son over her nephew either."

"Petunia... are you sure?" Vernon asked.

"I have let my jealousy taken over my life, ruined it. I left on bad terms with my parents and my sister. In many ways, I wished I could have said goodbye."

Vernon said nothing.

"We will, when Marge's leaves we can visit your sister's grave. We can also, apologize for any wrong doings we have done. I take it your right, we have to change. I realize we treated the boy very unfairly. He may also never forgive us."

"I don't think he wants to forgive us Vernon. He treats those servants of his fair nicer than we treated him." Petunia stated.

"We have to make it up to him. No matter what..."

**End Memory**

Harry was half shock and half amazed what he saw. He quickly scan through Vernon's memory and saw it was true.

"So, all these years and you suddenly feel bad about the way you have treated me?" Harry hissed looking down upon them. Petunia and Vernon looked shock but was unable to deny the truth any longer.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Harry demanded.

"You started threatening us. It made me look back. Mostly when I found an old photo album that belong to me and my sister. It reminded me how close I use to be with her until I let my jealousy took over my judgment. It may not mean much, but I'm going to start off right." Petunia answered. Harry looked at Rowena who had her eyebrow raised, not at the Dursley's but at him.

"Well I'm going to a Quidditch Qualifying Match this weekend." Harry replied as he changed the subject.

"What?" Vernon spoke.

"Qui...Ditch" Harry repeated slowly.

"What's... Kidish?" Vernon asked. Harry thought it was close enough.

"Quidditch is a magical sport mostly played on broom sticks. Very fast, very dangerous. We are trying to go to the world cup." Harry answered.

"You play for a team?" Marge asked.

"I play for France." Harry answered.

"I really don't understand, how important is this sport?" Marge asked.

"Think of it as Futbal* and I'm playing for England as a starter for the world cup series." Harry replied. Marge eye open wide. This of course couldn't be helped. To play for your country or a country was consider a great honor.

"You're on the team? Don't you have to be an adult for that?"

"Pretty much. However in my first year at Hogwarts, the Quidditch fans heard of my skills so much that a lot of countries were trying to recruit me as a reserve. France offered me an open spot as a starter and I took it. Yes, I will be playing with witches and wizards much older than I am, but at least I can try and win the world cup."

The Dursley all ask the duo all sorts of questions about the magical world and Harry and Rowena answered calmly. Though they were careful in not letting anything slip so their enemies would find out what they were planning.

* * *

A/N – Well a long chapter. Here are the leaders of the elves that have allied with Harry and Rowena. *Futbal is the world term for what Americans calls Soccer. In England and many other parts of the world, to play for a country is a great honor.

Quel'dorei (Children of Noble Birth) High Elves

– Kaldorei (Children of the Stars) Also known as Night Elves

High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind – Ruler of the Night Elves

Archdruid Fandral Staghelm – Leader of the Cenarion Circle

Sentinel General Shandris Feathermoon – Commands the Sentinel Army

– Sin'dorei (Children of the Blood) also known as Blood Elves

Regent Lord of Lor'themar Theron – Ruler of the Blood Elves

Ranger General Halduron Brightwing – Military Commander and Leader of the Farstriders

Grand Magister Rommath – Leader of all Blood Elf Magi

Ambassador Sunsorrow – The Blood Elves ambassador

Aleeria Windrunner – A Great War Hero of the Blood Elves

– Sindar (Grey Elves)

Legolas – Prince of Mirkwood and of the Sindar Elves

Noldor – Deep Elves

Lord Celeborn – co-ruler of Noldorian Elves

Lady Galadriel – co-ruler of Noldorian Elves

General Haldir – General of the Noldorian Army

Haldir – General Commander of the Sindarin Army

– Eldar (First Elves)

Arwen Undómiel (Evenstar)– Princess of the Eldar Elves and of Rivendell

Elrond – Lord of Rivendell (6,000 Years Old)

There are about fifteen different races of elves but they all hail from the same origin. I didn't add all the elves because It would be a waste of time. Ok, next chapter will not change: The House of Blacks


	16. House of Black

**Magical Chronicles  
**

A/N - Hello everyone, and yes this is going to be a crossover with other stories, like Lord of the Rings, (World of) Warcraft, Eragon, EarthSea and some others. Welcome to Part 2 of the Summer of third year.

**Chapter 16: The House of Blacks**

The Dursley's sudden change their attitude towards Harry and Rowena were a great an improvement. Only Dudley and Marge were having trouble adapting towards Petunia and Vernon's new ways of treating Harry. Before Marge would love too belittle Harry and his parents. Now she didn't know what to say towards. Most days she would just glare at the duo while they worked. They never told anyone what they were doing; only it was a project.

Ripper also avoided Harry and Rowena. Normally the house-elves would scare the dog by having his food chase him in the air or his water would be able to drink.

Harry knew she loved the house-elves as they did all the chores and made sure they were spotless. Not to mention their cooking, was great. After explaining what a house-elf was, and learning that a house-elf only will obey their master; the Dursley's agreed not to order them around and in return, would no longer get in the way of Harry and Rowena's place nor would they disrespect the wizarding world or any other magical beings again.

Dudley of course was now curious at the sudden change and threw a tantrum when his parents punished him for trying to break into Harry's room. What made him more upset was that Harry convinced that Uncle Vernon and Dudley needed to go on a diet. Both of them were over two hundred pounds. Vernon, weighing in at two hundred and eighty nine while Dudley was two hundred and twenty. Petunia agreed after Harry pointed out that they could both die of a heart attack; including Dudley. Vernon asked why he needed to go on a diet but hearing Petunia saying, she would love to see him with a ripe body made him work out during Marge's stay. Every morning he would get up around five o'clock and start running in the neighborhood. At first he could only run about two blocks. Thanks to Harry's nutrition potions and Rowena's diet plan, both Dudley and Vernon were losing great weight. Dudley; threw many fits after learning he could only watch two hours of TV. a day.

Harry of course would disappear for a couple days nearly every weekend for his Quidditch matches. While the Dursley's never seen a match, they heard from Harry and Rowena who talked about the matches excitedly. Finally Rowena bought an Omnioculars and recorded the match France vs. Germany for the Dursley's. To say there were impressed would be an understatement. They were simply amazed and scared to realize there was a sport so violent. Harry assured them the sport well monitored and no deaths have occurred in Quidditch.

The days pass quickly and Marge's visit wasn't so pleasant for her stay. Today however, she was staying for the last day. The curtains were all closed as the house-elves were moving about getting ready to serve everyone dinner. The neighbors had no idea that the Dursley's had magic running in their house. Everything was floating around and cleaning themselves. Vernon and Petunia took a while to adjust to it, but Harry told them not to get to use to it.

Harry and Rowena however, left the day before Marge was to leave. They disappeared leaving a note stating they would return next summer.

Harry and Rowena dragged their trunks; their elves were hidden by their invisibility charm. They walked on the road silently. It was dark and gave a grim feeling. However Rowena and Harry pushed forward until they reached the park.

Harry and Rowena immediately turn to the other side of the street; they heard something moving in the bushes. Harry and Rowena pulled out their wands. From the bushes came a large dog.

"Oh, an animagus." Rowena replied putting back her wand.

The dog looked started. It slowly backed away from her.

"We know that's you Sirus… now come." Rowena replied.

The dog turned away at once. Only for a fist hit the dog in the face.

"Legolas, was that necessary?" Harry asked. As he walked towards the dog lying down.

"If he is truly an allied that you spoke of, then we need to work quickly." Legolas replied.

"I suggest you place a hood on yourself Legolas, we are about to use a wizards transportation bus. Something the Ministry of Magic won't be able to track us by."

"Understood."

"Tobi, you and the others get Sirus to number 12 Grimmauld Place at once."

"Right away master." Tobi replied happily. Legolas pulled a hood over his face and Rowena waved her wand arm. The knight bus appeared and a young looking man appeared.

"… I'm Stan and I will be you conductor this evening."

"We need to get to number 3 Grimmauld Place in London." Harry asked.

"Awe, of course, we will be there in five minutes. I got your things." Stan replied as he lifts the stuff up onto the bus and Harry paid for the fare for three. Legolas sat near Rowena while Harry sat across from them. They didn't utter a word. Stan was eyeing them as the other passengers were sleeping peacefully.

"Alright Erin, take her away."

"Yeah Ern, take her away."

The wizard behind the wheel woke up from his nap and immediately pulled the lever down before he stomp on the gas. With a powerful jerk, the Knight Bus rolled into the night. Legolas and Rowena, were jerked from their seats into the windows as the Knight Bus made several quick turns.

"Ern, old lady twelve o'clock."

Ernie stops the bus causing all three of them to fly from their seats into the front window.

"Five.... four... three... two... one and a half.... one and three quarters.... now!" The Knight Bus jerked again and drove down the street. They zip straight through everything. Cars, buses, and traffic. Several times they even flew by red lights. When they reach the bridge things got intense as two buses were heading straight for them.

"Ern, we got two double deckers at twelve o'clock."

Ernie showed no signs of slowing down.

"Ern they are right on top of us."

Ernie pulled down some levers and the bus slowed down and started to get very skinny as he slipped through the two buses.

"Mind your heads."

Rowena and Legolas felt as if they were going to be sick. Harry already felt this before and didn't feel as bad as his companions.

"Hey guys, why the long faces?"

The bus returns to normal and shot off again. Rowena was pick herself up and the bus zipped in and out of the cars. Rowena and Harry flew into themselves

"Grimmauld Place, number three... thank you for riding the Knight Bus." Stan replied. The Knight Bus took off and Rowena snorted in disgust. Harry couldn't blame her. Harry and Rowena walked with Legolas towards number twelve and enter the building quietly.

They set their stuff down and Legolas looked around, clearly not happy with the house.

"This is to be our headquarters?"

"It's not much, but once we get it back into shape, it will be great." Harry replied. Rowena however had a look that completely agreed with Legolas and thought Harry was out of his mind.

"The other reason why I chose this place is because this place is unplottable. Once we can get Sirus to reactivate the houses wards and get the Fidus Charm up, then this place can never be found."

"You sure Sirus Black can be trusted?" Rowena asked.

"I trust Sirus with my life." Harry answered. Harry walked up the stairs to see Tobi; his house elf was standing guard over a door.

"Mr. Black has been trying to get out. Tobi kept him in until you arrive Master."

"Thank you Tobi." Harry replied as he walked in. Sirus Black was lying down on the bed when Harry opened the door.

"Oh, bought time you let me out." Sirus replied as he got up only to stop and stare at Harry. For several minutes neither party said anything.

"Well, this counts as awkward." Rowena muttered.

"Too true, it's good to see you Sirus." Harry replied smiling at him.

"Harry, how do you know who I am... better yet... how did you know I was the dog?" Sirus asked narrowing his eyes.

"That is something I want to tell you. I trust you, so you should at least understand what I am about to tell you."

Sirus sat quiet during Harry's entire story. He of course was shock to hear that Harry was from the future. Even more shock that the girl in front of him was actually Rowena Ravenclaw. He was more shock to hear that Legolas was an elf who was apart of a secret alliance with Harry. Harry also mentions he planned to gain more allies. Mostly through the Dwarves. Through them, Harry wants to assemble more creatures.

"Please, don't tell anyone. Harry trusts you, but I'm still unsure with you knowing." Rowena pleaded.

"I won't tell a soul." Sirus replied.

"Not even Dumbledore. The man has good intentions, but he acts too slow on his decisions. He also let's personal feelings gets involved with his decisions." Harry replied slowly.

"Understand. So since you brought me here, what is the next step?" Sirus asked.

"Kreacher." Harry replied.

"The house-elf? He still lives?" Sirus snorted.

"Kreacher's not that bad. Could you please call him? We need him to get something." Harry asked.

"Kreacher, come here." Sirus called and with a crack, Kreacher the House-elf appeared.

"Legolas gather the others and have them meet here. We need to have a little meeting." Harry asked the elf. Legolas nodded and disappeared silently.

"Sirus Black back in my old mistress home."

"Kreacher, could you please get the locket under the drawing board." Harry asked.

"The stranger asked Kreacher to take Master Regulus locket to him. Kreacher won't... Kreacher won't..." Harry ignored the elf and looked at Sirus for help.

"Kreacher, get the locket and come back." Sirus barked. Kreacher threw a filthy looked at Sirus before he disappeared with a crack. It was several seconds later Kreacher appeared with the cursed locket in his hands.

"Kreacher, correct me if I'm wrong... but this locket doesn't belong to the Black Family. How did it come into the Black's family's possession?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher..." Sirus growled after few minutes. The elf was completely silent.

"I failed master Regulus... Master Regulus Locket. I failed in his orders!"

"Kreacher, what did you fail?" Rowena asked kindly.

"Master Sirus ran away, a bad boy who brought shame to my mother with his lawless ways. But Master Regulus was a good boy. Always with pride of my mistress and knew his duty as a Black and a pure-blood. For years he talked of the Dark Lord who was going to bring wizards out of hiding to rule over all muggles and muggle-borns. When Master Regulus was sixteen years old, Master Regulus joined the Dark Lord. So proud to finally serve and live to his family name. To finally serve..." Kreacher replied. Sirus looked very darkly at Kreacher but Harry urged Kreacher to continue.

"One day, after a year Master Regulus joined, Master Regulus came to see Kreacher. Master Regulus always liked Kreacher. And Master Regulus said... he said... the Dark Lord required an elf."

Now Sirus was showing interest. As did Rowena. She knew Harry got the loyalty out of Kreacher from gaining the locket but she never knew the details. This was indeed interesting. What made both Sirus and Rowena curious was why would Voldemort; who believed himself to be so superior to others, allow himself to be lowered then to use the abilities of a creature he looks down upon.

"It was an honor. For me, and for Master Regulus. I was to do whatever the Dark Lord ordered him to do... that's what Master Regulus told me. Then... to come home." Kreacher took a few deep breathes before he continued. "So Kreacher went to the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what they were going to do, but took Kreacher to a cave beside the sea. And beyond the cave, was a cavern, and in the cavern was a great black lake..." Rowena's stomach dropped. She remembered Harry told her about that lake. The Lake of Inferi. Which meant the basin was in the middle.

"...There was a boat..." Now Rowena was starting to feel sick.

"There was a basin full of potion on the island. The Dark Lord made Kreacher drink it.... Kreacher drank, he saw terrible things... Kreacher's inside burned... Kreacher cried for his Master Regulus to save him, he cried for his Mistress Black, but the Dark Lord only laughed.... He made Kreacher drink the entire potion.... He then dropped a locket into the empty basin... He filled it with more potion. And then the Dark Lord sailed away, leaving Kreacher on the island..."

Sirus was looking greatly surprised. Rowena was feeling pity for the elf.

"Kreacher needed water, he crawled to the island's edge and he drank from the blake lake... and hands, dead hands, came out of the water and dragged Kreacher under the surface..."

"How did you escape?" Sirus asked with a croak in his voice.

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back."

"I understand that Kreacher... but how did you escape?" Sirus repeated.

"He disapparated." Rowena answered.

"That cave sounds like you just can't apparate or disapparate from or too..." Sirus answered.

"It's not. But house-elf magic is different from our own. They can disapparate and apparate in and out of Hogwarts when we can't. Don't forget, a house-elf greatest magic is the bidding of his master or mistress orders." Rowena answered.

"Voldemort underestimated the magic of Kreacher that led a serious blow in his plans and his defense for the island." Harry answered smoothly.

"What happen after you came back Kreacher?" Harry asked.

"Master Regulus was very worried. Master Regulus told Kreacher to stay hidden and not to leave the house. And then… it was a little while later, Master Regulus came to Kreacher in his cupboard one night. Master Regulus was very strange, not as he usually was, disturbed in his mind, Kreacher could tell… and he asked Kreacher to take him to the cave, the cave where Kreacher had gone with the Dark Lord…" Kreacher took a couple of deep breaths before he continued. "M-Master Regulus took from his pocket a locket like the one the Dark Lord had," Kreacher had tears rolling down his small face. "And he told Kreacher to take it and, when the basin was empty, to switch the lockets… And he ordered - Kreacher to leave - without him. And he told Kreacher - to go home - and never tell my Mistress - what he had done - but to destroy - the first locket. And he drank - all the potion - and Kreacher swapped the lockets - and watched… as Master Regulus… was dragged beneath the water… and…"

"What happen after Kreacher?" Rowena asked. Sirus looked very paled.

"Nothing Kreacher did made any mark upon it, Kreacher tried everything, everything he knew, but nothing, nothing would work. So many powerful spells upon the casting, Kreacher was sure the way to destroy it was to get inside it, but it would not open… Kreacher punished himself, he tried again, he punished himself, he tried again. Kreacher failed to obey orders; Kreacher could not destroy the locket! And his Mistress was mad with grief, because Master Regulus had disappeared, and Kreacher could not tell her what had happen, no, because Master Regulus had f-forbidden him to tell any of the f-f-family what happen in the c-cave…" Kreacher started sobbing.

Harry got up and looked out the window. He remains like that while Kreacher was sobbing on the ground. When Kreacher had finally calmed down Harry spoke.

"Kreacher, it sounds like to me, that Regulus was trying to defeated Voldemort. He was trying to have Voldemort killed. That cave is nothing but evil. The crimes of Voldemort's reign of terror are within that cave. Regulus gave up his life in hopes to bring an end to the Dark Lord. He asked you not to tell the family, because some of them are Death Eaters. If they knew your Master Regulus betrayed the Dark Lord… then the family Black would no longer exist. It's perhaps better this way. If they knew what he did, then the Dark Lord will be on a killing spree to hunt down the remaining Blacks." Harry answered. Kreacher started to wail again.

"Kreacher, when you feel up to it, can you help our elves clean this place up and make it look good again?" Rowena asked. Kreacher nodded and slowly rocked himself on the floor.

Legolas arrived with the others elves and Harry immediately took them into the dining room. The house-elves were working hard on the kitchen to get it spotless.

Sirus attended the meeting and everyone learn who he was. Sirus hated to admit it, but Harry came up with an ingenious plan. For now, the elves were to train their armies to handle numerous dark creatures that would be at the Dark Lord's side. Harry also contacted Rita Skeeter and told her to break away from the Daily Prophet and create an independent paper, he told her to call it The Cast. Something she complained she needed money for. Harry and Rowena promised her they would cover the payment in Diagon Alley to start the new paper office.

Two weeks later, Rita Skeeter hired a dozen employees and the first paper was finally published.

**The Cast**

**Sirus Black: Wanted**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Sirus Black, the most famous prisoner of the wizarding prison Azkaban; who escaped early June making him the first person ever to successfully escape from the island fortress as yet to be seen or heard from since the Dementors (The Guards of Azkaban) discovered he escape his cell. _

_One would think, the Ministry of Magic, would have least found out where Sirus Black has gone or even possibly might be heading. The public has yet to be warned about Black's possible targets._

_In fact, the Ministry seems more to interested in talking about the weather than tell any reporter what Black is after and why he would escape now after all these years. _

_Last night, an insider told this reporter more detail information then we have received since his escape. Sirus Black, believed by those in the Ministry, wishes to resurrect his master back into power. However, he also wishes to kill the one who is reasonable for his master's defeat. _

_Despite all this from the Ministry of Magic friends and people who remembered Sirus Black from school still find it hard to believe that Sirus Black is a Death Eater and apart of You-Know-Who's inner circle._

"_Sirus Black and James Potter. That's right, I remember them as if it were only yesterday, you never saw one without the other. You would have thought they were brothers." Madam Rosmerta of the Hogsmeade Three Broomsticks said. _

"_Even now, I found it hard to believe the claims the Minister has taken against Sirus Black. He always spoke out against the Dark Arts. When the Death Eaters first attack near the school (Hogwarts) he was the first to rush towards the people's defense. Not even caring for his safety." Professor McGonagall said._

"_Sirus was my oldest friends along with James Potter. The two of them got along so well you could say there were twins. He was kick out of his family for opening denying any support for the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. He even got into a serious fight with his younger brother Regulus when his brother shortly joined the Death Eaters. To think that Sirus Black betrayed Lily and James is out of the question. He would have died instead of betraying them." Professor Remus Lupin replied. _

"_Sirus Black was a gifted student. Full of trouble yet he was greatly intelligent. Yet never before has he ever shown any taste or desire for the Dark Arts. He got into many fights with the other Black kids. One time, in his fourth year at Hogwarts, he got into a vicious and very brutal fight with his cousin, Bellatrix Black, (now known as Bellatrix Lestrange) both were in the hospital wing for nearly fourth months. He was on the verge of Death when they brought him in. He also got into a fight with all Nacrissa Black (now known as Nacrissa Malfoy) and Regulus Black." Former Professor Horace Slughorn replied._

"_You should have heard the stories that were coming out of his home. They said Sirus also got into fights with his mother. He also had to go to St Mungo to recover from his injuries his mother gave him. When he was sixteen he ran away for he wanted nothing to do with the family and their obsession with the Dark Arts. I remember shortly afterwords, he was smiling and looked very happy at the Potters." Andromeda Tonks nee Black stated. _

Harry was laughing slightly. Fudge was going to have a field day. He had a lot of answers to do. Harry was slightly chuckling before he decided to go an get his school stuff along with Rowena. Several elves would be following them in the shadows. Harry and Rowena protested but the elves stated they had an alliance. They would do whatever they could to protect their allies. Harry and Rowena entered the Leaky Cauldron, with four elves following them in the shadows.

"I can't believe you went to Egypt, what was it like?" Seamus voice asked with excitement.

"It was great, the tombs were creepy but it was fantastic. My parents even got me and Ginny a new wand, see..." Ron held up his brand new wand. Harry snorted. Ron wand wasn't that great.

"What's wrong with your rat Ron?" Dean asked.

"He has been looking quiet ill since we came back from Egpyt. I don't think it went well for him, so I'm going to take him to a local animal healer."

"I know a place, it's here in Diagon Alley, quiet good too." Dean replied and he turn to leave when he notice Harry and Rowena drinking Butterbeer at the counter. Dean sneered causing the other two sneer as well once they realized who was in front of them.

"Potter, Syvonne... what are you two doing here?" Ron snarled.

"We are having a drink before we pick up our school supplies. That's not illegal Weasley." Harry replied calmly. Ron looked very angry.

"Get out." Ron barked at them. Harry and Rowena looked at each other than burst into laughter.

"Weasley, this is a public place. We have as much rights to be here as do you three." Rowena replied causing the Gryffindor trio to flush red.

"What is going on here?" A new voice ranged out. Harry silently groaned. Percy Weasley had come down the stairs in his brand new robes. A badge with a large _H_ was pinned to his right breast area. Harry groaned, he was hoping Percy didn't get the Headboy badge but there was some things he couldn't changed.

"Potter, are you harassing my brother? Mark my words, you will pay for that once we get to school." Percy remarked coldly causing Ron to smirk at the duo. Harry said nothing. He merely pointed out his own badge which had a _C_ on it.

"Well, sadly for you, it doesn't look like Gryffindor is going to have much luck with house points this year, does it? After all, you barely could get twenty points in a game against Ravenclaw. I fear Gryffindor will fall behind in last place again. That is, if you can find a player who is at international level like I am." Harry replied calmly. Percy and Ron flushed deeply. Dean and Seamus cracked their knuckles dangerously.

"Stop it this instant. There will be no fighting in my pub!" Tom shouted. Percy looked shock and stepped back, but Ron took a dangerous step forward and pointed his new wand at the duo. "I warn you Potter, you two are going to get yours this year." Ron growled.

"Young man, if you don't put that wand away, I will be speaking to your parents about threatening other people." A new voice rang out by the door. Everyone turned to see the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge himself along with eight Aurors by his side. Standing next to Fudge was the Malfoy family.

Ron flushed and quickly put his wand away and mumbled something underneath his breath.

No one said anything. The only thing that was heard was footsteps coming down the stairs.

Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione, Mr. and all came down the stairs.

Ginny, seeing Harry immediately leap towards him, but Rowena easily cast a disarming charm sending her crashing into Percy and Ron.

"Does that girl ever learn to give up?" Rowena snorted in response. Harry shook his head.

"Arthur Weasley, I heard you won the Ministry thousand Galleon Prize earlier this summer, I must say, congratulation. I hope you... spent the money wisely and you didn't throw it all away." Lucius replied. Arthur Weasley flushed. He looked like he wanted to duel Mr. Weasley, but with his boss there he dare not.

Fudge made his way towards Harry.

"Mr. Harry Potter, please allow me to..."

"You're the Minister of Magic, Cornielus Fudge." Harry responded. Fudge blinked in surprise.

"How did you...?"

"Know? I do read the Daily Prophet Minister." Harry answered. Fudge smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course, I forgot. My face has been in the Daily Prophet lately." Fudge replied.

"I take it this is a business reason and not a social visit as to why you are seeing me."

"Yes, I heard you had as sharp mind but you are indeed correct. Mr. Potter... I'm not sure if you've read the new magazine by Rita Skeeter called the Cast, but..."

"I read it Minister..." Harry answered. He left out he was the one who owns the magazine that Rita is running.

"Yes, well..."

"Minister, be honest with me, is what Rita Skeeter dug up true?" Harry asked. He already knew the answer, but Harry knew if he didn't play this out, then people might get suspicious as to why he is taking it so calmly.

"Mr. Potter... I can't give you an answer. At least, not right now." Fudge answered. Harry look taken back, but nodded.

"Minister, I know I shouldn't interrupt, but I think young Mr. Potter just figured out that what Rita Skeeter reported, is true." Lucius replied. Fudge look taken back and quickly took action.

"Mr. Potter, I promise to tell you at the end of the year, when you don't have to worry about it all year. I promise you that, I will give you the records we have on Sirus Black." Fudge replied. Harry nodded in agreement.

"So I take it, I will have Aurors bodyguards?" Harry asked pointing towards the group behind Fudge. Harry immediately notice Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Tonks. Harry was surprise Tonks was here. He thought she would still be in Auror training.

"Yes, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, he is in charge for hunting Sirus Black but we felt his skills would be better if they were protecting you. This is a young team of Aurors that will be in the school to protect it and to ensure that Sirus Black doesn't get near you." Fudge replied.

"Thank you Minister, though I'm not sure how to feel knowing I'm being shadow..."

"They won't always be around you Harry. They will be mostly patrolling the school and ensure that Sirus Black doesn't pose as a threat to the other students as well." Lucius replied quickly. Harry noticed that Fudge looked quiet happy when Lucius spoke up.

"I understand, but I don't like being baby sit." Harry said slowly. Fudge ignored this comment and continued.

"Mr. Potter, I know there is only a week left until school, but I must ask you to remain in Diagon Alley and not wander in the muggle world. Minister Cars will be provided to take you to the station so you can get on the train for school." Harry said nothing. He was, in their eyes a thirteen year old wizard. They believed with only two years of a magical education wasn't enough for him to be out in the real world. Harry agreed by nodding his head.

* * *

A/N - Sorry for the wait again you guys, well the escape and the plan has been put into action. The next chapter is called: The Lost Patronus

What on earth could that mean?


	17. The Failed Patronus

**Magical Chronicles**

**Chapter 17: The Lost Patronus**

Harry and Rowena spent the rest of the week exploring Diagon Alley. In secret they were also looking at the price to buy the stores later on. In truth, they've already bought a few small stores and were secretly sending the shop keepers messages on how to keep their business. Harry and Rowena also bought a large shop in the corner near Knockturn Alley. Harry slip a note to a night elf that was invisible near him to tell them to use the place temporary to set up and keep close watch on the shops there.

Harry and Rowena ran into several students into their year and they hang with them a bit. The Aurors walked in and out, trying to make it look like they were only patrolling the area for signs of Sirus Black. Which Harry was thankful for.

On the last day, Harry and Rowena pack their things; the night elves gave the message that they would wait Harry and Rowena in the shrieking shack. The other elves would be setting up barriers and begin the training for the upcoming war. Sirus arrived and Harry and Rowena called him 'Midnight' as he was a pure black Labrador, it went perfectly for Sirus. Harry thought it was much better than going with 'Snuffles'. Harry would also be bringing Sirus into the Ravenclaw tower. Harry was laughing at the idea, Sirus Black was in front of the Ministry of Magic and they didn't even know it. It was too funny. The Aurors all thought Sirus was a dog.

The Weasley's, mostly Ginny, Ron and his little gang could no longer harass Harry and Rowena like they use too. The Aurors and Mr. Weasley would scream themselves hoarse to leave them alone. Fudge apparently got word that two of the youngest Weasley children weren't leaving Harry alone and were endangering his safety. After screaming at Arthur to keep his children in check or he would find himself without a job. Arthur, later that night screamed at Percy, Ron and Ginny to leave Harry alone or they will be punish greatly. He also told Percy, he would not help Percy get into the Ministry of Magic if he kept his attitude up. So with their nose held high, they ignored Harry in the Leaky Cauldron and in Diagon Alley. Draco, who was staying with Harry for the remainder of the summer holidays, laugh hearing the Weasley family was on the verge of being jobless and homeless.

Harry and Rowena had to be careful now that they had Auror's watching their every move. Harry, being a former head of the Auror Department, knew how to read the Aurors like a book. The Elves, kept to the shadow's watching them. The only way they were truly able to communicate with their allies was through their house-elves. With all their things bought the duo went to sleep with preparations to board the Hogwarts express.

Harry woke up early to see Rowena getting dress. They said nothing to each other, other than got dress and went downstairs for breakfast. Halfways down the stairs, they could hear Ron yelling.

"I warn you Granger; keep that bloody beast away from me." Ron yelled.

"I would appreciate it if you would be more respectful towards my pet Ronald. After all, my cat was only behaving like all cats do." Hermione snapped.

"A cat? More like a mutated tiger. That bloody beast is after Scabbers and I won't tolerate it, you hear."

"Keep your voice down Weasley, before you wake everyone up in the neighborhood." Rowena replied as the two Gryffindor's look up to see Harry and Rowena walking down the stairs.

"You stay out of this…"

"I would be careful if I was you Weasley, after all, you wouldn't want to get into trouble again." Harry warned.

"Yea Weasley, you don't want your father to lose his job now do you?" Draco sneered as he made his presence known.

Ron growled but couldn't say anything as more people were coming down the stairs.

"Morning." Kingsley replied as he went to Harry and Rowena. They had their breakfast and were halfway done when the Auror's came down.

"When will the Ministry Cars get here?" Rowena asked.

"Soon, is everything packed?"

"Our house-elves packed everything and already have it all ready in the corner." Rowena replied pointing towards the small corner where a single house-elf was sitting on top of a large suitcase.

"Good job, we will leave the moment the Ministry Cars arrive." Kingsley nodded.

"When we get on the train, we will mostly be patrolling the hallways so stay inside your cabin when you get on. Only leave if you have to use the loo or get food from the cart. Understand?" Tonks stated. Harry and Rowena merely nodded.

"The Ministry cars have arrived Auror Shacklebolt." Tom replied.

"Already? Well we better get a move on." Kingsley stated.

Harry and Rowena got into the ministry cars along with Aurors Jones, Stevens and McKniverell. The ride was quick and silent. They got to King's Cross station in record time. The driver unpacked Harry and Rowena's trunk and he top his hat before he got into the car and disappeared into the traffic.

Harry and Rowena immediately moved pass the barrier and looked around the platform. Auror's were station everywhere. They were checking and scanning everyone. Several students looked very nervous. While many parents looked somewhat relieved and somewhat intimated. Harry and Rowena moved to the platform 'Midnight' moving behind them.

"You need to hold on, you have to pass a screening before you can board." An Auror replied.

"That's alright Jason, I've already approved of their boarding rights." Kingsley stated.

"Captain Shacklebolt, I thought you were supposed to be guarding…" The Auror eyes open wide and looked at Harry in surprise.

"Forgive my rudeness Mr. Potter, please go ahead on board." Harry and Rowena jump up with Midnight leaping up after them. The Auror's insisted to bring their luggage to them. Harry and Rowena merely shrugged their shoulders before moving to farthest train cabin there was. Only one person was in the room and Harry immediately recognized him as Professor Remus J. Lupin. Rowena easily put her stuff above in the racket.

"You really think the Dementor's are going to check the train?" Rowena asked as she settles down by the window.

"Most likely. They will be searching the train to find Sirus Black and a chance to feed." Harry answered calmly.

"Well, if they come, we will have to use the Patronus charm to drive them away."

Harry and Rowena enjoyed the quiet company. Several students pass by and were talking more quietly than normal. There was no doubt they were intimidated by the Aurors presence.

Harry and Rowena enjoyed the silent company of Professor Lupin. Which meant the idiot Golden Trio of Gryfindor or even the new Headboy Percy wouldn't dare try to mess with Rowena and Harry, although that wouldn't dare stop them from trying. When ten o'clock hit, the train started to leave the station.

Harry and Rowena were reading, not trusting if Lupin was fully asleep. It was a small compartment, so they didn't have to worry about anyone crowding them. Harry and Rowena had their wands hidden on their wand holsters; expecting trouble.

And trouble came; the train started to slow down before it came to a sudden and powerful stop. Harry and Rowena crashed onto the floor, but quickly got up. Wand's at the ready. Harry and Rowena were prepared, but they could not stop the cold feeling crawling on their skins like a colony of insects.

Harry and Rowena tried everything they could to stay conscious. However could tell there were hundreds of them. The cold feeling began to crawl in their minds like a spider. It took every ounce of their occlumency to not black out.

The train shook violently again causing Harry to trip over Padfoot.

The doors burst open; the locking charm failed. And a Dementor came in.

"Expecto Patronus." Harry roared. A staged appeared between Harry and the Dementor. The Dementor seemed slightly confused and tried to move forward but the stag wasn't letting it.

Harry got up, and immediately notices the Dementor was overpower his Patronus. His Patronus was starting to break apart, as if it was trying to change its shape. Harry focuses harder, trying to keep his Patronus together. But the more he tried, the harder the Dementor attack causing Harry to lose his concentrations.

Finally his Patronus broke, disappearing into a silver mist. The Dementor came in,; floating amongst the ceiling and looking more intimidating and menacing than ever. Two more Dementor's came in and quickly added more pressure to Harry.

'_You have failed Harry Potter. And I will see to it that you will lose… everything. Crucio.' _Voldemort shouted in his mind. He could hear Neville screaming as Harry was force to watch behind the ward.

'_Neville!' _Harry cried as Neville turn into what his parents was. Bellatrix was laughing, Voldemort was sneering and the Death Eaters were celebrating.

"Expecto Patronus." Rowena cried and an eagle, an eagle that filled the entire compartment; appeared. The Dementor's back away as the eagle gave a cry. Its voice filled the train and it spread its massive wings and went outside, driving away the Dementor's. The train lights soon return, and the train started to move again.

Rowena however was standing beside Harry. Who had yet to regain conscious. Rowena knew, the Dementor's affected Harry greatly. Harry's past was terrible and shouldn't have been lived.

Harry stirred a moment before he open his eyes. Padfoot was dangerous close causing Harry to panic for a moment and jump up resulting Harry bumping his head under Padfoot's jaw.

"Goddamn it. Don't do that." Harry replied.

Rowena reach in her pocket and pulled out some chocolate.

"Here." Rowena replied and Harry ate the chocolate without question. Harry got up and looks out the window. Rowena said nothing. It was the first time, Harry's Patronus failed. Rowena felt the power behind Harry's Patronus and knew at once something was wrong with Harry's Patronus. She knew she had to look it up later.

"Do you have any idea's; why my Patronus failed?" Harry finally asked. Rowena said nothing. Without a Patronus, one always feels weak and hopeless against the horrors of a Dementor.

The train ride continues on in silence. The two knew, everyone was still feeling the effects of the Dementor's coming aboard. When the train finally reaches Hogsmeade; Harry and Rowena got into the carriage before anyone else could really say anything to them. Harry slowly look towards the gloomy castle and realize, this year just got a lot tougher than he thought was possible. The rain made it worse and the dementor's seem to be the phantoms of the castle made it feel more prison like than a home.

Sirus whined a bit and rested his dog head on Harry's head. Harry calmly scratch Sirus ears and look out the window. He still felt miserable but he knew once he was inside Hogwarts, he would be safe. The carriage ride was slow, but when they finally got in Harry and Rowena quickly rushes in. Harry took three steps before his head exploded with water.

Rowena shriek and jump to the side as another water balloon appeared aiming for her head. She grabbed onto Harry causing him to lose balance on the water floor. He fell with Rowena on his stomach. They both look up to see Peeve's; looking crackling as always whenever he was causing trouble. He was holding a large bundle of balloons and launches another one at a group of sixth year's girls who appeared. They screamed and scattered as the water balloon exploded. Harry got up with Rowena and they immediately dove to the sides as Peeve's sent three water balloons towards them. Peeve's gave his oily laugh and launches more at a group of second years who appeared.

"PEEVE'S!" Professor McGonagall roared as she came skidding into the great hall. Harry and Rowena immediately moved to the side; causing Professor McGonagall to crash into some Hufflepuff third years. The Hufflepuffs, along with the Deputy Headmistress to fell on the watery ground. Peeve's crackled again and threw more water balloons at the arriving students.

"Peeve's get down here at once!" Professor McGonagall barked as she stood up and straight her pointed hat.

"Not doing anything!" Peeve's shouted as he launch another set of water balloons at another group of girls who just arrived. They screamed and caused more people to fall down. Harry could feel water weighing his cloak down and was getting concern. He couldn't get into the Great Hall. The students were all pushing each other trying to avoid being Peeve's next target.

"I should get the Headmaster. I'm warning you Peeve's!" Professor McGonagall barked. Peeve's stuck out his tongue and threw the last of his balloons in the air before he vanished.

"Everyone into the Great Hall. Come along now." Professor McGonagall replied as she ushered everyone into the Great Hall. Harry waved his wand and he was dry and warm at once. Rowena mimic him and was dry and warm as well.

"What was that about?" Rowena asked as she sat next to Cho Chang. Harry sat across next to Roger Davis.

"Oh, Peeve's wanted to attend the Feast again." Cho replied.

"And we know how the other Ghost replied." Roger said.

"The Fat Fair was trying to give him a chance but the others weren't so keen on doing so." Harry replied. Padfoot was sitting at the end of the table causing several students to laugh.

"Harry, you got a dog." Roger replied as Sirus was growling behind Harry. Harry reach behind him and scratch his ears. Sirus was clearly acting like a dog. His tongue hang out and he was breathing heavy.

"Yeah, I had him since he was a pup." Harry stated.

"What's his name?" Cho asked as she got up to get a closer look.

"Padfoot." Harry answers. At the moment; a loud squeak came from the Gryffindor table causing everyone to stare at Ron Weasley. He just jump on the table to restrain a terrified rat Harry knew too well as Peter Pettigrew.

"Come on Scrabbers; that cat isn't here." Ron shouted. Scrabbers squealed even harder and tried to escape even harder.

"Don't you be blaming my cat Ron." Hermione hissed.

"You keep that bloody beast away from Scrabbers. You hear me?" Ron roared.

"He's an idiot. Why would he go saying stuff like that?" Rowena muttered. Harry gave 'Padfoot' a look that clearly said stay away from the rat.

"I hope Weasley doesn't do anything stupid this year." Rowena mutters.

"Knowing him; he is going to." Harry replied as he turns around to face his year mates.

"So, Captain… are you holding the trails?" Roger asked. Harry chokes and merely stares at Roger who grinned at his reactions.

"He's right; you're a new captain. You got a new game. You got to find people who fit your play style." Cho replied.

"I'm going to be so busy this year. Extra courses; Quidditch practices, plus I got international games for France Quidditch Season. Not to mention the homework I'm going to get. I bet Snape gives us loads." Harry moans. Everyone laughs; but couldn't deny that their captain was having the world keep a close eye on the Ravenclaw house. With two celebrities; it was hard just to keep a low profile. Harry and Rowena; kept to themselves, something that everyone knew. So what they did or where they were only they knew. Not even the teachers; or even Argus Filch, the caretaker could track them.

Argus Filch was after them on their first day at Hogwarts. No one knew why, but he wanted their blood. He's even tried to get them expelled. After his cat, Miss Norris was petrified; he went after them worse than ever. Even now, he could be seen in the shadow's; glaring at Rowena and Harry.

Professor McGonagall reappeared with the first years in tow. Harry wondered when she went to collect them as he didn't notice her leaving the Great Hall.

The sorting hat warn of great dangers ahead and Hogwarts need to stand together to triumph over the dark days ahead. Harry grinned. If everything went as planned, they would save the Wizard World and created the greatest alliance the world would ever see. They would also remove a lot of unnecessary people from power. The sorting didn't last long as Rowena and Harry were both trying to prevent Sirus from lunging at the Gryffindor table. Before they knew it, the sorting was over. Professor Dumbledore stood up looking down brightly upon the students gathered in the Great Hall.

"Welcome, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our wonderful feast, I have an announcement to make. As many of you now know; by their search of the Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts will be, until further notice by the Ministry of Magic, play host by the Dementor's of Azkaban. For there search of Sirus Black. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand forgiveness. So I beg everyone here not to provoke or threaten a Dementor. They will not stop to find the one they hunt, or those who get in the way of the hunt. The situation I cannot explain can be more critical than it already is. Dementor's cannot be fooled by tricks, disguises or even Invisibility Cloaks. Hogsmeade will also be under the careful watch of the Auror's. Several Auror's will be patrolling the school at night, and during the day. Each of you must attend your class to avoid any trouble caused." Professor Dumbledore paused; looking around the room, studying the student's faces. "On a happy note, I am please to welcome Professor Remus Lupin who has agreed to fill the position for Defense Against the Dark Arts." There was a polite applause from the student population. Professor Lupin look dreadful in his robes compare to the other teachers in their very best. "Also, well I'm sorry to say that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creature's Professor; as decided to retire, to enjoy the remaining time with his limbs enact. However, I am please to announce than none other than our own Rubies Hadgrid as agreed to fill the post as our new Care of Magical Creatures Professor along with his duties as Gamekeepers." The students clapped a little more loudly than for Professor Lupin but Hadgrid didn't seem to mind. He stood up as Professor Lupin had and bowed. He quickly sat back down. "Now that my announcements are over, I have one last thing to say; let the feast, begin."

'_Why don't they put into registration for unregister animagus? They really, don't have a brain at the Ministry.' _Harry thought as he look at the Auror's standing by the doors. Behind them, the night elves were moving about. Keeping a close eye on there allied leaders. Harry merely shook his head. The blood elves; would be a powerful ally against the Dementor's. while Dementor's needed to feed off souls; Blood Elves could feed off souls and destroy them. Including the souls of the Dementor's, there worse fear.

Harry and Rowena said nothing during the feast and quickly retreated into their dorms.

They woke up the next morning to a surprising sunny morning. This caused Harry to wonder how the weather was set up at Hogwarts. Harry looks outside the window and could see the peace great lake. He wondered, after the war, if he would obtain peace like he wanted. Harry silently got up and got dress. He quickly leaves his dorm before his roommates woke up. Harry had no feeling of going to the Great Hall for breakfast. Instead he walks up towards the Owlery and petted Hedwig. The sudden lost over his patronus was a blow unlike any other. He knew he had to regain that ability again. The only person who truly understood its ability would be Professor Lupin.

* * *

The sun rose high enough for Harry to know that breakfast was being serve and he need to reappear in the Great Hall before people got worried about him.

"What you being gloomy about?" Rowena asked behind him. Harry turn around.

"How did you find me?" Harry asked.

"Well, one you would want a place to be alone. Two, you also wanted to get out of the castle for a bit. This place was the best choice for you to pick."

"I guess I can't hide anything from you." Harry chuckled.

"Well, I had some help." Rowena replied holding a piece of parchment in her hands.

"I see." Harry replied as he got up.

"You still worried." Rowena asked as Harry reach the door. Harry paused for a moment.

"My patronus failed to form. That has never happen before, I'm sorry, but I need to find a way to correct my problem. Unless you got a theory as too why my Patronus failed."

"Actually I do." Rowena replied with pride. Harry look at her in surprise. "My theory is simple. You expected a Stag to appear, when your Patronus isn't a stag at all."

"What? But, it's always been a stag." Harry replied.

"In your past life, maybe. But this is a different life. You're a different person than you were at thirteen. Patronus's represent the characters inside of us. What if, because of the war, your Patronus change as well due to your personality? It wouldn't remain the same." Rowena replied. Harry paused to think. Was it possible for his Patronus to change? If that was true, then he would need to redo his training. That also meant, Prongs was no longer apart of him. Harry gave a sigh and merely left for breakfast. Rowena said nothing but followed him.

They reach the Ravenclaw table just in time as Professor Flitwick, their head of house was handing out their time sheets.

"Awe yes, Mister Potter, I have to let you know that I have twenty hopefuls who has requested to try out for the Quidditch team." Harry paled; praying that he wouldn't repeat his Gryffindor Sixth Year.

"I need to book the pitch tonight Professor. I can't do tryouts this weekend."

"Oh, why is that, Mister Potter?" The tiny Professor asked.

"I'm playing against Russia this weekend."

"Awe yes, you're an international quidditch player as well. You're plates going to be very full this year. Well I do hope you win this against your game this time. Are you training a reserve chaser for your quidditch in case you can't play?" Professor Filtwick asked.

"I'm working on it." Harry answered honestly. The Professor nodded and went to the fourth years.

"Well, other than our own plans, this just went to hell. How could I have forgotten?" Harry whispered. He quickly ate some bacon. Rowena paused too, realizing that everyone was going to have more eyes on them this year than before. Mostly on Harry now. The Quidditch Season was finally here, that meant every team was going to be training very hard just to get a shot at the World Cup which would appear in eight to ten months time. Already, countries were dropping out. France was still in it, but the question was could they claim the glory at the World Cup. If they did, then everyone would question Harry's real ability. Already, his fame and talents had spread far and wide.

"You think you can win the World Cup?" Rowena asked.

"Don't know, unlike other areas where I'm good at, it's not something where it can be easily predicted. Russia has one of the greatest Quidditch teams out there. I'm just glad that we don't have Bulgaria in our box."

"Because of Victor Krum." Harry nodded.

"If we are lucky, we will face Ireland in the Semi-Finals. If we can beat Ireland, than we are already the Quidditch World Cup winners."

"The difference is that much." Rowena replied as she took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Ireland will flatten Bulgaria if they had a match. If we beat Ireland, then the cup is already ours."

"What do we got?" Rowena asked as she checked her schedule. She immediately groans. Harry look and could see why, Double Potions and it they had to get to class in five minutes. They got up and rush towards the dungeons.

"You're late, Potter; Syvonne. Five points from Ravenclaw." Professor Snape sneered. Harry and Rowena said nothing, but took their seats in the back of the class.

"Now, I trust your skills haven't demolished over the summer or I will be giving out detentions to those who cannot manage an Acceptable in this class." Snape whispered. Every student caught onto his word for Snape as the gift, of demanding the attendance of everyone around him. Harry and Rowena rolled their eyes. They've gotten nothing but Outstanding. Not because they didn't care, but because Snape had no reason to discredit their work. It was hard on Snape because they always had copies of their work and if Snape attempted to sabotage their work, they would go to the board of directors with copies of their work and written complaints against the man. Something, Snape had against him when Rowena and Harry nearly got him fired in their first year.

At the end of the lesson, they only learn how to mix proper ingredients this time. Which they would need too learn how to brew the Drought of Living Death. Something, that was very important. After lunch, they headed out to the edge of the forest for Care Magical Creatures.

When they got there; Harry wasn't disappointed to see Hippogriffs walking around the edge of the forest. Most of the class was shock to see such creatures. Harry and Rowena however, weren't.

"Welcome to your first Care of Magical Creatures class. Today I'm giving you a rare treat. Today, we will be studying Hippogriffs."

"Studying what?" Ron shouted out. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't you know anything Weasley? Hippogriff's are very proud magical creatures. The fact that we are studying Hippogriff's in Great Britain is a rare opportunity. So shut up and pay attention." Harry snaps. Ron flushed and looked very angry. Hadgrid beamed with pride at Harry's remark.

"What he says is true, out of all the magical creatures, Hippogriff's are the proudest. Never insult a Hippogriff, for it may be the last thing you ever will do again. Today, you'll be learning on how to approach a Hippogriff and to care for one. Everyone, pick a Hippogriff and step forward." Hadgrid beamed happily. Harry rolled his eyes. Harry and Rowena stepped forward and bowed to Buckbeak who bowed in return. The two went forward and pet Buckbeak on the beak.

"Well done, ten points each to Ravenclaw. But how did you know to approach him?" Hadgrid asked.

"We read." Rowena answered.

"Awe yes, I forgot, turn to page 14 in your books." Hadgrid told the class.

"How?" Ron drawled out.

"Stroke the spine." Harry said.

The class obeyed. Many of them looking at the pictures of Hippogriffs and reading the text. Ron however, didn't even bother, he just walk up to Buckbeat and started shooting mouth off.

"Clearly your not so impressive, you over grown feather. I should just kick you aside for being in my presence." Ron snarled.

Buckbeak reared snapping its beak and swinging his talons around dangerous. Ron ran away screaming his head off. Harry however, push Rowena aside and receive a deadly cut in his back by Buckbeak's talon.

Harry laid face front, feeling great amount of pain in his back. He was kicking his legs, trying to get up, but was unable too.

Hadgrid was restraining the Hippogriffs from Ron's remark. They all seem to be after the students. But they didn't approach because Hadgrid was in the way. Rowena was kneeling besides Harry as he groans in pain.

"Hadgrid, he needs to get to the Hospital wing." Hermione shouted.

"I'm the teacher, I'll take him." Hadgrid replied.

"Don't move him." Rowena cried. Hadgrid stops; clearly uncertain what to do.

"Rowena, he needs to go to the Hosptial Wing." Hermione said in her bossy tone.

"I agree, but moving him is dangerous. The talon has cut his nervous system along with his spinal cord. If we move him, we be doing more harm than good. Get Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey." Rowena shouted.

Several students's at once obeyed, leaving the class and rush towards the castle. In the background, Ron and his little gang were seen sniggering at what had happen.

It didn't take long for Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey to come down to the class. Even Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall arrived. They took Harry on a magical stretcher to the Hospital Wing. The Auror's arrived and asked what happen. Ron stepped forward and launch into a tale how the Hippogriff went mad all of the sudden and attack Harry and Rowena. He also wanted to write his father, to see if he could get some people from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to kill Buckbeak.

Rowena heard this and immediately approach Hadgrid stating if this became a legal issue, she would give him her Solicitor to handle the issue. Hadgrid thank her and left to talk too Professor Dumbledore. Classes were cancelled and the students were all saying to the others what happen in Care of Magical Creatures class. The story however, changed far too many times that Rowena ignore them and went to the hospital wing.

"Hey," Harry replied as he was lying down.

"Hey," Rowena replied as she sat beside him.

"I wish I wasn't like this. Feels a bit foolish." Harry committed. Rowena chucked lightly.

"Harry, there's a chance that your injuries, are more serious than we originally thought. Several of your bone fragments are gone and there are pieces in your spinal cord that are fracture beyond repair."

"So I'm a cripple." Harry replied.

"You… most likely will be." Rowena sighs.

"I'll manage." Harry replied.

"But…"

"I've gotten injuries were it was said I would never recover from. I'll manage." Harry reassured her. Rowena gave a weak smile.

"Out. He needs rest, not pity." Madam Pomfrey shouted and Rowena quickly left. Madam Pomfrey quickly scans Harry, before she gave him a potion. Harry recognizes it as a Sleepless Drought. He took it without question. He took a sip and fell into unconscious.

* * *

"Wake up." A voice hissed. Harry stirred and looks into the face of a Night Elf.

"I take it you know." Harry asked without even bother to know why a Night Elf was bugging him in the middle of the night.

"Your injuries cannot be healed by your people's knowledge."

"I'll manage."

"No you will not. We were listening to their conversations and know full well that your injuries may not heal."

"Funny, I'm beaten by a Hippogriff instead of being torture by Death Eaters." Harry joked.

"Lucky for you, we can heal you." The Night Elf replied as she pulled out a vial of clear liquid. "This is one of our most prize possesions. Came from the moon well itself. The Tears of the Moon. It will heal your wounds and you'll be out of bed by the day after tomorrow."

Harry merely nodded his thanks and took the vial and drank it. He watches the young female join the male as they slip back into the darkness of the school. Soon, Harry slips into darkness and let his drowsiness claim him.

* * *

A/N - Well that's the end of this chapter. Somewhat of a cliff hanger. I'm trying to update as much as possible. but with school and work I might not be able to much anymore. Next chapter is Halloween at Hogsmeade.


End file.
